Big Bro
by J-Sia
Summary: Ricky Narakami loved Naruto. He moved in Japan because his parents didn't want to deal with him anymore. He was in a mysterious book store and he saw a anime book with a little Naruto on the front cover. Once he open the book, it sucked him in and he end up in Konoha. What will Ricky do next?
1. Chapter 1: The Book

Chapter 1: The Book

"Ricky Narakami! Wake up!" I raise my head and I look up. The one who yelled at me is my annoying teacher. Mr. Yamada. AKA Duckhead.

Why Duckhead? This guy won't stop quacking. He always lecturing people about this generation or something.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked with a tiring voice. "Wake your lazy ass up! I can't have a lazy bum sleeping in my classroom!" Duckhead yelled.

See what I'm mean about him quacking? I swear, this is so much worse than American teachers. I was this close to knock this obnoxious bastard out. I can't stand this guy.

"This is why I hate this generation. Y'all are so lazy these days and can't learn..." Oh great, here he goes again. I can't learn from this crap. Who the hell wants to learn from this guy?

I pretend that I was listening. I dosed off and I thought about Naruto. I mean, I'm a big fan of it. I rather watch or read Naruto than Duckhead.

My favorite character is always been Naruto. He kinda remind me of me. I can feel his pain and also, I do some pranking on people for a reputation. In my old high school, they called me "King Prankster".

It sound corny doesn't it? I only did it because I didn't have any friends. I wanted to be the person who want to be recognized. But, turns out that I've made it worse. True their was some people who like me but, other hate me for pulling pranks.

I thought it help me to become popular but, I've became the worst person in my school. Not only that, the reason that I move to Tokyo, I was expelled from my old high school.

That's when my parents hated me for it. They told me that they can't deal with me anymore and they made me move to Tokyo with my mother's brother.

To be honest, I'm glad that they made me move here. They didn't care about me and I didn't care about them anymore. Parents suppose to help their children. Not my parents, they hate my guts.

My uncle is actually a good guy. He took care of me and understand about what I did. I was relived that he understand and accepted me. I wish that my parents was like that. I guess it's too late.

 **After school**

Finally school is over. I got off my seat, put my earphones on, put it on R&B songs, and walk out of the classroom.

Once I was out of the school, I've decided that I should walk around and see what Japan have. The difference between Japan and America is it's really peaceful. Their environment is kinda better and their shrine is amazing.

I kept on waking around like 30 minutes and it was getting late. I walk back to my uncle's house until suddenly, I saw a kinda weird but interesting book store. I was really curious about this shop and I have a feeling that I should go in.

So I went inside. Once I open the door, I look around and I see mostly anime books. How come theirs only anime manga books than other books? "Welcome." I turned to the voice and it was kind old lady.

She smiles as I approach to her. "Hello, I came here if you have any Naruto books." She nodded. "Why yes. There's a lot of books of that in the back." She said as she pointed in the back of the room. I bow to her as I went to the Naruto sections.

I look at the section and it had the whole collection of the Naruto series. I was amazed that it had the whole series. I took one of the books and there was a weird book behind the rest of the book. I was confused as I put back the other book and grab the weird book.

I look at the front of the book and it has a young Naruto on the front cover. I never seen this book before. The title said "Big Bro". I look at the author and it doesn't have it. It doesn't really make sense. Who wrote the book? I look at the back of the book, nothing.

I was so curious that I slowly open the first chapter. Once I flip the page to the first chapter, the pages was blank. "What the heck?" I muttered. "No pictures? No words?" I was to close the book until a small vortex coming from the book. I was surprise that I drop the book.

The small vortex became bigger it began sucking me inside. I was traumatized. I didn't move. I heard someone who was behind me. "You'll thank me later." It was a woman voice and she push me in the vortex. Everything was swirling all around me and I couldn't breathe.

I felt I was drowning until everything went black. Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha**

"AAAAAHHHHH!... Huh?" I was screaming but, I realize that I was on the ground. I'm so dramatic. I open my eyes and I look around. I was so confused. "Where am I?" I muttered.

I was sitting in the middle of a forest. "Okay. Who's the jerk who put me here?" I said but I was alone. Nobody is around of me. Is this some kind of sick joke? Who put me in here?

I'll figure that question later. Right now, I need to know what is this place. I started to walk around and look around. I kept on walking until I found a trail.

I walk to the trail until I saw a big green gate. Wait a minute, is this Konoha? Am I in Naruto? This getting more weirder and weirder. I went up to the entrance until I was stop by two guys.

"Stop right there!" One of the guys put his hand on my chest. "State your business." I realize it was Izumo and Kotetsu. I don't if this is real or some sort of Cosplay. I guess I gotta play along with this just in case it doesn't cause any suspicious.

"I wish to speak to the Hokage." I said it with pride. "Why do you want to speak with Lord Hokage?" Izumo said with a suspicious look on his face. "It's not of your concerned. I wish to speak with him privately." Izumo and Kotetsu look at each other and nodded.

"As you wish. We'll have to have a ANBU to escort you." Kotetsu suggest. "That won't be necessary. I'll go to the Hokage's office by myself. I won't cause any trouble." Man I'm good at talking with attitude.

They look confused but nodded. "Very well then." Izumo said as they make path. I bow to them as I walk away from them. Once I didn't see them, I breath in relief. That was so close. I can't believe they actually let me in. I thought they would've ask a lot of questions.

I shake it off as I walk around the village. I look around and there was a lot of happiness. Everything is so peaceful. So, this is Konoha? I'm going to love this place. Still, why would somebody put me in here?

Suddenly, I saw an angry mob chasing a little boy with random sticks. I was so confused, what's going on? I run to the mob until they stop in some sort of ally.

"You little brat! You'll pay for what you did!" I heard one of the mob yelling at the boy. "You don't deserve to live, you demon!" "I hope you die in a slow death!" One after another, They all kept threatening the boy.

"Please! Don't do this!" I hear the little boy begging to stop. I see one of the mob started to hit him. That's when I hear the boy screaming in pain.

I couldn't take it anymore. That little boy don't deserve to be beaten. So I jump into the scene. I grab the boy behind me and I look at the mob. "What the? Who the hell are you?" One of the mob said.

I gave them the death look. "The question is, What are you doing to this innocent little boy?" Seriously, Why are they doing this to him.

"Innocent? This brat is a demon. He killed a lot of lives in this village." The mob roar in a agreement. What is wrong with this people? A demon? What do they mean a demon?

"What are you talking about? He doesn't look like a demon. Y'all people should be ashamed of yourself. How could you hurt this boy?" I said in anger.

They all laugh. "This guy. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Let's knock some sense into this punk." Again, they roar in a agreement. Calling me a punk? They just cross the line.

I clench my hand as I push the boy back while looking at the mob. "Stay back kid. I'm going to protect you." Once I said that, one of them charge at me. He took out his stick and starts to swing it at me.

When the stick was about to hit me, I instantly grab the stick. Making everyone gasp. I look at the guy and he was shocked. "Is that all you got?" I snatch the stick away from him and I hit his head.

He fell to the ground and the mob screamed "Get him!" One after another, they charge at me. I grab the stick and I start to hit them. All of them didn't stand a chance against me.

They were so scared as they ran away from me. "Yeah, ran away you bastards!" I shouted as they left the ally. Finally, it's a good thing that I follow them.

I drop the stick and I look at the boy. I couldn't see his face, the shadow of the building block his face. I walk slowly without making him be scared. "Don't worry kid. I'm not going to hurt you." I said as calm as possible.

That's when the shadow faded and I can see his face. He had blue eyes, with blonde hair. I look at him closer and I see whisker makings on his face. I was shocked. It was Naruto. And he was still little.

"Please. Don't hurt me." He'd begged. Man, all of his body is been bruised. They're blood all over his face. Damn those people. They're sick. I slowly went next to him and examine his condition.

I raise my hand and he flinched. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." I said as I touch his face gently. His face went calm. I smile at him. "What's your name, kid?" I asked nicely.

"N-Naruto." He said. "Naruto? That's a nice name." I kept on smiling at him. "Do you have any parents that take care of you?" He shook his head. "No, I don't have any parents." He said while looking on the ground.

Minato... Kushina... I wish that you be here. Helping your child. I should ask the hokage if I can take care of him.

"Say Naruto, can you walk home?" He shook his head again. I nodded. "Do you want me to take you home?" He look at me suprised as he hug me tightly. "Y-yes please." I hug him back as I pick him up and walk to his house.

I took out my beanie and put it on his head so nobody wouldn't recognize him. He fell asleep as I stop in front of his apartment . I took his keys and open the door.

I went inside and I look around. Everything's so empty. I'm surprised that he lives here by himself. I went to his room and lay him in his bed. I slowly went out of his room until I heard him waking up.

"Mister. Where are you going?" He said while rubbing his eyes. "Don't worry, Naruto. I need to talk to someone. I promise that I'll see you around." He nodded while looking down. I smiled. "Hey, look at me." I said as he slowly look up.

"I promise I'll come visit you, okay." He grinned. "Okay, mister." I chuckled as I rub his hair. "Say, mister." I look at him confused. "What's your name?" I smile again. " Ricky. Ricky Namakami."


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

I was relief that I've found Naruto. It could've been worst if I didn't interfere and just watch him getting beat up.

I went straight to the Hokage's office and I was thinking what I should say to him. Maybe he'll understand why I'm here.

What? No way. He'll never believe me. What am I thinking? God, there's gotta be something that I say to him without cause any suspicions.

If I say that I'm from another world, he'll put me into the interrogation room with Ibiki. I'm not going to be interrogated by that freak.

I guess I have to lie to him. I wrap up my thought as I was next to the 3rd's front door. I took a deep breath as I knock on the door. "Come in." I heard him as I slowly open the door and peek out.

I saw him sitting at his desk as usual, doing some paperwork. He look up and smile. "Don't be shy. Come in." I nodded slowly as I went in and close the door.

"What can I help you lad?" He asked nicely as I sat down in front in him.

"We'll. I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind." I said to him respectfully.

He wave off. "No, it's quite alright. What do you want to talk about? Actually, who are you? You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Huh? He seem me before? "I-I'm not from here. My name is Ricky Narakami."

Once I said my name, his eyes widen. "Narakami?" I look at him confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"I-I don't believe it. I thought you were went to another dimension." What does he mean another dimension?

"Um, Lord Hokage? What are you talking about?" This is getting so confusing.

"Your Ricky Narakami. You the prodigy of Konoha. You save a lot of live from this village and you use a Jutsu to go from another world because someone was trying to kidnap you multiple times."

"Wait, what!?" I was shocked. I've been here before? I save Konoha? What the hell is going on!?

"How did you get back? Where were you?" Things are getting really I mean really confusing.

"Lord Hokage, I think this is some misunderstanding. I think you got the wrong guy."

"You don't remember?" He said with a serious face.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage. I don't know what your talking about." He got up and went to his file drawers.

He pull out a file and walk to me as he handed the file.

"Maybe this should refresh your memories." I look at him confused as I open the file.

Once I open the file, I was shocked.

Name: Ricky Narakami A.K.A The Prodigy

Age: 8

Rank: Kage Level

Clan: Narakami Clan (Deceased)

Location: Konoha

Status: M.I.A

Kage Level? M.I.A? What the hell?This was 7 years ago? This can't be real. I was about to close the file until I saw a Bio of the file.

Bio: Ricky Narakami is a young ninja from Konoha. He is one of the strongest ninja that nobody can defeat him. His clan, The Narakami clan was wiped out from a natural disasters.

Ricky survive from the disaster and he was the only one who survived. Unfortunately, the rest of the clan was killed and he was save by a member of the ANBU of Konoha.

Ricky have mysterious powers that no one ever have. His Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu is off the charts. He can control all 5 elements of chakra nature.

He'd save mutiple civilians and they declared him "The Prodigy of Konoha." That being said, multiple of rogue ninjas wanted his powers to use for evil.

Ricky came some sort of Jutsu that allow him to teleport from another world. He use the Jutsu to hide from the rogue ninjas.

Till this day, they declare that Ricky Narakami has been M.I.A. He was the youngest and the best ninja of the ninja world.

"Wha? N-no, no, no. This is fake." This can't be real. I don't belong here. Who put me in here?

I turn the page and I saw a photo. I pick up and I look at it closely. What in the world?

It was me with Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kushina, and 3rd Hokage. Minato was giving me a piggy back ride and Kushina was laughing as Jiraiya Kakashi, and 3rd Hokage was smiling.

I felt a tear coming from my eye. Why am I crying?

" I know your thinking. Minato and Kushina took care of you. As for that, him, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and myself trained you because you were different from everyone. And also, Minato was the one who found you and adopted you." Lord Hokage explained.

He adopted me? More tears was pouring down my cheeks. I can't believe this. I was from this world?

That's when my mind gathered all of the memories and I joint in pain. I clench my head, making me scream in pain.

"Ricky!? What's wrong?" Lord Hokage yelled.

I couldn't say anything. The memories are flashing in my eyes. I started to remember.

There was so many images, back to back. Everything was coming together.

Once the images was done. I open my eyes and I look around. The Lord Hokage was staring at me shock. "Ricky? Are you okay?"

I remember what the younger me used to call him. I smile and I said "I'm okay, wrinkles."

He look at me surprised. "Y-you remember who I am?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember everything." He was so surprise as he hug me.

I didn't know what I suppose to do. But, I hug him back. "I'm glad that your back."

"Great to be back." Even though that it doesn't make any sense, at least I've have some people who accept me. Even though Minato and Kushina aren't here, they took care of me.

We let go each other. And I remember what I'm about to ask him. I hope he understand.

"Lord Hokage, can I ask you something? It's really important."

"What is it? Did something happen?" He was looking at me confused.

"Something like that. I wanna to adopt someone."

He was surprise. "Adopt someone? Don't you think your too young to adopt someone?"

"With all do respect, Lord Hokage. It doesn't matter what age I am. I wanted to take care this boy."

"And who is this boy?" I close my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said as I open my eyes.

Lord Hokage was shocked. "Naruto?"

"Yes. I want to adopt him as his big brother."

"Ricky, I don't think it's a good idea. If you take care of him, what will happen when the villagers see you?"

"I don't care. Minato took care of me and now, I want to take care his son. I just saw bunch of angry villagers chasing him and beating him up. I stop them and I found him, all beaten up and blood all over his face."

My face became darken as Lord Hokage look at his desk guilty. "Please, Lord Hokage. I'll take care of him, train him, and become stronger. And also, bring him out of the village with me."

The Hokage look at me like I'm crazy. "What? Why? I won't let y-"

"Listen to me, I know your upset about this but, I cannot let him stay here and get beat up everyday. He needs to be strong because I have a feeling someone will try to take the nine tails in him."

"Someone will try to take the nine tails?" He said in a surprised tone.

I nodded. "Yes, he need to be prepare himself for it. And come on, I'm the "Prodigy of Konoha"."

He thought about it and he nodded. "Very we'll then. How long his training will it take?"

"Until he turns 12 years old."

"So 4 years of training?" I nodded.

He sighed. "Alright. Since you are the "Prodigy of Konoha", I trust you that you'll make him stronger ."

I smile. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

He smile too as he gave me the adoption papers.

I write it down. I can't believe that I'm going to be Naruto's big bro. I'll make Naruto stronger and be prepare for the Akatsuki.

Once I was done finishing the adoption papers, I bow to the Hokage. "Make sure that he'll be stronger once he comes back. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, Lord Hokage. He'll be strong. I promise."

He smile as I left the office. Alright Naruto, it's time to change this story and everything better...


	4. Chapter 4: The Lost Memory

**Chapter 4: The Lost Memory**

Hm, who knew that I'm part of this anime? "The Prodigy of Konoha." It kinda sounds corny. I wonder who put me in here still. And why did they do it? Maybe someone know about my life and decided to put me in here.

Nah, I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure that no one know me that well in Japan. Well, who knows?

Still, I can't believe that I adopted Naruto. Is it the right thing? I wanted to make Naruto have a peaceful and harmony life than hatred and loneliness from the villagers. Why don't the villagers see that Naruto is just a boy than the nine tails?

And also, beat him up? He don't deserve to be beaten up cause of the nine tails almost destroy Konoha and killed many lives. He didn't do anything. I swear, if they ever hurt him again, I will stop them.

Anyways, I kept on thinking on everything that has happen and Naruto's life while I walk back to Naruto's apartment. For a little boy, He has the smallest apartment I've ever seen. Did the Hokage chose that apartment for him?

Well, at least he's not sleeping in the streets. Don't worry Naruto. I'll protect you no matter what. Even it cost my life. I'll give you a better life than this.

I hope that he'll understand what I'm about to say. Even though he's young, he needs to understand why I'm doing this.

Just then, a flashback came from my head...

Flashback

"H-help. Somebody help me." I couldn't speak louder. My body feels weak. I look around and I see bunch of dead bodies all around me. everything was destroyed and they was smoke everywhere.

"M-mommy... D-daddy..." I try to call out my parents but, no answer. Am I the only one? The only person who survive?

I tried to move but, my body can't handle it. When I move my arms, I take a lot of pain from it.

I laid there, staring at all the disaster that happen in my clan. My eyes was too heavy and I slowly closing my eyes until I heard a voice.

"I need some help here! I found a little boy!" I slowly open my eyes and I look at who it was.

It was a man who had yellow hair, with a green vest.

"Stay with me, kid. You're going to be okay." He said as he pick me up slowly and carefully.

"I need a medic now!" He yelled his group as they were finding a medic.

"Hang in there. Don't say anything." He said while running.

I breath slowly and my vision was blurry and I barley hear anything.

"Stay...me...Don't you die..." That's the last thing I heard and everything went black.

2 days later...

"His condition is stable and his wounds are treatable. It's a good thing that you found him and bring him here. He could've died ." I heard a voice while I gain consciousness.

"Thank you doctor. I'm glad that he's okay." A familiar voice said.

I groan in pain while slowly opening my eyes. Once I open my eyes, I look around. My vision was slightly blurry but, a few seconds later, my vision started to clear up.

I saw two people in front of me. One of them looks like a doctor, and the other one was the man who help me.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"What? What happen?" I said while groan in pain.

"You were in a disaster and your body was very severed. But, this man saved your life." He said while pointing at the yellow hair.

He walk next to me and smile. "Hey there little fella. Feeling better?"

I nodded slowly and he chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing that I found you. What's your name?"

"R-Ricky. Ricky Narakami." I stuttered.

"Ricky Narakami? It's nice to meet you. My name is Minato. I was the one who found you. Do you remember what happen?"

I thought about it and I remember my clan was falling apart. "My home was destroyed from something."

Minato nodded. "Do you have any parents?" I was to answer the question but, I remember what happen to my parents.

"Th-they were k-killed." I felt tears coming from my eyes. Minato put his hand on my head.

"I understand. I'm sorry about your parents." I let my emotions out. I was sobbing out loudly until I fainted.

"Ricky? Ricky!" I heard Minato's voice until everything was silent.

End of Flashback...

My head snap back into reality. I clench my head and I look around. I was back in Konoha. What the hell was that?

Is this my memory when I was young? So, Minato saved me, huh?

I look up in the sky and smile. Thank you Minato for saving my life. I promise that I'll take care of Naruto. With that being said, I continue walking to Naruto's apartment.

Time Skip...

I went inside to Naruto's room and He was sitting on his bed, looking out of the window.

"Naruto?" I said in a calm tone. He look at me and grinned.

"Ricky, you're back!" He said as he hug me. I was shock at first but, I smile at him.

"Of course I'm back. Were you waiting for me?" He nodded as he let go.

"Listen Naruto, there's something that I need to talk to you." I said as he look at me confused.

"What is it." "Come on, let's talk at the Hokage's office." He stood there for a sec but nodded as we walk to the office.

When we were walking, the villagers avoid us and look at me like I was crazy. Naruto was holding my hand and stay behind me. These villagers are making me sick. They really pissing me off.

We finally made at the office. As we went inside the office, The Hokage was looking at the window. He turn around and realize that I have Naruto with me.

"Hello Naruto." He said in a kind tone.

"Old man. What is this about?" He asked.

"Well, there's something that we should tell you." He said as Naruto sat down and I stand next to the Hokage.

"Naruto, have you heard of "The Prodigy of Konoha?" Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he helped the villagers in Konoha and have an awesome jutsu that no one had." I smile at him. So he knows about me.

"That's right. Did you know this boy?" Hokage asked while pointing next to me.

"Yeah. That's Ricky. He save me from the villagers by kicking their butt."

Hokage nodded. "Well then. Naruto, do you want to meet "The Prodigy of Konoha"?"

"Yeah. Where is he?" Naruto said instantly.

I laughed as I walk next to him. "I'm right here."

Naruto's face went to excitement to surprised. "Y-you're "The Prodigy"."

I nodded. "Yup, Naruto. The one who save you from the villagers is "The Prodigy of Konoha"."

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't say anything. "Naruto, Ricky wants to adopt you."

Naruto was stunned. "Y-you want to adopt me?" I nodded. "Yes, Naruto. If you want."

Naruto look like he was about to cry. He look at me and I see tears pouring down his cheeks. He jump off his seat and hug me tightly.

I was surprised but smiled. "Is that a yes?" He nodded as he let go.

"Okay. Naruto, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Naruto said while wiping his eyes.

"If I adopt you, we're leaving Konoha for 4 years." Once I said that, Naruto was shock.

"What? But, why?" How should I explain this? "I heard that you want to become Hokage, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I want to become Hokage so everyone will look up to me."

"I know that you'll become Hokage. But, the reason that we have to leave Konoha is because I want to train you. To become stronger in order to become Hokage." He look at the ground and I sighed.

"I know you want to stay but, I just want you to be strong. If your going to become Hokage, You need to be strong to protect this village. A Hokage must to be strong in order to protect others."

I look up and nodded. "I understand. Let's go, Big Bro!"

I was surprised that he called me "Big Bro." I smiled as I nodded back.

"Alright, grab your stuff and I'll meet you at the front gate." I said as he nodded and left the office.

"Thank you, Ricky. Please, take good care of Naruto." The Hokage said and I bow to him.

"I will, Lord Hokage. I promise, I'll protect Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5: My Baby Bro

**Chapter 5: My Baby Bro**

Naruto...He called me "Big Bro". When he said that, it remind me of the book that I've found. Does this mean that I have my version of Naruto?

It didn't say who wrote it though. I wonder why?

After I talk to Lord Hokage, I went to some stores to get some supplies. I went to the weapons shop to grab some kunai, shurikens, and multiple of scrolls that hold anything.

After the weapons shop, I went to some food stores. I know that Naruto loves ramen but, I need him to eat some healthy foods like veggies and fruits. It might be funny that Naruto will pout.

You know what? I'll be nice to him and buy some instinct ramen bowls for him. I mean, you gotta give him ramen if he did his best job on practicing.

Still, I couldn't believe I've adopted Naruto. My favorite character in this series becoming my baby brother. I would never that I be in this anime and have the experience of this era. This is the best feeling I've ever had.

I wrap up my to do list and went straight to the gate. Once I got there, I waited for Naruto. I drop my stuff and lean against the gate.

While I was waiting for him, I check my pocket if I still have my MP3. Turns out, I still have it. I put my earphones on and I put some love songs.

What? Don't you listen to love songs? Don't judge me.

I was lip syncing some songs until I saw Naruto, bringing a backpack with him and wearing my beanie. I smile at him cause he'd look cute with it. I took out my earphones and smile at him.

"There you are, Naruto. You ready to go?" I said while smiling at him.

Naruto was looking down on the ground. He look like he's upset. I bent down to his height and look at him.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" I asked with a concerned tone.

He look up to me and look back at the village. I see tears coming down his cheeks.

I stood there, speechless. I don't know what to say. I know this is his home and I know he's going to be homesick.

"I-I don't know if I want to leave the village." Naruto said in a sad tone.

I sighed to him. "Naruto, do you love this village?"

He nodded. "Yeah, It's my home. This is where I was born." He smile for a sec then frown. "But, the villagers hate me. W-why do they hate me? What did I do wrong? I'm just a normal little kid. I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto yelled as tears streaming down his face. "I don't understand. Why would they hurt me? Why do they call me a demon? Just WHY!?"

I couldn't handle it. I hug him tightly, making him cry on my shoulder. He was sobbing so loudly and I felt my eyes watering.

"Naruto, I know you have so much pain inside you. I know how you feel."

"Huh?" Naruto gasp and look at me confused. "You know how I feel?"

I nodded. "Naruto, when I was your age, I was lonely. I didn't have any friends. I did a lot of pranks so people would like me. But, It turns out they hated me for what I did. I thought prank was the solution of my loneliness. Nobody didn't like me. They saw me as a jerk."

Naruto was surprised that he wasn't the only one who feel lonely. I felt his pain and he'd suffered a lot. I want to give Naruto happiness to his life and the joy that a boy need.

I smile at him as I wipe the tears off his eyes. "Naruto, you remind me of me." I said as I hug him again. "You're not the only one who has been lonely and has that pain."

Naruto began to cry again. I held him and told him that everything is going to be okay.

"Naruto, I promise you, I'll protect you with my life. I will never let someone hurt you again." I said with pride.

He look at me and look back at the village. He close his eyes and grin at me. "Okay, let's go, Big Bro!" He laugh while grinning at me.

I was surprise but smile at him. He has a great heart. I nodded as I pick up my stuff.

"Alright, let's go, Baby Bro." I said while grinning at him.

He look at me surprised but grin back as he hold my hand. We walk out of Konoha and didn't look back.

Once we were far away from the village, Naruto's journey begin. It's time that I give Naruto a better and happier life...


	6. Chapter 6: His smile makes me happy

**Chapter 6: His smile always makes me happy**

It's been a year since we left the village and Naruto have been improving. His ninjutsu is average and his taijutsu is good.

His genjutsu is not really great but, I think his ninjutsu and taijutsu is more suitable for him.

Naruto's knowledge is improving too. In the series, he has some trouble learning when Iruka-Sensei was teaching the class.

When I told him that he needs to improve his knowledge, he pouted but, I've convince him by telling him I'll buy him ramen if he does a good job.

Once I said that, he instantly stop pouting and started to learn right away.

As for me, I was doing some jutsu for myself and I gotta say, it's incredible. I never knew how much power I have.

We're at the forest and I was watching Naruto practicing his ninjutsu. He was having fun doing some transformation jutsu.

That's when he walk up to me. He sat down next to me and he was panting for air.

"Good job, Naruto. You're almost ready for the next stage." I said while smiling at him.

"Really? Alright!" He cheered as he put his fist in the air.

I chuckled at him. "Alright, let's get going. There's a small village close to here."

He nodded as we pack up our stuff and walk to the village. While we were walking, Naruto stop.

I look back and he look like he's thinking of something.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" I asked as I walk to him.

"Big bro, do you think it's okay that I go there like this?" He said while looking down.

"You mean like going to the village as yourself?" Is that what he stop?

He nodded. "You know, they might know me as a demon."

He has a point. They're might be villagers that know Naruto as the nine tails. That's when I came up with an idea.

"Say Naruto? Why don't you transform and change your appearance?"

He look up at me. "Change my appearance?" I nodded at him.

He nodded as he did a hand sign.

"Transform!" Once he said that, a pile of smoke cover him.

Once the smoke started to disappear, I look at Naruto and I was surprised.

Naruto's hair change from yellow to red. His eyes wasn't blue anymore, it was a grayish color. And his whiskers wasn't on his cheeks anymore. He looks like his mom.

"So, what do you think?" He said while grinning.

"Uh...I-it's perfect." I nervously smile at him.

Couldn't believe he transform into that. He's transformation is getting better and better.

"Alright Naruto, we have to come up an name for you." I said as I thought about some random name.

"Hmm, how about Yuuta?" I said while shrugging.

Naruto look at me weird but, smile at me.

"Yuuta...I like it." He said while grinning at me.

I chuckled as I rub his hair. "Yuuta it is. ready to go, Yuuta?"

"Yeah!" He said as he got on to my back.

I almost fell but I kept my balance. Naruto laugh as I gave him a piggy back ride. I sighed but smile at him as we walk to the village.

Even though Naruto kinda heavy, his smile gave me strength. Every time that I see his smile, it makes me happy and have a lot of confident.

20 minutes later...

We finally got there and Naruto was sleeping on my back. I look around and the village is not to big and it's very peaceful.

I walk around and I found a hotel. I went inside and I walk up to the front desk. Once I was next to the front desk, I waited until a young woman came up.

"Hello, welcome to our hotel. How can I help y-." She stop talking and stare at me surprised.

I look at her confused.

"Uh, miss? Is there something wrong?" I asked as snap back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. You look familiar." She said while she waving off.

"I look familiar?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. You kinda look like someone who help me from bandits. He was little boy and he was strong." She said as she was thinking.

"A little boy who is strong? What's his name?" I asked.

"I really don't know his name but, people called him "The Prodigy of Konoha"."

Huh? I help her? Hm, who knew that I help many people and they spread rumor about me?

""The Prodigy of Konoha?" What happen to him?" I asked.

The lady shrugged. "I don't know. I heard people say that he was killed or disappeared."

"I see. Well, I would have one room, please." I change the subject.

"Oh right. Sorry about that." She apologize as she gave me a clipboard. "Please sigh here."

I took the clipboard from her and I write my name. I gave it back at her as she gave to the key to the room. When I was about to leave, the woman stop me.

"Is that you're son?" She asked kindly.

"Yes. This is Yuuta." I said while smiling.

"Aww, he's adorable. Well, I'll see you around." She said as I nodded and walk to our room.

Once I was in our room, I set Naruto on the bed and let him sleep. He smile in his sleep and I smile at him.

The Next Day...

I decided that me and Naruto should explore around this place. Naruto agreed as he change his appearance and we walk around the village.

We went to different food place and Naruto was having fun. I was glad that Naruto was having fun and no villagers doesn't recognize him. It was good that no one know that he was in a transformation jutsu.

I was in a store and Naruto was next to me. When I was done shopping around, I look for Naruto and he wasn't next to me. I was surprised. I thought he was next to me the whole time. I didn't panic and I started to run around the village.

There was no sigh of him. I started to feel worried about him. I called his fake name out and I didn't hear him until I heard someone behind me.

"Does this kid belong to you?" A female voice said and I slowly turn around. Once I turned around, I look at the woman's face and I was shocked.

Lady Tsunade...


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth to Tsunade

**Chapter 7: Telling the truth to Tsunade**

It was a moment of silence. I was staring at her with a shock expression. I don't what to say. Lady Tsunade was next to Naruto, with her hands on his shoulders.

"Y-you're Lady Tsunade. One of the "Legendary Sannin"." I said in a surprised tone.

"How do you know who I..." She was about to ask how I know her until she look at me carefully.

At that moment, her eyes was widened and her face was full in shock.

"R-Ricky?" She asked as she walk to me slowly.

From that, a flashback came back to me...

Flashback

I was with my mom and dad at the park. We were having a lot of fun. Me and dad was playing tag and mom was watching us, smiling.

That's when I heard foot steps behind me. I turn around and it was a beautiful lady. She had light blonde hair and she has a weird dot on her forehead.

"Oh Tsunade. I thought you were at a casino or something." dad said while looking at her unexpected.

"I heard that you adopted someone. Is this him?" Tsunade asked while looking at me. I was shy as I went behind dad.

"Yeah, this is Ricky Narakami. He's kinda shy with other people. Say hi to Lady Tsunade, Ricky." He said, pushing me to Tsunade.

I blush madly and I look away from her. I didn't what to say. I'm pretty quiet around people.

"H-hello." I said it quickly and I walk back behind dad.

"Aw, he's really shy. It's okay Ricky. I don't bite." She giggle.

I slowly walk up to her. She smiles and I gave her a small smile.

"Y-you look very pretty." I shyly compliment her while blushing.

Tsunade was surprised but smile at me again as she rub my hair.

"Why, thank you." Tsunade was pleased from what I said. From that time on, me and Lady Tsunade have a strong bond between us.

End of Flashback...

"Ricky? Is that you?" Tsunade asked again, still in shock. I smile at her and nodded.

"It's been a long time, Lady Tsunade." I said while smiling.

At that moment, Lady Tsunade tackled me into a hug. I was spooked but I hug back. She hug me tight as I heard sobbing from her.

"I-I thought you were dead. Where did you go?" She asked as she let go of me.

"I-It's hard to explain." I don't know what to say. Explaining her about a jutsu that I've made, She'll think it's impossible.

"I'm glad that you're back. You're all grown up. How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 15." I answer.

"7 years, huh?" She said to herself while looking down on the ground.

That's when everything went quiet. I look at Tsunade. She seems thinking Of something. When she done thinking, she look at Naruto.

"Ricky, who's this boy?" She asked.

"This is Yuuta. He's my adopted baby brother." I answer as Naruto walk next to me.

"You adopted a kid!?" Tsunade asked in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, it's also complicated. Can we talk about this privately?" I asked, rubbing my head.

Lady Tsunade nodded as Naruto hold my hand and we walk somewhere where there's nobody around.

We decided that we should talk privately in my room hotel. When we got there, we sat down and I took a deep breath.

"Naruto, can you undo the jutsu?" I said to Naruto.

"Naruto?" Tsunade was confused.

Naruto hesitated for a sec but nodded as he undo the jutsu. As Naruto made the hand sigh, his body was cover by some the smoke was clearing up, Tsunade face was full shocked.

"You adopted him!?" Tsunade asked in a surprised tone.

That's when I ask Naruto head into the bathroom so I tell Lady Tsunade everything. When Naruto was in the bathroom, I explain everything to Tsunade. Once I was done explaining Tsunade about adopting Naruto, the whole went silent.

"I see...So that's why you had to adopt him?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I didn't want Naruto to have a rough life in Konoha. I want him to have the courage to become the greatest ninja that Konoha ever had. And also, surpass the all the Hokages. Including his father."

"Is that so?" Tsunade eye-close smile. "I understand. I think you're doing the right thing."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama." I bow to her.

"Oh don't be so formal to me. I'm not that type of person." She said, waving off.

"Anyways, you still look pretty." I compliment her. She lightly blush.

"Oh stop it. I haven't heard that from you since you were little."

"So...What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I was with apprentice and I was visiting some places." She answer.

"Let me guess. Gambling or drinking?" I asked while smirking.

"Gambling." She answer. Figures.

"I see..."

Suddenly, a woman bash into the door.

"Lady Tsunade! Where were you!? I was looking for you all ove-" She asked until she saw me.

"Wait a minute? Are you..."

"If you mean 'The Prodigy of Konoha'? Then, yes. That's me." I answer. "You must Lady Tsunade's apprentice."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. My name is Shizune." She bow to me.

"No need to be formal." I put my hand out. "My name is Ricky Narakami."

She shook my hand and she gave me a smile. I nodded and smile back.

"Oink! Oink!" Her pig oink at me.

"Oh, this is TonTon" She introduce to her.

"Nice to meet you." I said to her.

"Oink!" She oink back.

That's when I forgot to bring Naruto out. I called him out and he was in his Yuuta form. He saw Shizune and he hide behind me.

"Aww! He's so cute. Who's this little fella?" Shizune asked.

"This is Yuuta. He's my adopted baby brother." I said while pushing Naruto in front of me. "Say hi to Ms. Shizune, Yuuta."

"Umm. Hello." He said it quickly and went back behind me.

"Hehe. Why are you acting so nervous?" I chuckled at him as he smack my back.

"Hmm. Ricky. I want to see him train. I kinda curious what you taught him." Tsunade ask.

I raise my eyebrow but, nodded.

"Why not. Is it okay for you, Yuuta?" I ask Naruto.

He nodded shyly. All of us chuckled as we went to a field. Let's see if Tsunade is impress...


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering the good times

**Chapter 8: Remembering the good old days**

Lady Tsunade was very impress of Naruto's training and his skills. I was glad that I'm teaching Naruto great.

What's more surprising is that Tsunade is helping him on his training and also teaching him some Taijutsu. Gotta give her some credits. She was a big help.

Also, Shizune really like Naruto a lot. She likes playing with him and talking with him. I'm happy that they're getting along.

Right now I'm was waking to the shopping district with Lady Tsunade and I see people looking at me either shock or very curious. I kept hearing them "Is that the prodigy?" "No way! Is it really him?" "The prodigy is in our village".

There was so many gossips everywhere. I'm not annoyed but, surprised that people really think that I'm the prodigy. I mean, it's amazing that me being famous around the ninja world.

"You know something? I can't believe that I became a famous ninja." I said to Tsunade.

"Hm, you're bragging about being famous?" She smirked at me.

"I wouldn't call it bragging. It's unexpected."

"We'll, you're not like other ninjas. You have a special power that nobody has." She explained.

"I know. But, why me? Why do I have this special power?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. My guess someone from another dimension gave you that power."

"Someone from another dimension? What do you mean by that?" I was confused about her guess.

"It's just a wild guess for me" She shrugged. "Anyways, I'm very impress on how you train Naruto."

"Really?"

"Well of course. You're teaching him step by step of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. His skill is getting better and much stronger." She smiled at me.

"Hehehe. Come on, I'm just teaching him some basic jutsu." I laugh embarrassed while rubbing my hair.

"You too though. You're helping Naruto some Taijutsu. I gotta give the credit for it." I said.

"Hmm, thank you. Happy to help." She wink at me. "We should get back to Shizune and Naruto. I wonder what they'll doing."

I nodded at her as we walk back to the training area. When we got there, we saw Naruto running away from Shizune. I guess they're playing tag. I smile at them because Naruto is having a great time.

Suddenly, a flashback snap in my head...

Flashback

"You can't catch me, dad!" I taught at dad while running away from him, laughing.

"Oh really? You better run, Ricky!" He said while dashing towards me.

I was playing tag with Minato and Kushina was watching us, smiling. It was fun but, Minato cheated. He use his 'Flying Thunder God' to teleported next to me.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I pouted at him.

"Hahaha. Sorry, I just had to do that." He laughed while patting my head. "You're adorable when you pout.

"I-I'm not adorable!" I said while looking away, blushing.

"Okay boys! Let's get something to eat!" Kushina yelled at us.

"Okay! Say, Ricky. Wanna gets some Ichiraku's?" He said.

"Yeah! I want ramen!" I cheered as I hop onto Minato's back.

We all laughed as we walked to Ichiraku's...

End of Flashback

As the flashback ended, my eyes started to tear up. I couldn't believe that I was having fun with Minato and Kushina. I wish that I could meet them right now.

"Hm? Ricky, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tsunade asked me in a worried tone.

"Um...It's nothing. When I watch them playing, It remind me of me playing with..." I was bout to say Minato but, I couldn't.

"Ricky..."

"Huh, watching Naruto having fun makes me happy. He reminds me of me when I was his age. I was like that and It kinda feels weird that he does the same thing that I did. This is why I adopted him. Not just because I wanted to protect him, I adopted him because what he has been threw. He didn't have parents when he grew up, he felt lonely." I look up in the sky and smiled.

"But not anymore. He has someone with him now and I'm that person. No matter where he goes or how far we are, I'll always be with him by his side. Because he's my baby brother now and I'm his big bro."

I look at Tsunade and she nodded while smiling. I smiled back as I continue to watch them play.

"Hey, big bro! Betcha can't catch me!" He taught as he ran away from me.

"Hm. We'll see about that!" I chuckled as I chase after Naruto

Naruto, I'll make everything of you're life better and you'll won't ever be lonely you're my baby bro and also precious to me...


	9. Chapter 9: Naruto's Nightmare

**Chapter 9: Naruto's nightmare**

Today, I gave Naruto the day off. He wants to keep going and practice more but, I think he deserve a break. I know he wants to be strong in order to become Hokage but, he at least get a day off.

I was making breakfast for him while he was sleeping. I probably give him some organic pancakes and milk. Basically a healthy breakfast for him. Actually, nevermind, I put some chocolate in there since he has been working hard.

After I cook the pancakes, I heard a noise coming from Naruto's room. It was him with my beanie, rubbing his eyes yawning. I smile as he look up at me.

"Morning, Big bro." He said as he yawn again.

"Morning, Baby bro. I made some breakfast for you." I said, start putting the pancakes on his plate.

"Whoa! Is this chocolate pancakes!?" He asked with a surprised tone.

I nodded. "Of course. Since you were doing great at you're training, I wanted to give you a little treat. So dig in.

"Thanks, Big bro!" He grin as he took a big bite of the pancakes. "Mmm, This is good!"

I chuckled at him. "Thanks. I'm not much a cook but, I'm glad that you like it."

"It's really good. I like it!" He grin as there was chocolate all over his mouth.

I started laughing at him as he was confused. Seeing that smiling always make my day.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Hahaha! I-it's nothing, really! Hahaha!" I laughed hysterically as Naruto grab a mirror.

"Huh? Oh, so that's why you're laughing?" He blush embarrassed as I kept on laughing. That's when he smirked evilly, reaching for bunch of melted chocolate and throw it right in my face.

I stood there, looking at Naruto who started laughing crazy.

"Hahaha! You should see the look on you're face! Hahaha!" Naruto laughing, grabbing his stomach and pointing at me.

"Oh, you're so going to get it!" I grab some chocolate and started throwing at him.

From that point on, we had our chocolate fight, which made the whole kitchen covered in chocolate.

After we clean the kitchen and took a shower, I decided that me and Naruto hangout with lady Tsunade and Shizune since we don't have nothing to do at the moment. When we got there, Naruto was all joy when he saw Shizune. He really likes Shizune.

"Hello, Ricky." Tsunade nodded as I nodded back.

"Hello, Tsunade. How was you're day?"

"It's good. Everything seems very peaceful today." She smiles as we sat next to each other. "How's Naruto? Had he been improving his training?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's really getting the hang of it. He'd never give up."

"I see...So what about you?" She asked.

"Me? Nothing much. I practiced here and there but, I was too focused on Naruto's training." I shrugged.

She nodded a I look at Shizune. "How's things, Shizune?"

"It's okay. I'm glad you brought Naruto here. He's really cute." She smiles as Naruto to blush.

"I-I'm not cute!" Naruto blushed madly as he pouted.

I chuckled, rubbing his hair. "Anyways, it's his day-off today and I'm taking him to the festival. Do you guys want to come?

"Sorry, Ricky. I have some important things to do today." She said.

"I understand. Well, I gotta go, I promise Naruto that we go to the park. I'll see you to later." I said as we each other wave goodbye.

As we arrived to the festival, Naruto started dragging me to different food stands. It's a good thing that I got a lot of money in my scroll because Naruto was going bananas all over the food stands. And believe me, Naruto is a savage when it comes to food.

After he was done eating, I've decided that we should play some games around the festival. He agreed and we'd played a lot of games. I was so happy that Naruto was having a lot of fun.

I hope that he continues to be happy. As it was getting late, we heading back to the hotel for the rest of the night.

"Alright, Baby bro... Time to get some sleep. You got training in the morning." I said to him.

"Alright, Big bro! Goodnight!" He grinned as he went to his room.

I smiled as I went to my room and went to bed.

2 hours later...

I was having the most pleasant dream until I was wakened by a scream. I sat up and I heard someone screaming.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, BIG BRO! I NEED YOU!" It was Naruto.

I ran to his room and I saw him on his bed, tossing and turning while he was sweating.

"Naruto, wake up!" I ran up to him and started to shake him.

He gasped and sat up to his bed. He looked around and saw me. Tears was running down his cheeks as he tackled me into a hug.

"Big bro!" He said as he was sobbing on my chest.

"Naruto?" I was confused but, decided to comfort him. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"B-big bro, I had a nightmare." He continued. "I-I *hic* was running away f-from angry *hic* villagers a-and...I was getting beat up. You were there a-and you *hic* didn't help me." I was shocked. I didn't help him? "Y-you stood there and walk away from m-me...

"Naruto...I would never do that. I would protect you from those villagers." I hug him tight as he did the same. "Naruto, you know I'll always be there when you need me.

"Y-you promised?" He look at me with sad eyes.

I smiled at him as I wiped his tears. "No matter what happens, I promise that I'll always be there for you.

He sad smile and gave me another hug. "Big bro, can I sleep with you? I'm afraid to sleep by myself."

I chuckled and nodded. "Of course." He grinned as I carry him to my room.

We climb into my bed and We laid next to each other. I waited for him to sleep and I hug him, making him smile in his sleep

Naruto...No matter what, I will protect you with my life...


	10. Chapter 10: Naruto can what?

**Chapter 10: Naruto can what?**

I couldn't sleep after Naruto's nightmare. I laid next next to him and think about what he'd said. 'I didn't try to help him? Why did I left him to get beat up?'

I tried to not to think about but, It kept bothering me. Sun came up and I slowly got off my bed without waking Naruto up. I look at him, he was drooling on my pillow while holding my beanie.

I smiled as write him a note. I gotta take a walk to clear my head. Maybe I can talk to Lady Tsunade. I wonder if she's not busy today.

I change to my regular clothes and went out. I put my hand in my pocket and look around. The villagers are looking me like I came back for the dead.

'This place is getting weird.' I thought.

I finally went to Lady Tsunade's room. I knock on the door and waited. Couple seconds later, the door open.

It was Lady Tsunade. She was wearing a basic white robe and her hair was covering her right eye.

"Oh, Ricky. What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"Lady Tsunade...Do you have a moment? There's...something I need to talk to you." I asked while looking away from her.

"Um...Sure. Please, come in." She open the door and I walk inside.

Meanwhile (Naruto)...

I slowly open my eyes. I lean up and look around while rubbing my eyes.

"B-Big Bro?" I said while looking around.

'Where did he go? I thought.

I look to my left and there was a note on the end table. I pick it up and it says:

Naruto,

I'll be back later. I gotta talk to Grandma Tsunade about something important. If you're hungry, there's instant ramen for you in the kitchen. Please stay here until I get back...

Big Bro

'Something important?' I thought as I put back the note on the table.

I got up and went to the kitchen to eat some ramen. Still, why does Big Bro want to talk to Grandma Tsunade early in the morning?

After my ramen, I went back to Big Bro's room and laid on his bed. I sighed as I look at the ceiling. It's boring when there's nothing to do.

'Hmm, I wonder Big Bro has some stuff that I can waste time on?' I saw his backpack and walk to it.

I was curious of what he has. I open his backpack and pour all his stuff on the bed. There was some weird stuff that he has.

Especially this thing. I pick it up and it was some sort of a music thing. I look at it and it was called a "MP3". What the heck is a MP3?

It also has a long wire that was attach to the MP3 thing. There was buttons on the thing. As I press it, I started to hear a weird sound.

It was coming from the wire. I pick it up and I hear music coming from it. I slowly put it in my hear and it a guy that is singing.

Back to Ricky...

"What? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah. I woke up from Naruto. I went to his room and I saw him moving around his bed screaming "NO! BIG BRO DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" I was scared and I shake him to wake him up." I took a deep breath as I continued. "He gasp as he awake. Once he was awake, he look at me and immediately hug me."

"Ricky..." Tsunade muttered.

"He was crying and told me his nightmare. He said that he was getting beat up by angry villagers. What's worst is that I was there and I..."

"You what?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I didn't bother helping him. I stood there,watching him get beat up. As he was getting beaten, he said that I walk away from him." From that moment, I felt tears dripping down on my hand.

I sobbed as Tsunade came up and comfort me, rubbing my back.

"I-I don't know if it will happen in the future. I-I..."

"Shh...Ricky that's enough. You don't have to explain to me anymore." Tsunade said with a gentle tone.

"B-but..." I tried to talk but Tsunade interrupt me.

"Ricky Narakami! What Naruto said about his nightmare, it's not going to happen! You know it and he know it!" Tsunade consoled me, clamping her hands on mine. "Look at me..."

I slowly raise my head and look at her straight at her eyes.

"You're the prodigy of Konoha. Don't you EVER think about it...No matter what, you will protect that boy. You're his Big Bro. Don't ever leave by his side."

She's right. I'm his Big Bro and I will never leave him. EVER.

"Th-thank you..." I sad smile as we hug each other.

"Anything for my godchild. I'm just helping you out." She giggled as we let go. "You should get back to your apartment. You don't want Naruto be worried about you."

I nodded as we say our goodbyes and walk back.

Later...

When I was walking back, I kept thinking about what Lady Tsunade said earlier about that I'm her godchild. I guess that she's my godmother. I don't know, Minato and Kushina probably told me she's my godmother.

Maybe she wanted to be my godmother. I'll ask her some other time.

I finally got back to the apartment. I took out my keys, unlock the door, and walk inside.

"Baby bro?" I yelled slightly.

Suddenly, I heard someone singing. I was confused. It was coming from my room. I walk slowly to my room. I took a peek and I was shocked.

Naruto was listening to my MP3 player and he was...He was singing! Since when Naruto know how's to sing.

I stood there and listen what he was singing.

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Why'd you have to leave so soon?

Why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?

'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya

Without feeling much worse

I know you're in a better place

But it's always gonna hurt

Carry on

Give me all the strength I need to carry on

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Oohh

How do I breathe without you

I'm feeling so cold

I'll be waiting right here for ya

Till the day you're home

Carry on

Give me all the strength I need to carry on

So let the light guide your way

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Oohh

When I see you again

See you again

When I see you again

I was surprised that Naruto can sing. He's voice was like an angel. I couldn't believe it...He has vocals. Tears was flowing down my face. His voice was so emotional.

Next thing you know, Naruto notice me crying. He took out the earphones and panicked.

"B-Big bro...I-I'm sorry! I-I was bored and I-I was curious about this thing and I-"

"Naruto...When did you know how to sing?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I-I don't know. I was listening to this song and I guess sang along with it. I'm sorry for taking your stuff without asking." He said, looking at the ground guilty.

"Naruto..." I raise his head to look at me. "You don't have to say sorry. I know you're bored without me. And it's okay. Don't worry about it."

He nodded. "Big bro? Why are you crying?"

"Hm? Oh! It's nothing..." I sad smile as I wiped my eyes.

"Was it the song I sang? I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay. The song was a memento of a person that I lost..." I sighed.

"The person you lost? Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"A friend of mine before I did pranks. She was the very first friend that I've ever made." I laugh sheepish.

"Really? What was her name?"

"Her name was...Rin."

Hey guys! The next chapter will be about Ricky and his friend Rin. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next one.

By the way, the song that Naruto sang was Charlie Puth- "See You Again".

I don't own the song nor the picture. Anyways, Seeya!


	11. Chapter 11: That special someone

**Chapter 11: That Special Someone**

 _ **'Tell me Big Bro. Who was she?' Naruto asked me.**_

 _ **I chuckled at him. 'Alright, alright. Let me tell you a story about me when I was your age and also made my very first friend.'**_

 **Flashback (Ricky: Age 8)**

I was at the park, sitting alone on the swings. I was watching the kids, playing with their friends.

 _ **'Big bro. Why were you sitting alone?' Naruto interrupted.**_

 _ **'Because I didn't know how to greet with someone. I was really shy when I was little.' I smiled at Naruto.**_

 _ **'Oh...Keep going Big Bro.' Naruto said as I nodded at him.**_

I sighed deeply, looking down my feet.

 _'I wish I was brave enough to talk to someone. I'm such a scaredy cat.' I thought._

"Hi there!" I heard a voice in front of me. I look up and it was a girl.

"Um...H-Hi..." I tried to say hello but, I couldn't.

"Why are you here alone?" She asked curiously. "You don't want to play?"

I look away from her. "N-no... I-I'm scared."

"Of what? You scared of playing with them?" She asked as I nodded. She giggled. "Aw, you're shy, huh? C'mon, let's play!"

She grabbed my hand, making me blushed. She drag me everywhere and I played with her for a while. When it's time to go, she gave me a hug.

"Say, I haven't catch your name." She said nicely.

"R-Ricky..." I nervously answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Ricky. My name is Rin. I hope we can be friends." She smiles at me as she hug me.

I blushed crazy when she hugged me. I can even hear her heart beating. Something about her makes me feel comfortable.

"Well, I gotta go." Rin said as she left go of me. "I'll see you around, Ri-Kun"

She waved goodbye as she walk home. As she walk away from me, I had a feeling that we're going to meet again.

 **Present**

' _ **After I met Rin, I've open more of myself and I was confident to talk someone. Me and her always hangout together. We kept on seeing each other at that park. I always at the swings, waiting for her. Once I see her, she makes me smile.'**_

 _ **'She really makes you happy, Big Bro?' Naruto asked.**_

 _ **'Yeah, we were best friends for 4 years. That's until...' I was about to say something but, I remember what happen.**_

 _ **"Until what? Tell me, c'mon!' Naruto was excited to know.**_

 _ **'Everything was great until...'**_

 **Flashback (Ricky: Age 12)**

I was sitting on the same swings, holding a rose for Rin **.** I was there to confess my feelings for her. I waited for 1 hour. She didn't show up.

 _'Where is she? I hope she read the note.' I thought while looking at the rose._

I kept on waiting for her until I saw her, walking towards me. I was about to show her the rose until I saw her face. Her face was all sad and I saw dry tears from her eyes.

"Rin-Chan? Are you okay? " I asked concerned.

She shook her head.

"What happened?" I asked as she shook her head again. "C'mon. You can tell me. I'm your best friend."

"I-I..." She tried to speak but, couldn't.

"C'mon, Rin-Chan. What is it? What's going o-"

"I'm moving." She interrupt me.

"What did you say?" I asked again.

"I said I'moving away, okay!?." She yelled at me.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry, Ri-Kun." She said as tears coming down her face.

"Y-your leaving me?" I could feel my eyes watering. "W-Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I-I tried to convince my parents to stay here but, they don't have a choice." She explained.

"No... P-Please. Don't leave me..." I couldn't my tears. They were dripping down to the ground.

"I don't want to leave you too. But, my parents doesn't have a choice." Rin was sobbing.

"R-Rin. I'm begging you. I don't to lose you." I hug her as she hug back. "Please don't go."

"I know. I don't want to go too." We'd embrace for couple of seconds until she let go. "I-It's going to be okay. You'll be fine without me."

"No! I won't be fine! You've gave the confidence to be myself to others but, now your leaving... I don't know if I can have that confidence to do it." I continue to sob until I felt a hand on my chin.

I look up and Rin was kissing me. I was surprised for a bit but, I kissed back. Her was soft and so tender. We pull back and we rest our forehead on each other.

"I wanted to do that for so long." She said. "I didn't have the guts to do it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was in love with you ever since we were young." She eye-closed smiled.

"Funny, I was in love with you too. And I also didn't have the guts to tell you that." I smiled.

We kissed once more until it was time. We look at each other and I forgot to give her the rose. I show it to her and she was surprised.

"Ri-Kun? You don't ha-"

"Keep it. Whatever you feel lonely, look at this rose to remember me by." I smiled at her.

"Ri-Kun..." She was speechless until she smile. "Okay, I will never lose it."

"Good..." I smile until i frowned. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." She said as we embrace one last time.

"I love you, Ri-Kun." She said.

"I love you too, Rin-Chan. I'll see you again." I said as we went to our separate ways.

 **Present**

 _ **I felt tears on my cheeks. I sniff and started to sob. That's when Naruto hug me and I hugged him back**_

 _ **I'd miss her so much... I wish I can see her again...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Brotherly Bond

**Chapter 12: Brotherly Bond**

 **3 Years later...**

It was time to head back to the village and Naruto is ready. I've been watching Naruto become stronger and he has improving a lot. Most of all, from the past 3 years, Naruto was happy. Happy that his life isn't a burden and I was the one who did it.

As for me, I've successfully know every jutsu that Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and 3rd Hokage taught me. And I must say, these skills are amazing and very powerful. Still, the mysterious jutsu, I couldn't know about it. It's very difficult to learn it. I should talk about Lord Hokage about it.

Oh yeah, Naruto's appearance change. His hair is was now long just like Minato's and he is more attractive. His clothes is different. He now wears a white shirt with a black/white hoodie with the Uzumaki symbol behind his back, black ninja pants, and my old pair of white sneakers. Also, he put his kunai holster on his right leg, and my beanie.

As for me, I also change my appearance. My yellow was also long like Minato's and I'm also attractive. I'm like bragging about my looks, huh? Anyways, I wear a white shirt with my Narakami symbol and the uzumaki symbol on the back, khaki ninja pants, and brand new white sneakers. I also wear fingerless gloves, kunai holster on my right leg, and my whole right arm is bandages.

Me and Naruto were packing our stuff and we headed to Tsunade's place. As we got there, I knock at her and waited. Once it was open, Tsunade immediately hug me. She wasn't sad nor angry.

"Tsunade?" I look at her confused.

"Sorry." Tsunade let go of me. "I just wanted to hug you because you're heading back to the village."

"You know this isn't goodbye, right? We'll see each other again." I smiled at him.

"I know that. Just, be careful, okay? And also, take care of Naruto." Tsunade said as I nodded.

"Of course, I won't leave him by his side." I said.

"That's the Ricky I know." She gave me another hug. "I'll see you around, Ricky."

"You too, Tsunade. Don't drink or gamble too much."

"Ha, like that's going to happen." She smirked as she gave Naruto a hug too. "Take care of your big brother, Naruto."

"Yes, Grandma Tsunade!" He grinned at him.

We waved each other goodbye as we left her place. During our walk, Shizune came up to us and hug both of cried a little bit but, she knows that we meet again soon. After we say our goodbyes, we started walking to Konoha.

As we were walking, it was quiet. So I decided to talk to Naruto for a little bit.

"You ready to head back to the village?" I asked Naruto.

"You bet! It's been a while seeing the leaf village." Naruto grinned at me.

"Me too. 3 years of training and now you're one step closer to become Hokage." I closed-eye smiled at him.

"It's because you, Grandma Tsunade, and Shizune helped and supported me. Especially you. You gave me the best thing in life." He said.

"Is that so? What did I gave you?" I asked him curious.

"... What is like to have someone who is family to me. What it feel to have someone who loves me like family. What it feels to have a brother who took care for me, and protect me,. I'd never felt this way before. It's all thanks to you, Big Bro. You've gave a second chance that nobody wouldn't do." I stop and look at him shocked. "Big Bro... I-I love you!"

From that moment, Naruto gave me one of the most memorable hug I've got from him. I stood there, looking up the sky.

 _'Dad... Mom... Can you see this? Are you watching this? Naruto loves me as a brother.'_ I smiled as couple of tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Naruto..." He let go and look at me. "You've gave me a second chance too."

"Really? What did I do?"

"I'm not alone anymore because of you. I-I love you too, Baby Bro." I smiled at him as he gave me another hug.

Me and Naruto embrace for a while we let go of each other.

"Now then, ready to head home, Baby Bro?" I asked.

"Believe it! Let's go home, Big Bro!" He jump on my back and he was really heavy.

But, it didn't bother me. Because our brotherly bond is unbreakable. As we walk to the village, I kept on thinking about the villagers at the leaf.

Are they going to try killing Naruto again? Or they going hate me and try to kill me because I'm Naruto's brother? Or maybe, both of us?

If they try anything on us, they'd better watch themselves...


	13. Chapter 13: Home

**Chapter 13: Home**

"Big Bro~~! Are we there yet?" Naruto asked while dragging his backpack.

"We should be close." I answered.

"Are you sure? We've been walking for like an hour, believe it." Naruto complaining.

"You sure are impatient." I chuckled at him.

"I'm so tired~~! Can't we take a break?" He asked.

"Let me think about it." I stop and put on my thinking face. "... No."

"OH COME ON!" He yelled at me.

"Alright alright. Let's take a br-" Suddenly, I saw a big green gate straight ahead.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto look at me confused.

"We're here." I pointed in front of us.

"FINALLY! Onward, Big Bro!" He said as he got on my back again.

"*sigh* Why do I have to give you a piggyback ride?" I said to myself as Naruto laughed.

"Because you love me." He grinned at me.

I chuckled at him. "Of course I love you. Hang on!" I grab his legs and dash my way to the front gate.

I ran for my life and Naruto holding tight, laughing crazy. I'd also chuckled until we reach to the front gate.

I slowly drop Naruto and walk to Izumo and Kotetsu. I was about to talk until a memory started to refresh my mind.

The memory show me that me, Izumo, and Kotetsu are good buddies when we were little. Huh? I thought they know me when I first show up in Konoha.

I smirked and I told Naruto to wait here for a bit. He was confused at first, but nodded. I grab my mask from my bag. Oh yeah, I made a mask back when we were away from Konoha. Just to hide my identity from enemies. It's basically a ski mask.

I put it on and walk over to them with my katana on my hand. They notice me as they ran in front of me.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Izumo said exclaimed.

" **I want your soul! Your delicious young soul!"** I said with a deep voice.

"Our what? Like that's going to happen." Kotetsu said as they got to there battle stance.

"Snrk! Hahaha!" I started to laugh. The reason I laugh is because they're face was priceless.

"What's so funny? Answer me!" Izumo yelled.

"Hahaha! S-Stop making that face! Haha!" I laugh hysterically as they were really confused. I pull myself together as I put back my katana and remove my mask.

I look at them as they were shocked. I chuckled at them.

"It's been awhile, Izumo, Kotetsu."

"R-Ricky? Is that you?" Izumo asked with a shocked tone.

"The one and only "The Prodigy of Konoha" at your service." I eye closed smile at them.

They stood there for a second until they ran to me and hug me tightly.

"G-Guys! Y-You're s-struggling me!" I tried to pry off the hug.

"Oh, sorry!" They said as they release me and I took a deep breath.

"I'm *cough* good." I said while I inhale and exhale.

"I thought you were dead. What happen to you?" Kotetsu asked very curious.

"Let just say that things are very confusing." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, anyways, how are you guys? How long has it been?"

"It's been 4 years."

"So you know who I was when we saw each other 4 years ago?" I asked.

"Actually, after you went to see the Hokage, me and Kotetsu asked to ourselves if that was really you, but we doubted that it was you." Izumo explained.

"Say, who's that kid?" Izumo asked while looking behind me.

"Naruto! Get over here!" I yelled to him as he walk behind me.

"Naruto? Isn't that-"

"If you saying what I think you're saying, then yes. And as you know, he's my adopted baby brother."

"What!? You adopted him?" They were shocked.

"Yeah. You guys, I wanted to play 21 questions with y'all, but I gotta see the Hokage, right now." I said.

"I see. Go ahead." They said as they made path to us.

"Let's go, Naruto." I said as he went next to me and walk to the Hokage's office. "Naruto, put on your hoodie and your face mask. I don't anyone to recognize you right now."

"You too. If they see you, they'll go crazy if they recognize you." Naruto said as he put on his hoodie and his mask.

"Oh yeah. Your right." I nodded at him as I put my mask on as he continue to walk.

"Hey, Big Bro?"

"What is it, Naruto?" I stop as I look at him.

"Let's prank the old man." He smirked.

 _'A prank on the Hokage, huh? Sounds like fun.'_ I smiled evilly

"You know what? Let's do it." I said.

"Really, Big bro?" His eyes light up.

"I'm bored anyway. Come here, here's the plan..."

 **Hokage**

I was doing some paperwork and I'm really tired. So many villagers requested for some help and it's getting annoying.

Still, it's been 4 years since Ricky and Naruto went traveling. I wonder if they're on their way right now? I want to see how Naruto is. Especially Ricky.

Suddenly, A smoke bomb came from the window and smoke spread around the room. I stood up and back away from the smoke.

As the smoke faded away, two people stand in the middle of the room. One is wearing a demon mask and the other wore a fox mask.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" I exclaimed at them.

 **"Lord Hokage, we want your body for an experiment."** The boy with the demon said.

"My body for an experiment!? You're outta damn mind. You ain't going to take my body." I said to them.

 **"We will take your body and we'll use lethal force."** The little boy with the fox mask said.

"You'll tell me who you two are or I'll bring reinforcements." I demanded.

That's when both of them started to laugh.

I look at them confused. "What's so funny?"

"I-I can't! Hahaha!" They continued laughing and I was getting annoyed.

"Alright, Baby Bro. That's enough." The demon mask said.

"Aww, it was getting more fun." The little one pouted as they took off their mask.

As they slowly took off their mask, I was in complete shocked.

 **Ricky**

Oh man, the way Lord Hokage look at us. His facial expression was priceless. Me and Naruto slowly took out mask slowly and we look at his face. He was completely shocked.

Me and Naruto chuckled at him.

"Ricky? Naruto? Is it really you two?" Lord Hokage asked.

"The prodigy of Konoha and the future Hokage are back!" We grinned at them.

The Hokage walk up to us and he'd hug both of us.

"You knuckleheads. Don't do that." He said as we chuckled.

"Sorry bout that. We have to do it." I said as he let go of us.

"How are you two? How was the training?" He asked.

"Naruto's training was a success. His chakra and his ability to do jutsu is perfect." I explained.

"Is that so? What about you, Ricky? Did you do some training for yourself?"

"Now that you mention, yeah. I was amazed that I can do these type of jutsu." I said.

"That's good to hear. Is there anything that you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Oh! I'd almost forgot. I met my godmother, Lady Tsunade." I said.

"Really? How did you meet her?" He was surprised.

"Me and Naruto met her at a small village. She was doing gambling again." I explained.

"I'd figured she'll do that." The Hokage sighed. "Sounds like you two had a great travel."

"Yeah. Big Bro is awesome. We had fun together, believe it!" Naruto said as I smiled and rub his head.

"I see. Well, since your back, here's some money for you two and the keys to your apartment." He said as he brought out the keys and money from the drawer.

I pick up the stuff and he'd gave me a lot of money.

"Whoa! Lord Hokage, this is a lot of money. You don't have to give this to us." I tried to give it back, but he'd wave it off.

"Just take it, Ricky. You guys deserve it." He smiled.

"Wow, old man! Thank you!" Naruto grinned.

"No problem."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. Well, we should be going." I said as I put the money in my pocket.

"Of course, it's good to see you two back." He said as he sat back to his seat.

"You too. Later Lord Hokage." Me and Naruto bow to him as we walk out of the room.

 **Hokage**

Those two really like brothers. I think Ricky made the right choice of becoming his big brother. Naruto is now have someone who cares about him.

Ricky, thank you...


	14. Chapter 14: Ramen Time!

**Chapter 14: Ramen Time!**

After we talk to the Hokage, me and Naruto are heading to our apartment. It's kinda weird that the Hokage gave a lot of money. I mean, I know he really care about us, but he don't really give it to us.

Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I'll keep my mouth shut and let it happen.

"Man, Big Bro. I couldn't believe that old man gave all those money." Naruto jumping all joy.

"Yeah, I guess. How does it feel being back home?" I asked.

"I'm happy that we're back home." He smiled at me.

"I see." I nodded while looking at the ground.

"Is there something wrong, Big Bro?" Naruto looked at me concerned.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing really. Just thinking something random." I sheepishly said.

"Are you sure? You looked kinda sad." He asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, let's get to the apartment." I said.

"Okay." He said as we continue to walk.

As we arrived to our new apartment, I went towards the front door. Once I put the keys in the doorknob, I slowly open and took a peek inside.

I was in complete shock. The apartment was very modern. Every single area looked brand new.

"Big Bro, I wanna see!" Naruto said, pushing the door wide open. "Whoa! This place is awesome, believe it!"

"Lord Hokage is really giving this apartment to us?" I asked myself.

"The old man is the best! I love it!" Naruto grinned as he ran to find his room.

 _'This is amazing, he really is letting us have this.'_ I thought while smiling.

Naruto came out, holding his stomach.

"What's wrong, Baby Bro?" I asked.

Next thing you know, I heard his stomach growling.

Naruto nervously laugh. "Hehe, I guess I'm hungry."

I chuckled at him. "Well, we didn't have any breakfast. How about we get something to eat? Your choice."

Naruto put on his thinking face until his face brighten up. "I know! Let's get some ramen at Ichiraku! I've haven't had ramen in like forever! Can we go there, Big Bro!? Please? Pretty please? Please!?"

"*chuckle* Sure, let's go." I nodded as I turned around.

Naruto immediately jump and hug me behind. "Yeah! I love you, Big Bro!"

"Love you too, Baby Bro. But, you'll only eat 3 bowls." I said.

"Aww, come on." Naruto pouted.

"Don't give me that face. You're just eating 3 bowls." I said.

"Wanna make a bet?" He smirked.

"A bet, huh? What's the bet?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I bet I can beat you in a race to Ichiraku. If you win, I'll eat 3 bowls. But, if I win, I'll eat 6 bowls." He explained.

I sweatdropped at him, but nodded. "Okay, Naruto. You're on!"

"Alright! I'm going beat you, Big Bro, believe it!" I smirked at me.

"We'll see about that. Let's head outside." I said as we walk outside.

Once we got outside, I made a starting line by using the dirt from the ground.

"Alright, Baby Bro. Whoever gets to Ichiraku first, wins the race." I said as we went in front of the line.

"You're going down, Big Bro!" Naruto said it cocky.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you'll eat my dust cause I'm faster than you." I smirked.

"No way you're faster than me! You're too slow, believe it!" He yelled as I shook my head.

"Get ready!" I said as me and Naruto went into our running pose.

"Get set...GO!" Once I yelled go, me and Naruto sprint as fast as we go.

Me and him were right next each other and we exchanged looks. We kept on running and running until we saw Ichiraku right in front of us.

"6 bowls of ramen, here I come!" Naruto yelled out.

"Not in my watch!" I yelled as we were getting closer to Ichiraku.

We were one store away from the ramen shop. Me and Naruto jump for it. We jump until we fell to the ground. I look up, looking at Naruto.

Guess what? It was a draw. Me and Naruto's hands were line up perfectly on the Ichiraku building.

"Aww, man! It's a draw." Naruto said as we got up.

"Seems like it, but you know what? I change my mind." I eye closed smiled at him. "You can eat 6 bowls, Naruto."

"Really!? You mean it!?" Naruto look at me surprised.

"I know you didn't have Ichiraku ramen for while so, yeah." I said as Naruto jump up and down all happy.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered until his stomach starts growling again. "Come on, Big Bro! I'm staving."

I nodded as we went inside. When I went inside the ramen, another memory flashes inside my head.

 **Flashback...**  
Me and Minato were standing in front of Ichiraku.

"Dad? What is this place?" I asked Minato, hiding behind his legs.

"This Ricky is where me and Kushina usually eat at." He explained. "This is actually our favorite place since we were young. I know your going to like it."

I nodded as we went inside the shop.

"Welco- Oh, if it isn't my usual customer! How's it going, Minato?" The guy who is probably the owner.

"Hello, Teuchi. I'm great." He smiled.

"That's good. What would you li-" Teuchi was about to what does Minato want until he look at me. "Say, who is this young lad?"

I got spooked and I hide behind Minato's legs. "Oh, this is Ricky. He's my adopted son."

"Your adopted son, you say?" Teuchi asked surprised.

"That's right. I brought him here to make him eat your village best ramen." Minato said as he pick me up and sat me on the stool.

"Hohoho, well then, I suppose that I give him the usual, I presume?"

"Yup, make it 2 bowls." He said, raising two fingers.

"Two miso ramen, coming right up!" Teuchi said as he started making the ramen.

I sat next to Minato, feeling so self conscious.

"Don't be scared, Ricky. It's just food." Minato said.

"I-I know that, dad." I pouted as Minato chuckled.

"Here you go, Ricky. Enjoy." Teuchi said as he place the ramen in front of me.

"Thank you, Teuchi-San." I nodded, picking up the chopsticks.

I dig in and I slowly took my first bite of Ichiraku ramen. Once I swallowed the noodles, my eyes brighten up and started to stuffing my face with ramen. The aroma from the ramen smelled good and the flavor was outstanding. I finish the bowl until 10 seconds.

"Refill please!" I put out the bowl. I look around and Teuchi and Minato was shocked.

I burped. "What?"

"My, my, he'd finish his ramen in 10 seconds. That's the fastest time I've ever seen." Teuchi said.

"H-He beat my record." Minato muttered.

"Sorry, dad." I look at the ground guilty.

Minato rubbed my hair. "Oh, don't be sorry, Ricky. That was amazing. Congratulations on beating the fastest record."

I look up and grinned. "Thanks, dad!"

 **End of Flashback...**

 _'So Minato took me here, huh?'_ I smiled as me and Naruto sat down.

I heard someone coming out from the back room. It was Teuchi.

"Welcome to Ichira-" Teuchi was about to welcome us until he saw Naruto. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Hey there, Teuchi! It's been awhile, believe it!" He grinned.

"My, look how big you've grown. Where were you?" Teuchi asked.

"Oh, I went to travel with my Big Bro." He said.

"Your big b-" Teuchi look at Naruto confused until he turn his head to me. "R-Ricky? I-Is it really you?"

I smiled at him. "It's been awhile, Teuchi-San."

He walk up to me and hug me. I chuckle as I hug him back.

"I thought you were dead. How could you be alive?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah, about that. I'll explain that some other time." I sheepishly answered.

"Father? What's going o-" I heard a girl voice coming from the back room.

It was Ayame. She came out and saw me and Naruto.

"Naruto? Ricky?" She asked.

"Hi there, Ayame." Me and Naruto said unison.

She ran to us and hug both of us as we hugged back.

"Where have you two been? Especially you, Ricky!" She asked, hitting my head.

"Ow! It's complicated, Ayame. I'll explain some other time." I said in a painful tone.

"Hmph, you better." She said, kissing my right cheek.

I blushed a little, touching my cheek where she'd kissed.

"Alright. That's enough with the reunion. What would you guys want?" Teuchi asked.

"The usual!" Me and Naruto said unison.

"The usual coming right up!" He said as he started cooking.

"So, Big Bro? How did you, Teuchi and Ayame meet?" Naruto asked.

"I've met with them when I was a kid. Ever since that time when I first came here, I've been coming here multiple times." I explained.

"Here you go. A welcome home from me and Ayame." Teuchi smiled as he put the ramen in front of us.

"Thank you, Teuchi! Let's dig in!" We said as we stuff our faces with ramen.

 _Life is not complete without ramen!_


	15. Chapter 15: I'm sorry, Baby Bro

**Chapter 15: I'm Sorry, Baby Bro**

Being back in the leaf village makes me feel like I belong here. I don't why I feel this way, but this village feels like home. It's like this what my life supposed to be. All peaceful, everything is amazing. I don't know, whoever put me in here, I think that person wanted to have the best life that I can have. I feel that I got a second chance.

After what happen back in the real world, I was lonely. Nobody wanted to talk to me, nobody wanted to hang out with me, even my parents didn't care about me. I've always think about it. I kept on thinking to myself _"Did I do something wrong?" "Do I even deserve to live in the real world?" "Do I have a purpose to live?"_

I wish that I have the answer to those questions. Maybe, the person who put me in here knows me. But, who was that person? It was a girl, that for sure. I don't know why, but that girl's voice sound very familiar. It sounded like someone who I knew when I was young.

Well, I guess I'll figure it out some other time. Right now, I woke up really early. Probably around 4. Naruto is going to to the academy tomorrow. I know he's going to pass the clone jutsu since I'd train him.

I got up and took a shower and change to my regular clothes. I went to Naruto's room and he was still sleeping. Probably dreaming about ramen again. I smiled as I left the apartment to take a walk around the village.

When I left the apartment, I transformed into a random villager to not got noticed. I look around and I see bunch of people opening their shop, kids playing ball, everyone smiling. It's really peaceful.

I look up and saw the Hokage monuments. I look at each of every face until I saw Minato's face. That's when another memory flashback.

 **Flashback (Play the Video)**

"Dad look! It's your face on that mountain!" Minato was holding me as I pointed at the monument.

"Yeah. That's me." Minato smiled at me.

"That's awesome! I want my face on that mountain! Can you do it? Please, Dad?"I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ricky. You can't put your face on the monument." He said.

"Aww, why not?" I look at him sad.

"You can put your face if you want to be Hokage, like your Dad." He explained.

"Then...I want to become Hokage! So I can be like you, Dad!" I eye closed grinned at him.

Minato was surprised but smiled. "So, you wanted to become Hokage?"

"Yeah! So I can be strong and help people." I said.

"I see...Well, Ricky, if you want to become Hokage, you have to do well at the academy, listen to your Sensei, and help the people that are precious to you." Minato explained. "Answer this question, Ricky. What is the important job of becoming Hokage?"

"Um...To protect the village from the bad guys?" I asked.

"That's right. Very good, Ricky." He smiled, rubbing my hair.

"Yeah! Hehehe." I laughed while putting my hands in the air.

 **End of flashback**

I smiled as I wiped my eyes. Having these lost memories makes me sad because I'd wish that Minato and Kushina was alive to be with me and Naruto. It could've been easier for Naruto.

I sighed as I continue to walk around the village. That's when I decided to walk to the top of the monument. I release my transformation jutsu. I look the view of the village, watching the sun slowly rising up.

I think about the memories that happen in the real world to the memories that I'm in here. I'd wish my parents were like Minato and Kushina. My life will be different and more happier.

"Big Bro?" I heard Naruto behind me. I slowly turned around and he look at me confused.

"Baby Bro, I thought you were still sleeping." I said.

"I woke up and went to your room, but you weren't there. I was worried and I went looking for you." He explained.

"Well, you've found me. You should go back to sleep." I said as I look away from him.

"What's going on with you, Big Bro? Is there something wrong?" Naruto went up to me.

"I'm okay, Naruto. Do-"

"You're not okay, Big Bro. You've been quiet since we've came here." He interrupted.

"It's nothing. Just go home." I was little bit annoyed.

"Just tell me, Big Bro. What's going o-"

"Dammit, Naruto! Just leave me alone!" I yelled until I gasped.

Naruto look at me shocked. I slowly walk up to him and he took a step back.

"N-Naruto...I-I didn't mean..."

"Y-You're just like them." Naruto eyes were watering as he ran away from me.

"Naruto wait!" I ran to him.

I caught up to him and I immediately grab him from behind.

"Let go of me! You're just like them! I hate you!" He tried to pry himself off of me, I hug him tighter.

"Naruto I didn't mean to yell at you. Please listen to me." I said.

"No! You don't care about me! You yelled at me!" He cried.

"I do care about you. Just listen to me."

He continues to sob as I turn him around.

"Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just upset about the things that happen in my life. I need you to understand that I'm just thinking."

"A-Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, please forgive me, Baby Bro. I'm sorry to yell at you. I'm not like those people who hurt you. I'm your big brother and I love you with all my heart." I said, hugging him tight.

"I-I'm sorry for making you mad." He said.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I was the one who yelled at you." I said as I wipe his tears. "Come on, let's go home."

He nodded as we headed back home.


	16. Chapter 16: New Student

**Chapter 16: New Student**

 **Ricky**

"Big Bro! Wake up! I'm late!" I hear Naruto screaming my name.

I groaned as I put my pillow over my head. "Wake me up...in a couple of...hours..."

Once I said that, Naruto leap over me, making me jerked up on my bed.

"Ahh! What the heck was that for!?" I glared at him.

"You wouldn't wake up! Anyways, thanks to your lack of sleep last night, I'm late for my first day being back in the Academy!" Naruto exclaimed.

I sheepishly laugh while rubbing my head. "Hehehe, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get going before the Academy is over?" He asked.

"Alright. Let me get change and we'll teleport our way there."

He nodded as he left my room. I got up, took a quick shower and put my everyday clothes. As I got dressed, I headed to the kitchen.

"Yo, Naruto! You ready or what!?" I yelled.

"I'm ready!" He yelled back as he ran to me.

"Alright, got everything you need?" I asked.

"Yup. Let's go, Big Bro." He grinned as I made one hand sign and we teleported to the Academy.

We teleported right in front the Academy.

"*sigh* The Academy... It hasn't change since we left the village." Naruto said.

"I see. Well, let's head to your classroom." We walk inside the Academy.

We walked around the Academy, finding Iruka's classroom. That's when I found it. I took a peek in the room and Iruka was making the students the transformation jutsu.

I knock on the door, making him coming to the door. He slowly open the door and he was looking at me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to drop off my little brother." I answered.

"I see. Who's your little brother?"

I was about to answered until Naruto ran to Iruka and hug him.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said, grinning at him.

"Naruto! Where have you been?" Iruka asked surprised.

"I can explain to that question." I said.

"Who are you?" He look at me confused.

"Perhaps, you might heard about a person who people call him the "The Prodigy of Konoha", have you?" I asked.

"Yes, I have heard of him, but why does it have to do with him?" Iruka asked.

"My name is Ricky Narakami. I'm "The Prodigy of Konoha"." I smiled at him.

He was shocked. "Y-You're Ricky Narakami!?"

I nodded to him as he bow to me for some reason.

"It's an honor to meet you Ricky-San. I'm a huge fan!" He said.

I chuckled. "No need to be formal, Iruka."

"How did you come back? I thought you were dead." He asked.

"I'll explain some other time. Would you kindly introduced to Naruto to the class?" I asked nicely.

"Of course, Ricky-San. Come in Naruto." He said.

"I'll see you after the Academy, Baby Bro. Be respectful to Iruka-Sensei, alright?" I said as I gave him a hug.

"I will, Big Bro, believe it!" He grinned as he hug back.

"Alright. I gotta go. Take care, Naruto." I wave as he wave and went inside the room.

 _'Well, now that Naruto is different from the anime, I wonder he's going to do?'_ I thought as I head to the training ground.

 **Naruto**

"Alright everyone, please welcome back to our old student." Iruka-Sensei said as I walk inside and went to the front of the classroom.

"Hey, Guys!" I yelled out as they were completely shocked. "Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Once I said my name, I look at the expression of their faces. Mostly the girls have hearts in their eyes except for Sakura. The boys were glaring yet surprised to see me.

"No way! Is it really Naruto!?" Kiba said.

"Whoa! Naruto look really different! That can't be Naruto!" Shikamaru doubted.

"Where did he go? It's been 4 years." Choji asked himself.

"N-Naruto-Kun. He's..." Hinata was blushing madly.

 _'She's cute when she blush.'_ I smiled.

"Hm... Whatever, he may have the looks, but he's not hotter than Sasuke." Sakura look away from me.

 _'Just as I expected from Big Bro's advice about those other girls.'_ I sweatdropped at her.

The one who wasn't surprised was Sasuke. I figured that teme wouldn't be surprised.

"Alright, Naruto. Since you're back from the village, can you please do Transformation Jutsu?" Iruka-Sensei asked.

I nodded as I did the Jutsu by using no hand sign. All around me was cover in smoke until everything became clear. I look at everyone's reactions and they were completely shocked.

The person that I transformed to none other than my Big Bro, "The Prodigy of Konoha" when he was young.

"W-Wow, Naruto! That's very impressive!" Iruka-Sensei said with a shocking tone.

"Thank you, Iruka-Sensei." I said as I bow to him.

 **Iruka**

 _Naruto did the Jutsu without using any hand signs. That's incredible! Ricky-San might helped him on his ninjutsu. Not only his skill has improved, his personality is more mature._

 **Sasuke**

 _That person that Naruto did, I remember him._

 **Meanwhile in the training grounds..**

 **Ricky**

"Rasengan!" I ran to a tree and let the Rasengan hit it.

Once the Rasengan touch it, it went straight through and kept on going until it stop on the 10th tree.

I breath heavily. My skill is becoming more stronger. I sat down under a tree, drinking some water and wiping the sweat off my face.

I felt I've over use my chakra. I slowly laid down, looking up in the sky. It's sunny, the wind is blowing, cloud is forming. Everything is so peaceful.

I check the time. The Academy should be done in 5 minutes. I decided to head back to the Academy and pick up Naruto. I got up, grab my stuff and headed to the Academy.

As I got there, I see bunch of adults around the main entrance. I quickly put on my hood so that no one wouldn't notice me.

5 minutes later, I see some of the students coming out. From that moment, I saw Naruto. What's crazy is that a lot of students were talking to him.

That's when Naruto notice me and ran towards me.

"Big Bro! You're here!" He said with excitement.

"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I?" I smiled at him while rubbing his hair. "How was the Academy?"

"It was great. People were talking to me and being nice. I'd also did a Transformation Jutsu of you when you were young without using any hand signs." He grinned.

"Really? You're getting better on your Ninjutsu." I smiled.

 _'A Transformation of me, huh? I wonder if any of the characters of the anime recognized or know me?'_ I thought.

"Come on, let's go to the training ground. You have a exam to be a Genin, I presume?"

"Oh right. I forgot about that. How did you know?" Naruto asked curious.

"Let's just say I know things." I eye closed smile as he sweatdropped.

"Right~. Can we go to Ichiraku after I train? Please?" He pleaded.

"If you work hard enough, then yes." I said as I began to walk.

"Alright! I'll train hard, believe it!" He said as he jumped on my back.

"*sigh* Not again." I mumbled as I carry him to the training grounds.

 **Sasuke**

 _Who is that person with Naruto? He looks familiar. Can it be... No, it can't be him._


	17. Chapter 17: My Guardian, Kakashi

**Chapter 17: My Guardian, Kakashi**

"Alright, Baby Bro. That's enough training for today." I said as he breathed heavily.

"*pant* Alright *pant* I think I used *pant* too much *pant* chakra~." Naruto suddenly started to fall.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed.

I teleport to him and catch him. I look at him and he was sleeping. I chuckled as I put him on my back.

 _'He manage to make a lot of clones. Now that's the Naruto I know.'_ I smiled as I walk home while carrying Naruto.

Once we got home, I put Naruto on his bed and tuck him in. I sat down next to him as he was sleeping. He smile in his sleep which made me smile. I rubbed his head and slowly walk out of his room.

I check the time and it was 7:00 in the evening.

 _'Huh? It's still early. Maybe I should go out for once. Well, might as well go somewhere other than sitting home doing nothing.'_ I Thought as I left the apartment.

Once I left the apartment, I started walking around. I wanted to do some window shopping just because I got nothing to do.

As I was walking around, the villagers are looking at me with shock and surprise look on their faces. I was confused until I heard someone called out.

"It's the Prodigy! He's here!"

 _'Oh great. I forgot to do the jutsu. There goes my cover.'_ I sighed but continue to walk.

"I thought he was dead." "No way! He's back!" "Prodigy of Konoha has returned!" One after the another, villagers kept on screaming for me.

I had enough, so I decided to teleport somewhere where is quite.

 _'Aw, screw it. Might as well go have a chat with the Hokage.'_ I shrugged as I teleport to his office.

 **Hokage**

"Is it true, Lord Hokage!? Is he here?" Kakashi busted in my office.

"Calm down, Kakashi. I know you're surprised and yes. He's here." I calmly answered.

"Where is he!? I want to see him! I haven't see him in a decade! Where is he!?" Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi, you need to calm down. I know you want to know where he is, but right now I got so-"

"You gotta tell me, Lord Hokage, please! I'd miss him so much." He said with soft eyes.

"What's going on, Lord Hokage?" Suddenly, a voice came behind Kakashi.

 **Ricky**

When I teleport to the Hokage's office, the first thing that I saw was Kakashi Hatake. I was about to talk until I listen to what they were talking about.

"Where is he!? I want to see him! I haven't seen him in a decade! Where is he!?" Kakashi demanding the Hokage.

 _'Who is he looking for?'_ I thought.

"You gotta tell me, Lord Hokage, please! I'd miss him so much."

From that moment, another memory flashes...

 _ **Flashback (Age: 7)**_

I was practicing with my kunai throwing with Minato. I was exhausted, but I kept on going.

"Ricky, that's enough. You should take a break." Minato said as he walk up to me.

"I'm *pant* fine, dad. I'm *pant* almost done." I said while panting.

"No, Ricky. That's enough. Please, son." He shook his head while bend over to my height.

I look at him and gave me a concerned look. I sighed and nodded to him.

"Okay, dad. I'll stop." I said as I drop the kunai.

"You just need to take a break. You'll over do it if you keep going." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"SENSEI!" I heard someone screaming behind me.

I turn around and I immediately throw a kunai at it. The kunai almost hit the person's head. I look at the person and it was Kakashi.

"Ricky! Why did you throw a kunai at Kakashi?" Minato look at me mad.

"I thought it was a bandit. Sorry, Kakashi-San." I bow to him.

"Don't worry about it." He nervously laugh while rubbing his hair. "Anyways, not bad throwing that kunai. You almost got my head."

"Thank you, Kakashi-San." I grinned.

"You don't really have to be formal. You can just call me Kakashi." He said.

"It's okay. I prefer to call you Kakashi-San." I waved it off.

"Well, I guess you can call me that." He shrugged. "Anyways, Sensei, Lord Hokage wants to speak to you and Kushina right now."

"I see... Well, I should get going." He said.

"But, dad. You were supposed to help me on my training." I look at him sad.

"I'm sorry, Ricky. But I gotta get going. It's very important." He said.

"More important than me?" I look at the ground.

"N-No! I-It's-"

"Whatever, just go. I'm outta here." I said coldly as I dash away from them.

"Ricky, wait!" Minato yelled out but I ignore.

 **Kakashi**

"Sensei, let me talk to him." I offered.

"Huh? You don't have to Kakashi. I'm sure he'd need some time alone." Sensei said.

"It's alright, Sensei. I think I should convince him."

He look at me for a second and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Kakashi. Tell him I didn't mean by that, okay?" He said.

"Yes, Sensei. You should get going." He nodded as he disappeared.

 _'Alright, Ricky. Where did you go?'_ I focus my surroundings and I found his chakra.

Once I found his chakra, I teleport to the location.

 **Ricky**

I ran to the Hokage monument. I sat on Minato's face and look at the view of the village. I felt sad and look around.

"So this is where you ran." I heard someone behind me.

"Leave me alone, Kakashi-San." I didn't bother looking at him.

"That's not nice." He said as he sat next to me. "What's wrong, champ? Why did you run away?"

"What does it matter? Dad only care about important stuff than me." I said in a hurt tone. "Why does he only care about other stuff than me?

Kakashi look at me with a sad look.

"Maybe I'd rather be dead than being a burden to him." I said.

"Ricky, don't say that. He does care about you." He exclaimed.

"No he doesn't." I denied his reasons.

"Listen to me. The reason why he's doing important stuff is because he wanted to protect you. He's doing it for your sake." Kakashi explained. "I know you're upset about it, but you gotta let him do it."

I look at the city all guilty until Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your dad doesn't mean it. You know he loves you no matter what and he cares about you." Kakashi said with eye closed smile.

"Kakashi..." I muttered as I look at him with water eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Ricky." He said as he pull me into a hug. I sniff and sob softly on his shoulder. From that moment, I fell asleep on his arms.

 **Kakashi**

 _'Hm? Seems like he fell asleep. I should bring him home.'_ I smile and I pick him up and teleport to Sensei's house.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _'Kakashi-San, huh? He treated me like his little brother.'_ I smiled.

"What's going on, Lord Hokage?" I speak out as they slowly turn towards me.

"R-Ricky? Is that you?" Kakashi look at me with a surprised look.

I grinned at him. "Hi, Kakashi-San."

He ran to me and gave me a hug. I chuckled as I hug him back. He let go and put his hands on my shoulders. I look at his eye and there a tear coming down.

"I thought you were gone. What happened?" He asked.

"I teleported back from the other dimension by using the fobidden jutsu." I explained.

"I see... Did you know about-"

"Yes. I know." I look at him sad as I hug him again. "I miss you, Kakashi-San."

"Me too, Ricky. I'm glad you're back." He hug me back.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **10k!? Wow, this is crazy. I don't know what to say. Thank you for making this story happen.**_

 _ **I'm glad that you guys are taking your time for reading my story. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy my chapter and I'll see you to the next chapter! Sayonara!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Naruto Became a Genin!

**Chapter 18: Naruto became a Genin!**

"Alright, Naruto. You ready to become a Genin?" I asked him as we walk to Iruka's class.

"You bet, Big Bro! I'll become Genin easy, believe it!" Naruto look at me with determination and faith.

"I know you can become one. The look on your face is telling that you're ready." I said.

"I'm doing this for you, Big Bro. I want to make you proud of me when I get my headband." Naruto looking away, embarrassed.

"Naruto..." I stop and bend down his height. "I'm already proud of you. If you don't become a Genin, I will always be proud of you."

He look back at me and smiled. "Thanks, Big Bro."

I nodded as we continue walking. Once we got there, me and Naruto look at each other.

"This is it. I'll be waiting you at home. I need to catch up with an old friend." I said.

"Who's your old friend?" Naruto look at me curious.

"Let's just say he's been in my life for so long." I eye closed smile at him.

Suddenly, the door slide open. It was Iruka.

"Naruto, there you are." Iruka said until he saw me. He bow to me again. "Hello again, Ricky-San."

"How are you doing, Iruka?" I smiled at him.

"I'm doing well, Ricky-San. Thank you for asking." He nodded.

"Okay, Naruto. I wish you the best luck for your Genin exam. No matter what happens, you'll become Hokage." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Big Bro. I'll make you proud of me once I get my headband, believe it!" He hug me back.

"That's my Baby Bro! Now get in there and get that headband!" I said with pride.

"Yes sir!" Naruto salute as he ran in there.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you around, Iruka." I nodded as Iruka bow.

"Have a good day, Ricky-San." He said as he closed the door.

 _'I know Naruto will get his headband. If not, that Mizuki will help him by making Naruto steal the forbidden scroll. I gotta be prepared for it.'_ I thought as I walk to the Ichiraku. _'But first, I want to have a chat with Kakashi-San.'_

I walk to Ichiraku. I look inside and I saw Kakashi eating without his mask.

 _'Huh? So that's what his face looks like?'_ I thought with a shocking expression. _'It's very...attractive.'_

I walk inside and sat next to him. He look at me and he immediately put back his mask.

"Ricky! Wh-What are you doing here?" He look at me like nothing happen.

I sweatdropped. "You know, I already saw your face, right?"

"Sorry. I thought your somebody else. You've already saw my face when you were young." He rubbed his head.

"I know that. So what are you doing here?"

"I was hungry, so I wanted to get some ramen. It reminds of us when we ate together." Kakashi said looking all sad.

"Yeah. Even though they're gone, I know they're still with us." I sadly smile.

"That's right. At least your still here." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe I shouldn't left. I feel like it's my fault for leaving them." I said.

"Don't blame yourself, Ricky. You didn't have a choice." Kakashi shook his head.

"I hope you're right." I nodded slowly.

"Ah! Ricky, you're back!" Teuchi said with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Teuchi-San. I'm in a mood to eat some ramen. The usual please." I politely asked.

"Sure thing, Ricky. One miso ramen coming right up!" He said as he put the ramen in front of me. "I've already made a batch of it. So enjoy."

"Arigato, Teuchi-San. Let's dig in." I said as I start eating.

"You know it's been a while we've seen each other. Where did you go when you teleported to another dimension?" Kakashi asked.

"Um... Honestly, it's hard to explain. Things to another dimension is very new and more advanced." I explained.

"Really? That's amazing." Kakashi was impressed.

"It is. But, I was home sick when I was there." I said with a sad tone. "Anyways, how was it when I was gone?"

"People lost a lot of faith when they heard you were M.I.A. Not only that, Sensei's son were treated harshly by the villagers." Once he said that, I felt slight of anger inside of me.

"I've heard. Did you hear that I adopted him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've heard. But I know you'll do that since Your dad adopted you when you were young." He said.

We continue talking to each other while we were eating. Having those moments of catching up some things with someone who we've have seen in years were the best feeling.

We kept on talking and talking until it was time to pick up Naruto.

"Looks like I gotta pick up Naruto. You know it's the Genin exam, right?"

"Yeah. Hopefully your little brother will pass." He said.

"I know he pass the test. I just know it." I said with confidence. "Well, I'll see you around, Kakashi-San."

"How long are you going to keep saying so formally? Y'know you can just call me regularly." He sighed.

"Nah, I prefer calling you Kakashi-San." I shrugged. "Anyways, later."

 **Kakashi**

 _Still the same Ricky..._

 **Ricky**

I walk to the Academy and once I got there, Naruto was nowhere to see. I look over if Naruto is in the swing set, nothing. I starting to get worried, so I hurried to find Iruka.

I found him, he was in his classroom.

"Ricky-San? What brings you here?" He look at me confused.

"I'm looking for Naruto. Have you seen him around?" I asked politely.

"I'm sorry, Ricky-San. I haven't seen him after the exams." He said.

"Did Naruto pass?" I asked curious.

"I-I'm sorry. He didn't pass." Iruka said with a sad expression.

 _'Naruto didn't recover after his training.'_ I sighed. _'There's only one thing that Naruto go...Mizuki.'_

"Ricky-San..." I heard someone calling me. I turn around and it was an Anbu.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I asked with respect.

"Lord Hokage would like to speak with you." He said.

"Very well. You may dismiss." He bow as he disappeared.

 _'What does Lord Hokage want?'_ I thought.

"Well I gotta go, Iruka. Let me know when you see Naruto." I said as he nodded and I teleport to Hokage's office.

Once I got there, Lord Hokage was during his paper work as usual.

He look up and smiled. "There you are Ricky. I was looking for you."

I bow to him. "Hello Lord Hokage. You requested me?"

"Yes, I forgot to give this to you when you left the village." He went to his drawers and grab a pear headband. "I've been holding on this headband when you became a Genin."

I walk up to him and reach for it. Once I grab it and look at it. It was still clean and shiny. But when I turn it, I saw a hand crafted Japanese signature on the back. The name said "The Prodigy of Konoha".

I smiled and look at the Hokage. "Arigato, Lord Hokage."

"It was yours after all. Welcome back, Ricky." He smiled.

Suddenly, someone bash through the door.

"Lord Hokage! We have an emergency!" It was Iruka.

"What happen, Iruka?" Lord Hokage stood up.

"Naruto had stolen a fobidden scroll!" He yelled.

 _'So he stole it? I'll wait until Mizuki gets there.'_ I thought as I act it out.

"What!? Where is he!?" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ricky." Lord Hokage said.

"Bunch of our Jounin been searching for him, but we couldn't able to find him." Iruka explained. "However, I could sense his chakra somewhere in the forest."

"You've able to sense his chakra?" Lord Hokage asked as Iruka nodded. "Okay, Iruka, I want to head for him immediately."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Iruka bow to him and ran out of the room.

"I'll catch up to him. Goodbye, Lord Hokage." I bow to him.

"Be careful, Ricky." He said as I nodded and teleport to the location.

Once I got to where Naruto is, I hid my chakra and hide behind a tree. I look and I saw Naruto with the scroll, Iruka pinned with kunais, and Mizuki on a brunch.

I get closer and started hearing them talking. Mizuki was explaining Naruto about the nine tails as the anime did. However, he'd also talk about me.

"Not only the tails killed Iruka's parents, it also killed a certain hero of this village. The Prodigy of Konoha." Mizuki said.

"What?" Naruto look at him with shocked look.

"You see, he'd protect the village along with one of the Hokage until he vanished or killed by the nine tails." Mizuki continued.

As he was done explaining, he throw a demon wind shuriken at Naruto. I waited for Iruka to protect him, but he'd couldn't get out. The shuriken was getting closer to Naruto and I teleported right in front of him.

Once the shuriken gotten closer, I grab it from the blade with my left hand. The blade cut my hand and blood was pouring on it.

"B-Big Bro..." Naruto said with a surprise look.

I look at him and smiled. "Good thing I got here just in time."

"Who are you?" Mizuki asked, looking me confused.

I look at him and gave him the most serious glare. "So, you must be Mizuki, I presume?"

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?" He smirked at me.

"Oh I'm just a bystander who happens to be a legend from the hidden leaf village." I said as I pull out the shuriken off my left hand.

"Is that so? And what does the people call you. The loser?" He said while chuckling.

"No, no." I shook my head and smirked at him. "The people from the hidden leaf calls me... The Prodigy of Konoha."

Once I said that, Mizuki look at me with shocked and disbelief. "N-No! That's impossible! I thought the nine tails killed you!"

"You heard the rumors wrong. I survived from the nine tails attack." I explained. "And now I'm back and you tried to kill my baby brother."

"You mean that demon. He should be dead be-" I teleport to him and kick him off the branch.

He fell to the ground and I land in front of him. "You want him dead because he's the nine tail fox? You're pathetic."

I kick him right in his face and he tremble away from me.

"Hey, Baby Bro?" I look at Naruto.

"Yeah, Big Bro?" He asked as he walk next to me.

"Why don't you give that Jutsu a try?" I smirked at him.

He look at me surprised and I nodded at him. He smiled and nodded as he did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I smiled at him as he starting to beat up Mizuki. He beat him up really bad and I stop him.

He grinned while rubbing his head. "Hehehe, I think I over did it."

I walk up to him and put my hand on his head. "Well, Baby Bro. That was amazing."

"Thanks, Baby Bro." He grinned at me.

"Hey, Naruto. Come over here." Iruka called out for him.

We walk up to him and he made Naruto closed his eyes. I look at Iruka and he pull out a headband and wrapped it around Naruto's head.

"Iruka-Sensei. How much longer?" Naruto whined.

"Alright, Naruto. You can open your eyes." Naruto slowly open his eyes and we smiled at him.

"Congratulations! You've graduate!" We said as Naruto was shocked.

"And to celebrate, I'm treating you ramen at Ichiraku." Iruka said.

Naruto was about to cry and he'd leap at Iruka for a hug.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled out with happiness.

I smiled at him. _'He's now a Genin. I'm happy for him.'_

"I'm a Genin, Big Bro!" Naruto said as he gave me a hug.

"Congrats, Baby Bro. I'm so proud of you." I chuckled as I hug him back.

"Let's go to Ichiraku, Big Bro. I want some ramen." He said, jumping around.

"Alright. Hop on my back and will go." He look at me excited as he hopped on my back and we walk to Ichiraku.

 _And so, the journey of Naruto becoming Hokage continues..._


	19. Chapter 19: Team Kakashi & Ricky

**Chapter 19: Team Kakashi & Ricky**

"You better get going, Baby Bro. You're going to be late for your orientations!" I told Naruto.

"I'm going, jeez!" He rolled his eyes as he got dressed and start eating his breakfast.

"Just finish your breakfast and we'll walk there." I explained while eating an apple.

"Okay, Big Bro." Naruto finish his breakfast and put his dish in the sink.

"You done?" I asked as he nodded. "Alright, let's get going."

I grab my headband, tie it on my left arm as Naruto put on his headband and we walk to the academy.

We walk down the trail until I saw a weird wall that is not properly put on. When we got closer to it, it was Konohamaru.

"Your mine, Naruto!" He tried to attack Naruto, but he'd slip on the fake wall. He face planted and we stare at him awkwardly.

"Um... What do you think you're doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"That was a slick move. That's why I respect you as a rival." Konohamaru struggling to get up.

"But I didn't do anything." Naruto said.

Suddenly, Konohamaru look at me with a surprise look.

"Wait a minute? Are you...?" He stood up and pointed at me.

I look at him confused. "Uh... Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah! Are you Ricky Narakami? The Prodigy of Konoha!?" Konohamaru asked with a little excitement.

 _'So that's why he look at me with surprised expression.'_ I thought as I smiled at him.

"Yes. My name is Ricky Narakami." I nodded.

"No way! I thought you were dead! How did you get back here?" Konohamaru ran up to me.

I kneel at his height. "Can't tell you that, it's a secret."

"Aw, but I wanna know! I'm your biggest fan! My grandfather kept on telling me stories about you. How you protect everyone from other bad guys and how strong you are." Konohamaru explained.

I chuckled at him as I rub his head. "So you're my biggest fan?" He nodded rapidly. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. I used an awesome Jutsu that no other ninjas ever have."

"Wow! You're so cool!" He said with surprised tone. "Can you teach me? Please?"

"Maybe next time. I gotta bring my baby brother to the academy." I said as I put my arm around Naruto.

"Wait, you're Naruto's big brother?" Konohamaru look at me and Naruto back and forth.

We nodded at him while we grinned.

"Aw you're so lucky, Naruto. I wanna a big brother like Ricky-San." He pouted as he crossed his arms.

 _'Aw, he's adorable.'_ I thought as I put my hand on his shoulder.

He look at my hand then me. "Tell you what. I'll be your big bro and you can be my baby bro."

He grinned as he hugged me tightly. "Yeah! Ricky-San is my Niisan."

I chuckled as I hug him back. "Alright, Konohamaru, I gotta go. Naruto has an orientation at the academy. So I'll see you again, okay?"

"Okay, Niisan! Bye!" Konohamaru wave as he ran away.

"Well then, let's get going, Naruto. You're going to be late." I said as we continue walking.

As we got there, Naruto became quite. I stop at the front yard and look at him.

"Is something wrong, Baby Bro?" I asked worried.

"Do you like Konohamaru as your baby bro than me?" He said as he look away.

"Naruto..." I made him look at me and smile warmly. "Just because Konohamaru is now a baby bro to me, doesn't mean your not anymore. You will always be my Baby Bro no matter what, alright?"

He nodded as we hug each other. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's okay." I said. "Go to class, I'll see you home."

"Okay, bye Big Bro." He wave to me as he went inside.

"Ricky-San?" A voice came behind me. I turn around and it was an Anbu.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked.

"Lord Hokage would like to talk to you." He answered.

"Very well, you may dismissed." He bow as he disappeared.

 _'There goes my day off.'_ I sighed. _'Whatever. Better get going.'_

I teleported to the office. Once I got there, there were bunch of Jounin all around the room. They flinched and turn around. They all look at me shocked.

"The rumors are true! He's here!" One of the Jounin said.

"Ricky Narakami? He's alive? But how?" Kurenai was astonished.

"Now now, everyone. Please calm down." The Hokage said, making everyone calm down. "Now then, thank you for coming Ricky."

I bow to him. "Lord Hokage, what is it that you wish to speak to me?"

"I called you because I wanted to asked you if you want to join one of these Jounin's groups as they're Co-Sensei." He said with respect.

"Join one of the Jounin's groups, you say?" I look at him confused.

"Yes, you can either join one of their groups or become the captain of the Anbu black ops. The choice is yours." The Hokage said.

 _'Join of the groups or become the captain of the Anbu black ops?'_ I was surprised. _'Hm, if I become the captain of the Anbu, I wouldn't see Naruto for a while and that twit Danzo might try to pull a move on me. I don't trust that guy. Might as well become a member of Team 7.'_

"I've made my decision." I spoke out.

"Okay, Ricky, what do you want to do?" The whole Jounin look at me, making me sweatdropped.

"I choose to be Co-Sensei with Kakashi-San." I said, making Kakashi smile under his mask.

"Very well. Here's your Jounin vest." The Hokage grab a Jounin vest under his desk.

I walk to him and put on the vest. Kakashi walk next to me and put his arm around me.

"Welcome to the team, kid." He eye closed smile at me. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

I nodded as we walk to Ichiraku. We chat for a bit and wait until it was time to meet with Naruto and the rest of the group.

"So how was your experience when you took Naruto to travel around the world?" Kakashi asked curious.

"It's amazing yet very interesting. I met my godmother, Lady Tsunade, you know?" I said.

"I see... How was she when she saw you?"

"She actually cried when she saw me. She missed me very much when I left but, she was glad that I came back." I sad smiled at her.

"That's good to hear." Kakashi smile as he look at the time. "Well it's time to meet our Genins. We should get going."

"You mean we're late to meet our Genins?" I smirked at him.

"Maybe..." Kakashi sarcastic said.

"Still the same Kakashi-San." I shook my head smiling.

"Still the same Ricky." He said as he pull out his Make-Out Paradise book.

I stop and looking him serious. "Oh you are not really reading Pervy Sage's book, are you?"

"Wow, I've never heard that since you were 8 years old." He look at me surprised.

"You know, reading that book makes you a pervert, right?" I asked.

"What? It's a good book." He said.

"Okay okay. Enjoy your book, you pervert." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

We finally got to the academy and found Iruka's room. I look at the door and of course, there's a eraser stuck between the door.

I let Kakashi go first and he slowly put his head in the room. Once he did it, the eraser hit her head. As the erased hit his head, I hear Naruto laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! I got him! Serves him right!" Naruto said.

I wait outside of the room and listen all the commotion.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei. I told Naruto to don't do it but he didn't listen." Sakura apologize.

"Whatever, he deserves it for being late." Naruto said.

 _'Personally, I would've done the same thing.'_ I thought.

"Hm... How should I put this? My first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi said.

 _'I'd figured he said that.'_ I shook my head.

"We're meeting on the roof." As Kakashi said that, I teleported quickly and waited for him.

I lean on the railing. Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"How come you didn't show yourself?" He asked curious.

"Just want to make it surprise." I shrug.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming here. I transform into a random person. Once they got here, they look at me confused.

"Um... Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My names Jeff." I tried to hold my laugh.

They sweatdropped including Kakashi.

"Really?" Kakashi asked serious.

"Just go with it." I whisper to him as I elbowed him at his arm.

"*sigh* Whatever you say." He shook his head.

"Why is he here, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He's an old friend of mine. Don't mind him. Now then, let's start off introducing ourselves."

"Like what?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that." Kakashi shrugged.

"What don't you go first?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? Hm, I don't feel telling you that. Dreams for the future? Haven't thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of them." Everyone including me sweatdropped.

 _'Just like in the anime.'_

"Alright. You're up, whiskers." He pointed at Naruto.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, training and my Big Bro. I hate people who doesn't care about me and hurt my Big Bro."

 _'Hm? That's new.'_ I thought.

"My hobbie is training, eating ramen, and being with my Big Bro. And the dreams for the future, is become Hokage. That way people respect me and look up to me. Not only that, make my Big Bro proud." Naruto stood up and grinned.

 _'That's my Baby Bro.'_ I smiled at him.

"Alright, the pink hair girl. You're up." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The things I like I mean, the person I like is *giggle*. My hobbies is *giggle*. My dream for the future? *giggle*."

"Get on with it." I roll my eyes.

"And who do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO AND THAT GUY!" She yelled.

"Get over with yourself." Me and Naruto unison.

"The boy with the blue shirt."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There's a lot of things I hate and I don't particularly like." Sasuke coldly said. "My future is isn't a dream, cause I'll make it into reality. I'm going to restore my clan and a kill a certain someone."

 _'I'd figured he said that.'_ I sighed.

"Okay, all of you guys have unique and your own ideas. We'll start our mission tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Naruto stop him.

"What is it?"

"What about this guy? Are you going to introduce yourself?" He asked me.

"My names Jeff." I said with a straight face, making everyone anime fell.

"That's enough. Just undo your Jutsu." Kakashi sighed.

"Wait a minute? Who are you really?" Sakura asked.

I eyes closed smile at them as I undo the Jutsu. Smoke appeared around me until it faded. Once the smoke cleared up and look at them.

All of them except Kakashi were shocked.

"How's it going?" I salute them.

"Big Bro!" Naruto jump off the staircase and hug me.

I chuckled and hug him back. "Surprise, Baby Bro?"

"You're our Sensei?" He asked.

"Actually Co-Sensei." I explained.

"Wait a minute? Are you?" Sakura tried to ask but hesitate.

"My name is Ricky Narakami. You've probably know me as the Prodigy of Konoha." I smile at her.

"It's really you. I thought you died. How are you still alive." She asked curious.

"It's a secret and it's very forbidden to answer." I explained.

"Now you finally undo that Jutsu, would you kindly introduce yourself, Please?" Kakashi asked.

"I would gladly, Kakashi-San." I clear my throat. "I'm Ricky Narakami. I'm the prodigy of Konoha. I know people wanted to ask how I came back, but it's too forbidden. My likes is this village, ramen, training, and the people who are precious to me, especially my Baby Bro."

I look at Naruto and he was grinning.

"One question? How is Naruto your little brother?" Sakura asked.

"Long story, I'll explain another time." I answered. "As I was saying, my hate is certain things that make me mad. My hobbies are training, stargazing, eating ramen, and being with my Baby Bro. My dreams for the future...is to help my Baby Bro's dream become true."

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Sakura squeal.

I smile until I look at Sasuke. He look at me with surprise yet anger and sad.

 **Sasuke**

 _Ricky-nii... He's alive..._

 **Ricky**

Kakashi explain about what's going on tomorrow and he'd also tell them to not eat breakfast or they'll puke. He nodded at me as he disappeared.

"Alright, everyone, it's nice to meet you guys. I hope we get along each other." I smiled. "Come on, Baby Bro. Let's go home."

"Okay, Big Bro." He nodded as we teleport home.

Once we got home, I forgot to get some groceries. I told Naruto to wait at him and nodded.

After I got some groceries, I walk home while carrying them. During my walk, I felt someone is watching me. His chakra is strong yet hatred. Then I know who it was.

"Come on out. I know you're watching me." I called out.

At that moment, the person appear right in front of me.

"Just as I figured." I muttered.


	20. Chapter 20: My Bond With The Uchiha

**Chapter 20: My Bond with The Uchiha**

"Just as I figured..." I muttered. "Sasuke..."

Me and Sasuke exchange looks at us. The whole place went quite. Nobody around, me and Sasuke didn't move an inch.

Sasuke didn't bother say anything. He just looking at me with anger yet sadness. I don't know what to do or what he'll do.

Then I remember something. A memory flashes in my head.

 **Flashback** **(Age: 8)**

"Ricky, Sweetie, can you come here, please?" I was putting some kunais in my scroll until Kushina called me.

"Coming, Mom." I wrapped it up and headed to the living room.

"There you are. What were you doing?" She asked.

"I was packing some kunais in my scroll, just in case." I explained.

"Ricky, don't you think it's too dangerous to do that?" She look at me concern.

"It's okay, Mom. I can handle it. It's fine." I grinned at her.

"*sigh* Okay. Anyways, you wanna come to the Uchiha compound with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my best friend!" I said in excitement.

Kushina giggled. "You sure can't wait, huh?"

I nodded as I hold Kushina's hand and we walk to the compound. It was the time that Kushina is giving birth of Naruto. She was holding her stomach while she walk.

Once we got there, all of the Uchiha were looking at with a smile. They were polite to say hi to me. Ever since the people announce me as "The Prodigy of Konoha", everyone respect me and were so nice to me.

We headed to Itachi's house and we knock the door. We waited until someone open the door. It was Mikoto holding baby Sasuke and Itachi next to her.

"Hello Kushina. It's good to see you." Mikoto smiled.

"You too, Mikoto."

Mikoto look at me and rubbed my hair. "Hello, Ricky. You look cute as always."

"It's a pleaser to see you again, Mikoto-San." I bow to her.

"Oh don't be so formal, Ricky." She giggled.

"Aw, is that your baby?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, this is my baby boy." Mikoto nodded.

"He's so adorable. What's his name?" Kushina squealed as she was poking his cheeks.

"It's Sasuke."

Itachi came to me and smiled. "Hey, Ricky."

I grinned. "Itachi, I didn't know you had a baby brother."

"Yeah, mom gave birth couple days ago." Itachi said. "So, you wanna spar a bit?"

"You know it! Let's go!" I wrapped my arm over him and we walk together.

 **8 years later...**

I was sitting under a tree, watching Naruto training until I remember the memory about me and Itachi. The memories of me and Itachi made we sad. We were best friends just like him and Shisui.

As I remembered everything, I gasped.

 _'Oh no! I gotta get to the Uchiha compound!'_ I thought as I got up.

"Baby Bro! Get over here!" I called out.

Naruto look at me confused but he ran to me.

"What's up, Big Bro? Did something happen?" He asked worried.

"No, everything's okay. I want you to go to Lady Tsunade's place and stay there for today." I explained.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I gotta go somewhere and visit an old friend. So don't worry, okay?"

Naruto gave me a hard look but nodded. "Okay, please be careful."

I smiled and rub his hair. "Don't worry, Baby Bro. I'll be okay. Grab your stuff and head over there."

"Alright, bye, Big Bro!" Naruto took his stuff and ran away.

Once I can't see him, I dashed to the Uchiha compound as fast as I can. While I was running, I kept on thinking _'Come on, Ricky! Don't stop running!'_ It was getting dark and I was running out of time.

I didn't stop running until I reach the main entrance of the compound. I look around and I see bunch of dead bodies everywhere. I stood there, traumatized.

 _'I'm too late, dammit!'_ I fell to my knees, slamming my fist down to the ground. _'How could I forgot about this!? I was too focus on Naruto and trying to give a great life...'_

I slowly got up and walk away from the compound. I look back one last time, with sadness all over my body. As I turn my head, I heard someone screaming.

"Someone help me, please!" It was a little boy screaming for help.

I ran back and began to scavenge around the area. I jumped on building to get a better view of the place. That's when I saw a little boy on the ground and a guy in front of him.

I hid my chakra and slowly made my way over here. I've chose to hide behind a box and I took a peek of them. The boy was Sasuke and the guy was Itachi, wearing his Anbu clothes.

 _'Itachi... Sasuke...'_ I thought while watching them.

"If you wish to kill me, fossil your hatred and despise me." Itachi said to Sasuke. "Clinched with your wrenched life."

As Itachi was done talking, he putted Sasuke into a Genjutsu. Sasuke was screaming in agony until he fainted. As Sasuke fainted, Itachi began to walk away. I put on my hoodie and mask on and teleported to him.

Itachi stopped moving and stared at me with no emotion.

"Itachi Uchiha..." I said with a calm voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"You didn't have a choice, huh? You were just following Danzo stupid's orders." I look at the ground.

"You don't understand. It was the hardest choice that I've ever made." Itachi said as he walked up to me. "Now I answer my question, who are you?"

"An old friend of yours." I said.

"I don't know who you are. If I were you, I would leave or I'll kill you." Itachi slowly grab his sword.

"I didn't came here to fight, Itachi. I'd just wanted to see you." I put my hand in front of him.

"Take off the mask. I want to see your face." Itachi put his hand down.

I'd hesitate a little but I grab my mask and close my eyes. I slowly took it off and look at him. His reaction was in complete shock.

"R-Ricky?" Itachi couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's been a while, Itachi." I said.

"But, how? You'd were..."

"I came back from another dimension." I explained.

I walk up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He look at me and I gave him a sad look.

"I know the reason why you killed your entire clan and let Sasuke live. You don't have to ask." I said. "And I know you didn't have a choice. I understand and don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Ricky..." He quietly said.

"You're my best friend, Itachi." I sad smile at him.

He slowly nodded and gave me a quick hug. "Thank you, Ricky."

I hug back and let go of him. "You should get out of here before Anbu's gets here."

"What about you?" Itachi asked.

"I'll stay here and distract them." I said as I walk away from him.

"Are you sure?" Itachi walked to me.

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to find you." I nodded.

"I see... Thank you, Ricky." he said as he did a hand sigh.

"Itachi." I called him before he disappeared. "What you did, it doesn't make you a bad person. There's things in life that you make a choice and there's thing that will effect the choices you make..."

Itachi look at me, thinking of what I said.

"Whatever the choices you make, you will always be my best friend." I smiled at him.

He was shocked for a bit but gave me a smile and nod. "I appreciate it, Ricky. Can you promise me?"

"Whatever it is, I promise." I smile.

"Take care of Sasuke for his sake." My smile faded away but I nodded.

"No matter what, I'll protect him with my life." I slam my fist on my heart.

"Thank you, Ricky. I'll see you soon." As Itachi was done talking, he disappeared.

I kept on smiling until I saw Sasuke on the ground. I walked up to him and kneel down. I look at him and he didn't look too good. I put on my mask and carried him. As I walk to him, a bunch of Anbu appeared to me.

"Halt! Stay where you are!" One of the Anbu said.

"I'm on your side. I'm not the enemy." I calmly said.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm just a bystander, trying to save this little boy's life. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta get him to the hospital." I said as I walk away from them.

I reach to the hospital and went to the emergency room. I set Sasuke on the stretcher and couple of doctors move me away from him.

I waited for Sasuke until he was done getting check. As the doctors was done checking him, I went to his room and sat next to him. The doctor told me he's okay. His condition is stable and he'll be fine for a couple of days.

I wanted to stay with him until he can leave the hospital. That's when Lord Hokage came to the room.

"Ricky? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I'd just wanted to visit an old friend until I felt somethings wrong at the Uchiha Compound. So I rush there and I saw bunch of dead bodies all over the place. That's when I found him on the ground, breathing." I explained, clenching my fist.

"I see... Do you know who did it?" He asked.

I slowly nodded, didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, Ricky." Lord Hokage walk up to me.

"Don't... Please, I don't want to think or talk about it." I stopped him.

"I understand..."

Suddenly, I heard groaning coming from Sasuke. He slowly open his eyes and look at us.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked, struggling to get up.

"You're in the hospital." Lord Hokage said.

"What happened? How did I get here!?" He demanded.

"I was the one who brought you here." I answered.

He look at me confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ricky Narakami." I walk next to his bed.

"What a minute? Are you the Prodigy of Konoha?" He asked with a surprise tone.

"Yes, that's me." I nodded. "You heard about me?"

" Yes, but people said you were dead. How's that even possible?"

"It's forbidden to explain. I'm sorry. Do you remember what happen before you were unconscious?" I asked.

"Last time I remember..." Sasuke stopped talking and I saw tears coming down his cheeks and he was gripping the blanket tight. "M-My big b-brother killed m-my clan."

I look at him sad and I wrap my arm around him. "It's okay, Sasuke. Let it out."

"Wh-Why? Why would he killed them!? Just why!?" Sasuke grips my shirt and sobbing on my chest.

I held him tightly while I stroke his back and waited for him finish. I look at the Hokage, he nodded as he left the room.

Sasuke cried for 5 minutes and pull himself together. I was about to get up but Sasuke was still holding me.

"Please... Don't leave me.." He said.

I look at him surprised. _'I couldn't leave him like this. I should stay with him until he can leave the hospital.'_

I smile and nodded. "Okay, I won't leave. I'll stay with you until you're able to leave the hospital, okay?"

He look down and nodded as I lay down next to him. He was fast asleep and he was holding my arm.

 _'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I wish I stop the incident.'_ I thought as I rubbed his hair.

 **3 days later...**

Sasuke finally can leave the hospital. Being with him at the hospital for 3 days was good. He kept asking me about my life and my skill as a ninja. The Sasuke I know from the anime was like a arrogant emo kid, but this Sasuke was different. He's actually a nice and very kind kid.

I was walking to the entrance until I saw Sasuke standing in my way. Once I got closer to him, he was crying.

"Y-You're leaving me?" He said while clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I have to..." I sadly said.

He ran up to me and start hitting my stomach. "You bastard! How could you leave me after what happen to my clan!?"

"Sasuke, you must understan-"

"Just why!? I won't let you!" He was hugging me tight.

I bend down and look at him. "Sasuke, you gotta let me explain."

"*sob* I don't want to be alone. I *sob* have nothing..."

"Sasuke look at me." I raise his head up and look at me. "I promise that I'll be back for you. Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean I won't be back. You're not the only one who was lonely."

I wipe the tears off his face and smile at him. "You remind me when I was your age. I've lost my clan too, you know? It was hard to lose the things that were precious to me and I know it's for you too."

"Y-You lost your clan too?" Sasuke asked in surprised.

"Yes. I know how you feel. Depressed, hatred, traumatized, sadness. That's how I feel. But there's things that can cure that. You just have faith in yourself." I said.

"Ricky-nii..." I was surprised.

 _'Ricky-nii? Did he just said that.'_

"I'm sorry. You treated me like I'm your little brother." He sheepishly said.

I smiled at him. "You know something? I don't mind you calling me that."

"Really?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, it's fine for me." I chuckled but I look at him sad. "Well, it's time for me to go."

"Oh..." Sasuke looked down upset.

"Sasuke... No matter where I am, I will always be there for you." I eye-closed smile at him.

Me and Sasuke hug it out one last time and I began to walk away the village. I look back and I see Sasuke, trying to hold back his tears but failed. I gave him a grin and continue to walk. That's when I heard Sasuke yelling.

"Ricky-nii!"

 **End of flashback**

I walk up to him and stop right in front of him.

"You're all grown up, Sasuke." I said.

Next thing you know, he tried to punch me but I dodged it. I jump back away.

"How could you come back with him!? How is he your baby brother!?" He demanded.

"It's complicated, Sasuke. It's hard for me to explain." I said.

"Oh really? So that's why you left me all those years because of him, huh?" He asked.

I stare at the ground. "Yes, but you gotta listen to me."

"I don't want to hear it. I had enough of your damn excuses. You're nothing but a hypocrite." He exclaimed as he ran away from me.

"Sasuke wait!" I tried to stop him but he was gone.

 _'I'm sorry, Sasuke...'_ I grab the groceries and continue walking home. _'I'll give him some time. He has to understand what's going on."_


	21. Chapter 21: Time for the Bell Test

I couldn't sleep after what happened yesterday. The way Sasuke gave me that look, I felt guilty. Maybe I should've take him with me, that way him and Naruto could get along better.

I'm an idiot for not doing that. I wanted Naruto a better life. I was too focused on his life than Sasuke's. I felt that Naruto suffered more than Sasuke because he'd didn't have any parents when he'd grow up and was getting brutally beaten up by the villagers.

If you don't agree with me, that's your opinion. It's my choice and I chose it. However, if I did take Sasuke with me, his ego and attitude would change, but not the majority of it because of the Uchiha Incident.

"Big bro? Are you okay?" I snap back into reality and I look at Naruto, who was looking at me confused yet worried.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking what is happening today." I eye closed smile.

"Oh, you'd look like your upset about something." He said.

"I'm fine, Baby Bro." I put my hand up. "You should finish your breakfast."

"Are you sure it's okay that I can eat breakfast? What about Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto wanted to make sure.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't tell Kakashi-San that you ate breakfast, okay?" I smirked.

"Okay then. But what about Sasuke and Sakura?" He wanted to know.

I thought about it. "Hmm, eh, give them a apple and tell them not to snitch themselves."

"If you say so." He said, wasn't sure if it's right.

"You should get going, I'll be there later." I said as Naruto clean up.

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked.

"There's something I need to do." I said as I went into my room.

"That is?"

"Just go, Naruto. You're going to be late." I yell from the room.

"Alright alright, I'm off!" And from that, he'd left.

'Now that he's gone, I'm heading to Kakashi-San's place and wake his lazy butt up.' I thought and teleport to his place.

 **Naruto**

"*sigh* I wonder Big Bro is doing..." I mumbled as I carrying my backpack and walk to the training ground.

Once I got there, I saw Sakura and Sasuke coming from different directions. Sakura was yawning and rubbing her eyes while Sasuke was just walking with no tired look.

It's a good thing that I slept early. I would've been really tired. Once all of us went closer to each other, I toss them an apple.

"What the? Naruto, you know that we can't eat!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just eat it. Don't worry about it." I shrugged as I went to a tree and sat down.

"What about Kakashi-Sensei? We're going to be in trouble if we eat." Sakura glared at me.

"*sigh* Just eat the apple, Sakura. Nagging too much..." I'd muttered at the last part.

 _'I wish Hinata is in this group than her. She's so annoying.'_ I sighed.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other and they took a bite. I put on my hood and took a quick nap since I got nothing to do.

When I closed my eyes, someone kick my legs. I took off my hood and it was Sasuke who kicked.

"What do you want, you teme?" I glared at him.

"How is Ricky Narakami your big brother?" He crossed his arms and asked.

"What's it to you? Why do you asked that question?" I asked.

"Hn..." Sasuke just gave me a look and walk away.

 _'What the heck was that?'_ I sat there a bit, thinking about what Sasuke ask earlier until I shrug and went back to sleep.

 **Ricky**

"Open the door, Kakashi-San!" I yelled as I knock on the door.

I've been waiting for Kakashi-San for like 5 hours. When I got there, I kept on knocking on his door and he didn't answer. That's when I got hungry and decided to eat and then come back.

Now, I'm waiting for him to open the door. I crossed my arms and waited. I heard a click from the door and it opened all the way. Kakashi open the door and he was wearing his sleeping clothes with no mask.

"Ricky? Do you know what time it is?" He asked while yawning.

"I've been knocking on your door and waited for you like 5 hours and you've didn't heard it!? I asked, looking at him furious. "And the time is 10 o'clock to answer your question. You do realize that we've supposed to head to the training grounds at 5 o'clock in the morning, like you said yesterday right?"

"Oh right~. I'd forgotten about that." He look away as he rubbed his head.

"You've been sleeping, huh?" I glared at him.

"Maybe..."

 _'Typical Kakashi Hatake..'_ I sighed. "Would you hurry up? We need to get going."

"Alright, come in. I'll get change." He let me in as he went to his room and go change.

I look around and his place is not too shabby. It's actually clean and spotless. Then I notice a picture frame. I walk up to it and pick up the picture. It was the picture of Minato and his team. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito.

 _'I wish I could save Obito from that disaster. Even Rin...'_

"You miss him, don't you?" I heard Kakashi behind me.

I didn't bother looking back. "...Yeah, I wish he's here right now."

"What happen from that day wasn't your fault." Kakashi walk up to me.

"It doesn't matter, Kakashi-San." I said as I put back the picture frame. "Can we get going, please?"

Kakashi look at me sad, but nodded. We left his house and making our way to the training grounds. I don't feel like talking at the moment.

Once we got to the training ground, we saw Sakura lookin like she's going to pass out, Sasuke lookin around with his arms crossed, and Naruto sleeping under a tree.

The sun was rising and we walk towards them.

"Good morning everyone! Ready for your first day?" Kakashi cheerfully asked.

"You two are late!" Sakura yelled at us.

"Sorry about that. A black cat walk crossed our path, so we had to take the long way." Kakashi pointed at a random direction while I look at him sweatdropped.

"What kind of excuse was that?" I mumbled.

I look at Sasuke and he look away from me. I sighed because he's still pissed at me.

"Is that why you had to go somewhere, Big Bro?" Naruto woke up and walk to us.

"Unfortunately, yes." I nodded.

"Anyways, let's get started." Kakashi walk to a log pole and put a alarm clock. "There we go, it's set to noon."

Kakashi walk up me and gave me a bell. He raise his bell and I raise mine.

"Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from us. That's all it is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those wood post and you'll watch us eat our lunch in front of you." Kakashi explained.

I look over Naruto and winked at him. He was surprised at first but grinned at me.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us. How come there's only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"That way one of you will be tied up to those post and of course be disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one will go back to the academy." I explained.

"Then again, all three of you could flunk out." Kakashi added. "You can use any weapons including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill us, you won't able to take the bells."

"But those weapons are too dangerous." Sakura complain.

"Yeah, especially when you didn't dodge that eraser." Naruto smirked.

"Class clowns are usually a weak links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers." Kakashi shook his head.

Naruto became more serious than playing around.

' _What are you going to do, Naruto?'_ I crossed my arms, smirking.

"When I say go, you can begin." Once Kakashi said that, Naruto teleport behind Kakashi and grab a kunai from his pouch.

When he was about to raise his kunai to his Kakashi's neck, I teleport next to him and grab his wrist. Everything went silent and everyone was shocked.

"Not bad, Baby Bro. Amazing speed and agility to get behind Kakashi-San." I smiled as I let go of him. "However, he didn't say start."

Naruto smirked and headed back to his teammates.

 **Sasuke**

 _'That idiot is that fast? But how?'_ I look at him shocked and then I look at Ricky. _'Did he trained him?'_

 **Ricky**

"Heh, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. How could I put this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." Kakashi smile under his mask and look at me. "He reminds me of you, Ricky."

I smiled at him. We stand next to each other.

"Get ready." Me and Kakashi said as they went into their fighting stance.

"And~~ START!" Once we say start, they all jump from different directions.

"Well, I should be by myself for this one. Have fun." I said as I walk away from him.

Once I left him alone, I went to a random tree and sat there, putting my headphones and listening to RnB love music. I close my eyes, bouncing my head to the beat.

That's when I felt a strong chakra coming towards me. The person's chakra is very fragile yet very determine. That's when I knew who it was.

"So, you decide to get the bells from me?" I smiled as I slowly open my eyes and remove my headphones. "Huh, Sakura Haruno?"

"U-Um th-that's right! I'm going to get those bells from you by force." She was nervous when she spoke.

 _'Hm? What's up with her?'_ I raise an eyebrow until I saw her blushing. _'So that's why she seems nervous. Let's see if I can make her pass out.'_

I slowly got up and walk up to her slowly. While I was walking up to her, I put on my cute yet sexy face, making her blush more.

"Is that so?" I said in a soothing tone. I quickly teleport behind her. "Why don't you grab them then?" I whisper to her ear.

"I-I..." Sakura was shivering until she passed out.

I quickly grab her and set her down carefully.

I chuckled. "Can't believe that work."

"Wow, Ricky. Way to make Sakura fainted by your looks and flirt ." I heard Kakashi coming behind me.

"Well, she's more interested in boys than being a ninja." I said while turning around. "Well, anything happen to you?"

"Naruto wanted to fight me and I gotta say, his skills is very impressive." Kakashi smiled. "You've taught him very well. How did you know that Naruto is better at Ninjutsu?"

"I have my ways. I watch his every move and Ninjutsu seems more suitable to him." I explained.

Suddenly, I saw him without a bell.

"Did Naruto was able to get the bell from you?" I asked.

"Well, he almost got it but-" Kakashi was about to grab his bell until he realize it was gone. "What the? Where did my bell go?"

"It looks like Naruto got it from you." I said.

"But ho-. Oh, I was fighting a clone while he was sneaking up on me." Kakashi mumbled. "Dang it. I was focused on the clone."

"He may have the bell, but didn't Sasuke helped him?"I asked curious.

"Unfortunately, no. He was probably hiding and watching me and Naruto fight." Kakashi shook his head.

 _'Just as I figured. He only think about getting the bells by himself than doing teamwork.'_ I sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll look for him. How much time left?" I asked as I began to walk.

"15 minutes before the alarm clock goes off." Kakashi answered.

I nodded and continue walking around the place. Everything was quiet, nobody is around. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there was nobody.

All of a sudden, I step on a trap. Kunais and shuriken was coming to me from different directions. I immediately jumped up and dodge them quick. Once I landed, I saw Sasuke right in front of me.

"Not bad, way to put traps around me." I compliment.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looks at me with anger. He act quickly and started doing hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"He took a deep breath and blow a huge fire ball right at me.

I stood there and waited for the fire ball get close. Once the fire ball was very close to me, I teleported right in the ground and went under Sasuke. Sasuke was looking around for me until I grab his leg and pull him down.

Now he's stuck in the ground, struggling to pry his way out. I got up and bend right in front of him.

"You were close, but not close enough." I said as he kept on prying himself out. "Yup, can't get out from that. Earth Style: Head Hunting Jutsu."

"Damn you!" He yelled at me.

I just look at him, shaking my head. "Calm down. Yelling at me won't able to help you."

"Shut up, you hypocrite! I don't need you to console me!" Sasuke just kept on moving.

I sighed and got up. "Is that you want, then fine. I'll just go."

"You're leaving me again. Just like that day." Sasuke said.

I didn't bother looking back. I just kept on walking. I heard the alarm clock ringing and heading to the pole. I saw Naruto leaning on one of the wood pole, looking at the bell that he'd took. That's when he'd notice me and ran to me.

"Big Bro look! I got a bell, believe it!" He said, showing me the bell.

"Good job, Naruto." I rubbed his head as he grinned.

Kakashi walk here with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Alright, Sakura. Stand in front of the wood pole." Kakashi said.

Sakura sigh and make her way to the pole. She stand straight and Kakashi tied her on the pole with a rope. Naruto and Sasuke sat next to Sakura.

"Well then, after the survival exercise, I chose not to sent neither of you back to the Academy." Kakashi stated.

"What? Then that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, all three of you will be dropped out of the program, permanently!" Kakashi said in a dramatic tone.

"Wait what!? But I got a bell! How the heck am I still getting dropped out of the program!?" Naruto demand.

"Even though that you have the bell, you all acted like brats." Kakashi bluntly replies.

Sasuke became furious and he starts charging at Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura was shocked.

When he getting close to Kakashi, I dash to him and pinned him down.

"Don't even think about it." I said, holding him down.

"Don't step on Sasuke like a bug!" Sakura yelled at me anger.

"You really think being a ninja is that easy, huh!?" I exclaimed, making them gasped. "Do you even know what's the answer of this exercise?"

"The answer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes the answer. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail."

"What are you talking about!? We've been asking what that is..." Sakura said.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't understand why you three are in a group!?" I asked, looking at them serious.

"Teamwork..." Naruto muttered while looking away.

"Exactly. That's the answer to this test." I said. "Naruto, how could you not know about it? You should've know it right from the start."

Naruto look at me until he look at the ground shame.

"From what I've learn about this exercise, you three didn't even bother working together to get these bells!" I said.

"Sakura!" She look at me scared. "You're main focuswas being with Sasuke and work with him instead of Naruto who need the help."

"Naruto!" Naruto look at me with wide eyes. "Even though you've got the bell, you could've ask Sakura and Sasuke to work together instead doing it by yourself."

I look at Sasuke. "And you, Sasuke! You think that Sakura and Naruto were a burden to you and they are in your way."

Sasuke look at their teammates with a shame face. Even them too. They should've think about the test, especially Naruto.

"Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. For example..." I took my Kunai from my pouch and place it right next to Sasuke's throat.

"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" I shout demand at her.

Sakura was gasp while Naruto look at me if I was crazy.

"That's what happen in missions." Kakashi tells them, and I withdraw my kunai.

"Oh my god, you surprised me..." Sakura said, relieved.

Naruto exhaled in relief. I spin my kunai until I put it back in my pouch.

"After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die." I said as I get off of Sasuke. In every mission, you put your life on the line."

Kakashi headed to the K.I.A stone. He stood there and look at the names.

"Have you ever look at this stone? There have been numerous of names carved onto this. All these names are praised as heroes in this village." Kakashi said.

"Don't tell me, is that stone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's a K.I.A stone." I said as I walk next to Kakashi.

Everything went quite and the wind was blowing calmly.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved in here as well." Kakashi said.

"Even my... Adopted parents." I added, making everyone except Kakashi shocked.

Me and Kakashi look at each other and we decided to pray for them. When we were finish, we turn around to them.

"I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. However, Sakura can't eat." Sakura sighed at Kakashi's words. "This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds her, the person will immediately fail."

"We make the rules, got it?" I said as they nodded.

"Ricky?" I look at Kakashi. "We need to talk."

I nodded as we walk away from them and hide behind the tree.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just, Naruto should've known about the test." I look down ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay." Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. "I've gave them another chance. Let's just see what happens, okay."

I nodded as we took a peek at what they're doing.

 **Naruto**

I just stare at my food, ashamed for not thinking about the test. That's when I heard Sakura stomach growling. I got up and put my food in front of her.

"What? Naruto, you can't feed me. You heard our Sensei's said." Sakura said.

"They're not here. You should eat before they come back." I said. "If you don't eat, you won't able to help me and Sasuke to get the bells."

Sasuke got up and stand next to me. "He's right. If you don't eat, you'll jeopardize the mission. You gotta eat."

Sakura at us and nodded. Me and Sasuke started to feed her.

 **Ricky**

"It looks like they're doing what they're supposed to be doing." Kakashi said, smiling.

"Uh-huh. You're thinking what I'm thinking?" I smirked.

Me and Kakashi nodded as we teleport in front of them and form dark clouds around the area

"You!" Me and Kakashi yelled angry, making Sakura scream.

Naruto and Sasuke did their fighting stance.

"You broke the rules! Are you ready for your punishment?" Kakashi said as he quickly did a hand sign. "Any last words."

"We're three man team! We won't stand down, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we are three as one!" Sakura added.

"We all in this together, believe it!" Naruto said.

We slowly approached them. "Is that your excuse? You three as one?" I said, giving them a dark face.

That's when the dark clouds, wind calms down.

"You pass!" Me and Kakashi said in a cheerful voice.

"Wait, what!?" They said.

"You guys pass." I said while smiling.

"You're the first group whoever pass this test. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I had said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.' In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who abandoned their friends are worse scum." Kakashi stated.

They all went to shocking face to a happy yet relief face.

"The training ends here. Everyone passes! Team 7 will start it's first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi says, throwing them a huge thumbs-up.

Sakura started cheering, Naruto grinned, and Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said as I cut the rope off Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura walk with Kakashi while me and Naruto stayed back.

"Big bro?" I look at him confused. "I'm sorry that I didn't understand about this exercise."

"Baby bro..." I wrap my arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to apologize. It's okay, you past the test. And that all matters, alright?"

He look at me and nodded.

"Tell you what, to celebrate on you passing this test, let's get some ramen. How's that sound?" I smiled.

"Alright, ramen! Let's go Big Bro!" He said as he started pulling me.

 _'Those who abandoned their friends are worst than scum. I've always love that quote.'_


	22. Chapter 22: The Demon Brothers

"Naruto, I'm in point A." Naruto reported.

"Sasuke, I'm in point B." Sasuke said.

"Sakura, I'm in point C." Sakura answered.

"Alright, Team 7, hm? The target has moved! Follow it!" Kakashi ordered from the mic. The team ran after it and hid behind the tree.

"Over here!" Naruto called out.

"What's your distance from the target?" I asked from the mic.

"We're about five meters from the target. Give the signal and we'll be ready." Naruto said.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke answered.

"So am I." Sakura said.

"Okay...Now!" Kakashi yelled as the team make a jump for it.

"We've have him!" Naruto reported.

"Can you verify the target?" I asked.

"Affirmative, we got a positive I.D. There's a ribbon on it's right ear." Sasuke informed.

"Right, Operation: Lost Cat Tora captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi said.

"Can we get a better mission? This is boring." Naruto whined.

"You just have to go with it, Naruto." I reasoned with him.

"I guess, but it's boring~."

 **Times skip to the mission office...**

"Oh my sweet, Tora! Mommy misses you so much!" Tora's owner was squeezing the life of him.

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura muttered.

"Poor Tora. I feel sorry for him." I said.

"Now then, for squad 7's next mission we have several available task." Lord Hokage said as start reading the missions. "Among them is babysitting the chief's counselor's 3 year old, helping his wife with the shopping, digging up potatoes an-"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto interrupt. "Old man, can we get a better mission that is not kids stop and more challenging?"

"Naruto! You just became Genin. Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself."Iruka reasoned with him.

"How's babysitting a mission? That doesn't make any sense." Naruto look at Iruka like he was serious.

"Baby Bro that's enough." I said as I put him next to me.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the task you been given." Hokage sighed.

"With all do respect, Old man, Big Bro already told me everything about different mission from people who requested. The little Naruto that you used to know is all grown up and he wants a mission that is more challenging for his teammates." Naruto respectfully said.

Lord Hokage and Iruka was shocked at first but smile at him.

"Naruto, you're really want a challenging mission, huh?" Hokage eye-closed smile. "So be it."

All of us were surprised that he'll let us have a high rank mission.

"Since you are so determined, I'm giving you a C mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." He said.

"I see, who are we protecting?" I asked.

"He's here, send him in!" Lord Hokage called out the vistor.

We heard a door behind us and we turn around. The guy walk slowly in the room, holding a bottle of Sake.

 _'Tazuna from the Land of the Waves. Just as I figured.'_

"What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids?" He said as he gulped more of his Sake. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face. You really expect me that to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto was about say something but I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder. He look at me and I shook my head. He sighed and nodded.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He mocked him.

I look at him and walk to him. "I appreciate that you don't talk to my baby brother like he's some weakling."

"Who do you think you a-" He stop talking as he look at me. "Wait a minute? Y-You're Ricky Narakami!"

"Indeed that's me." I said.

He was surprised and he bow to me. "M-My apologize, Ricky-San. I didn't know that boy was your brother."

"It's quite alright. Please apologize to him." I said as he look at Naruto.

"Young lad, I do apologize from my behavior." He bow to him.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto waved it off.

"So, what's your name?" I politely asked.

"My name is Tazuna. I'm from the Land of the Waves. and I'm a bridge building expert." He said.

"I see..." I nodded understanding. "Alright, team 7, We'll meet at the front gate in 1 hour. Gather anything that you need for the mission."

They all nodded as they left the room.

"Ricky-San, can I talk to you for a sec?" Iruka called me.

I nodded and went up to him. "Is there something you need, Iruka?"

"Yes, can you watch over Naruto when you start your mission? I'm worried about him on a C rank mission." He said with a worried tone.

I look at him serious and nodded. "Of course, Iruka. You don't need to worry. I'm sure that Naruto can handle it."

"Thank you, Ricky-San, and good luck." He said as he bow to me and left.

"Be careful, Ricky. I know you can take care of yourself but watch Naruto." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I'll protect him with my life." I bow to him and walk out to the room to gather some things for the trip.

 **50 minutes later...**

I gather bunch of food, weapons, and scroll that I need for the mission. I check the time and I still have ten minutes left.

 _'Hm? I got some time to eat ramen. Eh, why not?'_ I shrugged and headed to Ichiraku.

Once I got there, I sat down and order my usual meal.

"So, Ricky? I heard that you're going on a mission at the Land of Waves." Teuchi said as he was making some noodles.

"Yeah, I don't know how long it's going to take." I said as I finish my bowl.

"I see, I hope you and Naruto will be okay." He look at me worried.

"There's nothing to be worry about, Teuchi-San. We're going to be just fine." I grinned at him.

He was worried at first but smile as he nodded.

"Thanks for the food. I'll be back when I finish my mission." I stand up and put my money on the table.

"Wait, Ricky!" When I was about to leave, Ayame ran to me.

"Hm? What is it?" I look at her confused.

When she got closer, she peck my cheeks, making me shiver a little bit.

"Be careful, okay? Come home safe." She smile.

I was shocked but nodded and headed to the entrance. When I got there, I saw my team and Tazuna waiting for me.

"Where have you been, Big Bro?" Naruto came to me with his arms crossed.

"Running an errand, Naruto." I said.

"Uh-huh, why did you make that face when you come to us? Did someone kissed you or something?" He raise an eyebrow at me.

" I uh... Sh-Shall we go?" I panicked and walk past him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at me but I ignore him.

We were and Sakura asked Kakashi about different countries of the ninja world. Since I know about it, I might as well ignore it.

I let them talk and walk next to Naruto.

"Did you grab anything that you need, Baby Bro?" I asked.

"Yeah, just couple of weapons and food for the mission." He nodded at me.

"Good, how do you feel about getting a C-Rank mission?" I curiously asked.

"Meh, it's better than having a D-Rank mission." Naruto shrugged at me. "What about you?"

"I agreed with you. I'd rather do something awesome than doing some chores for the villagers." I nodded as he nodded back.

Sasuke was glaring at me as he look forward.

"Is there something wrong between you and Sasuke, Ricky?" Kakashi walk closer to me.

"It's complicated, Kakashi-San. I'd rather not talk about it." I said without looking at him.

"Okay then..." Kakashi backed off and walk away from me.

As we were walking, I spotted a puddle on the side.

 _'Hm, seems like the Demon Brothers are in there. Better be prepared for the ambush.'_ I thought as my hand is on my kunai holster.

Kakashi also noticed the puddle. I walk next to him and we exchanged looks. We both nodded.

When we were walking away from the puddle, I've felt the Demon Brothers chakra coming towards us. That's when I saw bunch of chains all over me and Kakashi.

We were strangled next to each other until I heard one of the Demon Brothers said "Two down."

Me and Kakashi faked our death by doing the Substitution Jutsu. As we did the Jutsu, me and Kakashi hid behind a tree and saw our fake bodies being torn apart by the Demon Brothers.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Big Bro!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're next." The Demon Brothers went behind Naruto.

The Demon Brothers was about to strike at Naruto until Sasuke threw a shuriken at their chains, making it pin on the tree. He also threw a kunai at it to make sure the chains was stuck to the tree.

Once the Demon Brothers was stuck, Naruto ran up to them and kick both of them to the face, making the chain snap off their claws.

As their chains were separated from their claws, one of them chase after Naruto and the other went straight towards Tazuna and Sakura. Sasuke immediately appear in front of Sasuke and Naruto was in his fighting stance.

Me and Kakashi nodded and we teleported to them. Kakashi went for the one who was going for Sasuke and I want for my Baby Bro.

When the Demon Brother was getting close to Me, I grab his claw and slam him to the ground, making him get knocked out.

"Big Bro!" Naruto look at me surprised.

"Howdy." I smirked.

"Kakashi-Sensei, how did you and Ricky-Sensei sur-" Sakura was about to ask us until they saw our Substitution.

"Excellent job, you three. It was a good thing that you all stop them." Kakashi said.

I look at Naruto and I saw a scratch on Naruto's hand.

"Big Bro? Why are you looking at me like th-" Naruto stopped talking and look at his hand.

"Seems like Naruto got hurt." Kakashi said.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sasuke smirked. "Scaredy cat."

Naruto was to run to him but I stopped him.

"Naruto, don't move! That cut from their claws was dipped in poison. If you move, it'll starts to spread all over your body." I explained to him.

He look at his wound scared. Kakashi took both of the Demon Brothers and tied them to a tree.

"I think it's about time for that talk, Mr. Tazuna." He said as he was done tying them. "They're Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know our ambush?" One of them asked.

I sighed as I went up to them. "If you two are really Chunin, why would you guys disguise yourself as a puddle when it hasn't rain for weeks?"

They both look at me shocked. "Wait a minute? I've seen your face."

"Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

"How are you here? Rumors said that you died." They asked.

"On the contrary, those rumors were just rumors." I said.

"If that's the case, why did you two leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna curiously asked.

" We've could've taken them out quickly, but then we learned nothing. We had to know who their target was. And what they after." Kakashi said.

"Hm? What are you getting at?"

"He means about this." I spoked. "We wanted to know if they were after us. Ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder."

"When you put in your request, you asked for a standard protection from robbers and highwaymen, you didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down." Kakashi explained. "If we knew this it would've been B or higher, our task was to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew this, we'd be fielding a tax from a enemy ninja we would be staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission."

"Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. You could've told us the truth instead getting us killed." I crossed my arms as Tazuna look at the ground guilty.

"We are Genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back. And I think we should check on Naruto's wound to make sure he's okay." Sakura suggested.

"What? You can't be serious?" Naruto look at us surprised.

"Well, Naruto could be a problem. We should go b-"

I interrupted Kakashi. "Hold it, Kakashi-San!"

I walk up to Naruto. "Hold out your wound."

"Huh? Wh-"

Hold. Out. Your. Wound, Naruto!" He look at me scared as he immediately put his wound in front of me. "Now then, don't panic. Stay calm and let me take care of you."

He gulped and nodded rapidly. I put my hands on top of his wound and my hand started to glow. Everyone was surprised including Naruto. When I saw the poison leaking out his wound, I slowly took it out and threw it away from him.

"There we are. Hold it steady." I hold Naruto's hand and Kakashi walk up to me. That's when Naruto's wound was starting to heal itself.

 _'Just as I thought, Kurama is healing him.'_

"U-Um..." I look at Naruto and his face was turning blue. "Did you take out the poison out of me? Y-You two have a serious look on your face. Am I going to be okay?"

"Huh? Of course. Don't worry about it." I said as I wrapped the wound with a bandages.

"Thank you, Big Bro." Naruto hugged me.

"Ricky, what do you think? You think we should head back?" Kakashi asked me.

"To be honest, Kakashi-San, we should continue this mission. We've already left the village and started this mission and we're going to ended like this?" I asked. "No, even though Tazuna lied to us, the mission needs to be finish no matter what rank it is."

He look at me and smiled. "Well then, I guess you're right. Even though he'd lied to us, we'll continue this mission."

Tazuna was surprised yet grateful. "Thank you, Ricky-San."

I nodded as we continue walking to the Land of Waves.


	23. Chapter 23: The Bet

We were on the boat, heading to the Land of Waves. During of our ride, there were bunch of fog all over us and it was hard for us to see our surroundings.

"The fog is so thick, you can't even see anything." Sakura whispered.

"We should be close to our destination, The Land of Waves." The boatman said as slowly rowing.

As we were moving, A large bridge was over us.

"Whoa!" Naruto was amazed.

"Quiet! I told you, no noise. Why do you think we're traveling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog so they don't see us." The boatman scolded.

"Sorry..." Naruto whispered.

From that moment, Kakashi was asking Tazuna about who was after him. Since I know about it, I put on my headphones and start listening to some throwback R&B songs.

 _Tell me what I gotta do to please you_  
 _Baby anything you say I'll do_  
 _Cause I only wanna make you happy_  
 _From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

 _Tell me what I gotta do to please you_  
 _Baby anything you say I'll do_  
 _Cause I only wanna make you happy_  
 _From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

As I was done listening to my music, we went through a tunnel and from the end of the tunnel, the whole place was like a paradise. There was no fog and it was very sunny.

"This is far as I can go." The boatman said as he put us to shore. "Good luck."

"Thank you for taking a risk." Tazuna said as the boatman nodded and left.

"Ok, take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece." Tazuna said as we began to walk.

I keep a look out and put my guard up. I try to sense chakra around us but nothing.

From out of nowhere, a kunai almost hit me. I duck and turn to the person who thrown it. It was of course, Naruto.

"Over there!" Naruto was throwing kunais from random directions.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto, those kunai are sharp. Stop throwing them!" Kakashi ordered.

"Hey, stop scaring me, you little dwarf." Tazuna was shaking in fear.

"I know someone's here. I just know it." Naruto scan around us.

A noise came behind me.

"There!" Naruto threw a kunai at me. I scream and drop to the ground.

"That's it!" Sakura ran up to him and wack his head.

Naruto fell down and rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that for? I know someone's out here."

"You almost killed me, Naruto!" I glared at him.

"But, Big Bro, there was a noise behind that bush." I raised an eyebrow and went to the bush.

I slowly push the bush and I saw a white rabbit. The kunai was right next to it's face, making it terrified.

"Naruto, look what you did!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto grab it and hug it tight. "Oh, I'm so sorry, little guy. I didn't know."

"Get down, now!" Kakashi said.

I turn around and there was a gigantic sword coming towards us. We panicked until we drop to the ground. The sword got caught from a tree and a person landed on the handle, glaring at us.

"Well, well, If it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi stated.

Naruto started charging at him but Kakashi put his hand in front of him. "You're in the way, get back."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league." Kakashi answered as he hold his headband. "If he's our opponent, then I need this."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get it right?" Zabuza smirked.

"Quick, Manji formation, protect the bridge-builder and stay out this fight. I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi said as he remove the headband from his left eye, revealing his sharingan. "I'm ready."

Everyone except me was in complete shock.

"Well, look like I get to see the sharingan in action. This is an honor." Zabuza said until he'd notice me. "My, my, he's here, huh? Seems like those rumors about him alive was true."

I just stare at him. _'This can't be good.'_

"As for you Jounin, in the assassination unit in the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book, it called you The Man That Copied Over '1000 Jutsu' Kakashi, the copy ninja." Zabuza stated. "However, the other one seems very very valuable. Bunch of rogue ninjas want him badly. His profile was all over the bingo book, The Prodigy of Konoha, Ricky Narakami."

 _'Dammit.'_

"Seems like I got two objectives now, first I'll eliminate the old man, and then take him with me." As he said that, he jumped up, took his sword, and landed on water.

"He's over there." Naruto said.

"And he's standing on the water." Sakura said as Zabuza disappeared.

"He's going to kill me first." Kakashi stated.

"But, who was that, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist's Assassination Unit. He's a master of a silent killing technique." Kakashi explained.

"Silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggest, it happen in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind. It is so fast you pass from this life without realizing what's happened. The sharingan cannot fully neutralize. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi said. "And Ricky? I don't want you to be in this fight. Stay back and protect Tazuna."

"Alright, but if you can't defeat him, I have no choice but to help." I said as he nodded.

"The fog is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto said.

I couldn't see anything, even the people around me. That's when someone was in front of me.

 **Zabuza**

 _'This is my chance. I'll knock him out and bring him to Haku.'_

As I hid my chakra, I make my way to Ricky. He notice me until I knock him unconscious. I caught his body before he'd fell to the ground and took him away his team.

I found Haku and head to him.

"Zabuza, what are you doing here and who's that?" He questioned.

"No time to answer. Make sure he doesn't wake up until I'm done with Kakashi." I said as I head back to them.

 _ **After the fight**_ ( **Naruto)**

When that Zabuza was taken from a hunter-ninja, I've notice someone is missing.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Where's Big Bro?" I asked.

"Hm?" He look around and his eyes widened. "Ricky? Where are you?"

I was shocked, including Sakura and Tazuna.

"Where is he, Sensei? Tell me!" I said.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"Calm down!? My Big Bro is no where to be seen and you're telling me to calm down!?" I look at him serious. "I gotta find him."

"Naruto, you're not going anywhere." Kakashi was holding me.

"Let me go! I need to find him!" I tried to pry him but it was no use.

"If you go out there by yourself, you'll be in serious danger."

"I don't care! I have to find him, either you're with me or not."

I finally got him off of me until Sasuke was in front of me.

"Get out of my way, you teme." I walk up to him.

"Sorry about this." I heard Kakashi's voice and everything went black.

 **Kakashi**

I didn't have a choice but to knock out Naruto. If he goes out by himself, he'll get killed.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What happen to Ricky-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Ricky... He's been kidnapped." I said as she gasped.

"K-Kidnapped? By who?"

"I don't know, but we can't go find him. It's too dangerous right at the moment." I explained. "We need to get to Tazuna's place right now."

They nodded as I pick up Naruto and walk to Tazuna's."

 **Later that day (Ricky)**

"Dammit...almost...killed me..." I heard voices in front of me.

I was starting to regaining consciousness. I slowly open my eyes and look at my body. I was tied up by a tree, blood was dripping on my left eyebrow and cheek. I try to pry myself out until I saw who was in front of me.

"Seems like the kid is awake." Zabuza said as he walk up to me slowly. "So this is the 'Prodigy of Konoha', Ricky Narakami? *chuckled* You are the most valuable ninja in the bingo book."

"W-W *cough* *cough* Wait! You're going to sell me for money?" I asked.

"It's either that or I'll kill you." He said as he put a kunai to my neck.

 _'What should I do? What should I do? Think quick, Ricky!'_

"What if we can make a bet!?" I yelled as he look at me curious.

"Hm, what kind of bet?" He questioned.

"You will have to fight Kakashi if you want me, at the bridge in 2 days. If he wins, I'll be free. If you win, then I don't have a choice but to be with you." I explained to him.

He stare at me carefully until he slowly took off his kunai off my neck and put it back. "Hm, deal. You better tell him that or else I'll kill you, got it?"

I nodded and he knock me unconscious again.

 **Zabuza**

"You can't be serious?" Haku stood in front of me.

"You worry too much, Haku." I said while I carried Ricky.

"What if you were defeated by Kakashi? If you lose that-"

"Haku, you need to stop thinking negativity and think positive. I'll beat Kakashi." I said, making him stop talking.

I've found the Old man's place. I set Ricky in front of their door and left the area.

 _'I see you soon, Ricky.'_

 **Tazuna**

I heard something outside. I open the front door and saw a body on the floor. Then I realize it was Ricky.

"Tsunami! I need your help!" I yelled out for her as I put Ricky's arm around my shoulders.

"What is it, fath- Oh my god, isn't that?"

"Help me put him in the guest room, Tsunami." She nodded as we carried Ricky to the guest room where Naruto is currently sleeping.

"Set him next to Naruto." I ordered Tsunami, slowly putting Ricky next to Naruto and left the room.

"Father, is that Ricky Narakami? The Prodigy of Konoha?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, can you treat his wounds while he is sleeping?" Tsunami nodded as she grab some materials and started treating Ricky's wounds.

 _What the heck happen to you, Ricky..._


	24. Important Message

_Hey guys. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm taking a break on this story. Don't worry, it won't be long, there's something that is going on my life and I couldn't focus on this story._

 _I want to continue this story, I really do, but I'm going through some hard times right at the moment. It's just this week has been stressing me out and it makes me feel upset._

 _The reason that I feel upset about this week is because of school. I'm a senior in high school and I'm about to fail a class for the semester, which could make me go back to high school next year and not graduate. It made me like I'm a failure in life and became a burden to me._

 _So please don't worry about me, I'm going to be okay. I don't want any of you to be concerned about me. Just please be patient on this story._

 _I understand that you all are upset about this and hate me, but I just can't write. I really hope you understand what is happening right now._

 _So I thank you for reading this important message and I promise that I'll continue writing this story._

 _I'll see you soon..._


	25. Chapter 24: The Forest of Chakra

_**Ricky's dream**_

 _Me and Naruto was sitting on a mountain, looking at a gorgeous view of Konoha. He was laying on my arm, smiling._

 _"Big Bro?" Naruto look at me._

 _"Hm? What is it, Baby Bro?" I look at him._

 _"You think I'll able to become Hokage when I grow up?" He asked._

 _I smiled at him, "Of course you're going to become Hokage, Naruto. However, there's things to do in order to become Hokage. Such as making decisions that is the right thing to do, helping a fellow villagers and ninjas, and making everyone be peace with one another."_

 _"I don't know if I'm able to do those certain things for the village." Naruto sadly said._

 _"Talking negative won't help you, Naruto. You need to think about positive things." I put my arm around him. "If you ever struggled something, keep thinking 'I will become Hokage and I'll never give up my dream!'"_

 _Naruto look up to me with widened eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Big Bro. You're support gave me confident."_

 _I chuckled. "That's what families for, Baby Bro. If you ever need some help, I'll help you."_

 _ **Back to reality**_

I groan in pain as I slowly open my eyes. I look around and I'm in someone's home. That's when someone open the door. The person was Tazuna's daughter.

"Oh, you're awake." She said as she went next to me.

"*groan* Where am I?" I asked I sat up.

"You're in our home, Ricky-San. We've found you, laying on the floor in front of our house." She explained. "Oh right, I've forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunami." I smiled at her.

She smiles back. "While you were resting, I treated your wounds. It doesn't look too bad, I did the best I can."

"I'd appreciate it, Tsunami. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." She nodded. "Your team is in the other room with your other Sensei. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. I should be with my team." I said as I slowly got off the futon.

"Be careful, you're wounds hasn't recovered yet. It'll should be okay probably tomorrow, so be cautious about it." She said.

I nodded as I left the room and slowly make my way to Kakashi's. When I got to the door, I heard voices coming from the room.

"Kakashi-Sensei, do you think we're able to find Ricky-Sensei?" I heard Sakura's voice.

"I don't know, Sakura, but I know Ricky is okay." Kakashi stated. "On the other hand, you three need to be prepare. If Zabuza finds us, we won't able to stop him."

"But, we can't ignore that my Big Bro is missing." Naruto spoke.

"Naruto, I know you're worried about him, but Ricky can take care of himself." Kakashi reason him.

"B-But..." Naruto tried to speak but went quiet.

"So, that little boy is your little brother?" Tsunami went next to me.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto's big brother." I nodded.

"Is he really precious to you?" She curiously asked.

"More than anything in the world."

Tsunami smiled as I knock on the door.

"Come in." Kakashi said.

I took a deep breath and slowly open the door. Once the door open all the way, I walk inside and smile at them.

"What did I missed?" I said.

Everyone except Sasuke was surprised yet relieved. That's when Naruto got up and hug me.

"Where were you!? I was so scared that you were kidnapped!" Naruto said, crying on my chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." I calm Naruto down as I rubbed his hair.

"Ricky, what happen to you?" Kakashi asked.

"During when we were protecting Tazuna, I let my guard down when Zabuza did that mist Jutsu. That's when he appeared right in front of me and knock me out. I reacted too slow when he'd appeared." I explained.

"I see, is he still alive?" Kakashi questioned.

"When I regain consciousness, yes." I nodded.

"Guess I was right. Now then you're here, are you able to help me to train them?"

"Of course, Kakashi-San. My wounds aren't heal yet but I can help." I said.

Kakashi explained the Genins that they've grown, especially Naruto, making him happy and became determined of beating Zabuza. That's when a little boy's voice spoke.

"I don't believe it and I'm sure it's not good." We've turn and it was Inari.

Inari saw Tazuna and gave him a hug, while Tsunami scolded at him. Inari then explain that we are going to be killed by Gato's men, which made Naruto mad.

Naruto raise his voice that we'll beat Gato but Inari doubt it, making Naruto be pissed off.

"You should go back where you came from, it's what best for you." Inari stated as he ran out of the room.

Naruto walk the direction that Inari went and the rest of the people left the room, it was just me and Kakashi.

"Tell me, Ricky, how did you get back here?" Kakashi seriously asked.

I sighed, "I've made a bet with him."

"A bet? What bet?"

"We've made a bet about you and him fight for me. If you win, he won't need me anymore and he wins, I don't have a choice but to go with him." I explained.

"What? Are you serious?" He look at me serious.

"I know you'll beat him, Kakashi-San. I have faith in you." I said.

He was about to say something but didn't. He sighed and nodded.

"I gotta get Naruto before he do something bad." I excused myself as I left his room and looked for Naruto.

I found Naruto, peeking through a crack door. Then I realized it was Inari's room and I hear him crying. He was muttering dad as he sobbed.

Naruto didn't know that he lost his father, making him feel guilty as he look down. That's when I put my hand on his shoulder, making him look up to me.

"You didn't know, Naruto." I spoke as he nodded. "Come on, let's get ready for training."

 _ **Later that day...**_

"Alright, everyone. It's time that we understand on our chakra." Kakashi started.

"We already know that..." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, Sensei. Big Bro told me this already. Why can't we learn jutsu?" Naruto questioned.

"For once, I agree with him." Sasuke said.

Kakashi shook his head as he sighed. "No, you only scratched the surface. Quiet frankly, you guys haven't mastered chakra control. You have to draw on physical and spiritual energies to combine them within yourself but how do you do that? Well we have to climb a tree."

"Climb a tree!?" 3 of them shouted in disbelief.

"That's right but there's just one rule, no hands." Kakashi stated.

"What? You're kidding, right?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Am I?" Kakashi asked as he looked at me. "Ricky, want to show them?"

I nodded as I focused my chakra to my feet and started to walk up to a tree. Once I got close to the tree, I put my left foot on it then my right foot and make my way up. During my walking up to the tree, I hear gasp from Sakura and Naruto.

"You get the idea. The point of this method is to focus your chakra to your feet and connect it to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Hold on." Sakura interrupt. "This is cool and all, but how is this going to help us fight Zabuza?"

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training." I said.

"He's right. First, you'll learn to draw a precise point of your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and sprirtual energy, and the bottom of the feet is the most difficult points to focus chakra." Kakashi said. "Are you getting the picture? If you master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu, well theoretically. The second pointis to learn to maintain your chakra level. When a ninja is focused in battle, it's even harder to control and maintain his or her chakra levels. A deadly mistake."

"If you want to avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature." I added.

Kakashi then throw 3 kunai at front of them as he continued to talk. "Use the kunai knives to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb. Without hands of course. Then try to get past that mark the next time. And the next. At first, you'll need to run at the tree, so your momentum take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?"

I watch them make a running start to their tree. Sakura run up the tree easy. As for Naruto and Sasuke, their chakra wasn't balance. Naruto instantly fell to the ground as he took two steps on the tree and Sasuke put too much chakra to the tree, which made him jump off the tree.

I sweat dropped. _'Whoops, I've forgot to teach him about focusing his chakra. Sorry, Naruto.'_

When I was watching them, I've notice someone was watching us. I jump down and I look at the person. It was Inari.

"Kakashi-San, I'll be right back." He look at me confused but nodded.

I teleported to a tree that was over Inari and listen to him.

"Hm, what a waste of time. They don't what they up against." He muttered as he started walking away.

Suddenly, he stop walking and he was clenching his hands.

 _'Knowing that his father died, he really changed.'_ I sighed as I headed back.


	26. Chapter 25: A Sad Story of a Hero

I'm currently in charge of protecting Tazuna with Sakura since she was the only person who is able to finish the training.

I wanted to help Naruto and Sasuke but I'm know they can do by themselves. They both seems handling it okay yet they're really wanted to finish it first.

"Ricky-Sensei?" Sakura tapped my shoulder.

"Hm? What is it, Sakura?" I look at her.

"Well, I was thinking... How did you and Kakashi-Sensei meet?" She asked.

"How did we meet? Well, when I was young, my dad actually introduced him to me when I first started living in the Leaf Village." I answered.

"Really? That's cool. Who was your father?" She curiously asked.

"Um..." I was to tell her but I realized it wasn't a good idea.

"What's wrong?" She look at me concerned.

"M-My dad...I-I don't really want to talk about it." I said while looking on the ground sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She guilty said.

"It's okay, I don't blame you." I shook my head as I smiled at her.

From that awkward silent, Sakura began to yawn.

"Are you always this lazy?" Tazuna walk by us with woods on his shoulder. "Where's that weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude?"

"They're training. Climbing trees." Sakura answered.

"Too tough for you?" Tazuna asked.

"No, in fact, I'm the best." Sakura bragged. "That's why the Sensei sent me with Ricky-Sensei to guard you."

Tazuna look at her until he asked me, "Is she joking, Ricky-San?"

Sakura was pissed and I shook my head. "No, she's telling the truth."

Tazuna shrugged as he walked away.

"That old man..." Sakura muttered.

"He's just messing with you, Sakura. You did a great job." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ricky-Sensei." Sakura look away from me, blushing.

 _ **Later that day...**_

After Tazuna was done working on the building the bridge for the day, we walk around town to get some food.

I look around and I see people who look really worn out, kids stealing food for their families, and bunch of people sitting on cardboards with signs saying "Please help and give us hope."

 _'These people... They deserve things better than this.'_

"Where are we going?" Sakura spoke up.

"You want to eat, don't ya? We're heading to the store to pick up some food for dinner." Tazuna explained.

Sakura slow down and walk next to me.

"Sensei, these people-?"

"Yeah, I know." I interrupted her. "Don't worry, let's just focus on making our way to the store.

She look at me sad as she nodded and we made our way to the store.

"Here we are." Tazuna said as we went inside the store.

As we went inside the store, I look around and the place look kinda abandoned. The place was like ransacked and there's barely food on the counter.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned around and I saw Sakura kicked the crap at a random guy who was trying to take her bag.

 _'Dang, Sakura. What a kicked.'_ I was amazed from her.

We soon left the place with groceries for dinner.

"Wow, you surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like you." Tazuna said.

"They should, somethings not right around here." Sakura suggested.

During our walk, someone was grabbing my on my shirt. I slowly turn my head and it was a little boy. His clothes was dirty and torn up and he has minor injuries on his arms.

 _'Poor kid, he's been through a lot.'_

"Please?" The boy smiled as he raises his hands on front of me.

I stood there a bit until I smiled and bend down at his height. "Hey there, kid. You're probably hungry, huh?"

He nodded. "Yes, mister. My mother was having a hard time feeding me and my brother so I'm helping her."

"I see... Can you take me to them? I promise I won't any harmful." I said.

He wasn't sure at first but he nodded. I got up and look at Sakura and Tazuna.

"You two go on ahead. I'll see you guys at home." I said.

"Be careful, Ricky-Sensei." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'll be fine." I smiled as I follow the boy.

While I was walking with the boy, I wanted to get to know him a bit.

"So, kid, what's your name?" I asked nicely.

"My name is Naoki." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Naoki. My name is Ricky." I smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"How old are you, Naoki?" I questioned.

"I'm 8 years old." He grinned.

Couple of minutes later, me and Naoki found his family. When I arrived to their place, they didn't have a house. No, they live in the streets with cardboards on the ground.

Naoki's mother was sitting with his baby brother. Both look terrible and with minor injuries.

Naoki's mother notice him and she looked worried. She got up went to him.

"Naoki, where did you go!? You know how worried me and your brother was!?" Naoki's mom exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, mom. I had to leave here because I couldn't watch you find food for us anymore. I know you want to take care of us but you've been pushing yourself too much." Naoki began to sob as he put his hands on my eyes.

Naoki's mom was shocked at first until she look at him with soft eyes and pull him into a hug.

"Oh my sweet son. You left to find food for me and your brother?" She asked as he nodded. "I'm sorry, Naoki. Your mother wanted to keep you two well."

They two embrace for couple of seconds until Naoki's mom noticed me.

"Naoki, who's this?" She asked

"Hello, Naoki's mom. My name is Ricky Narakami." I bow to her respectively. "Your son here is very reliable and he asked me for some food."

I quickly went through my bag and took out three scrolls. Back in the village when I was about to leave for the mission, I went shopping for some food, water, medical supplies.

Since I've watched Naruto and watch the episode where the Land of Waves villagers were struggling because of Gato, I had to pack some stuff.

"These scrolls contains food, water, and medical supplies. You three probably went through a lot so I want to give this to you." I explained as I gave it to her.

They were look at the scrolls and tears was streaming down their cheeks. They tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Naoki's mom said.

"Thank you, mister." Naoki's brother was happy yet sad.

"You three deserve this. You don't really have to thank me. I'm just a guy who help people in need." I smiled at them. "Naoki, you're a brave, helpful, reliable, and good kid. Take care of your mother and brother, alright?"

"You can count on me, Ricky! I promise!" He grinned as he put a thumbs up to me.

I chuckled as I bow to them. "I have to go now. Stay strong, you three."

I walk away from them as they waved goodbye. When I left, I've notice Sakura and Tazuna was spying on me.

"I thought you two went home." I look at them confused.

"She wanted to see what you're going to do." Tazuna said.

"That was so thoughtful, Sensei. You gave them hope." Sakura was wiping her eyes.

"This is how it's been since Gatou came here, the children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commence and trades. But much more importantly, that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finish, people will start believe again. They'll believe in dignity, we can't let Gatou stop us." Tazuna looked up the sky, clenching his fist.

Me and Tazuna exchange looks. We nodded as we walked home.

 _ **Times skipped to Tazuna's house**_

After we got back from buying food for dinner, I took a quick nap and I woke up right when it's dinner.

I got up and head in the kitchen. There, I saw them sitting on the table. Naruto and Sasuke were having a eating contest.

"Hello, Ricky-San. Are you hungry?" Tsunami politely asked.

"No, thank you. Can I some tea, please?" She nodded as I sat down with Naruto.

"I want some more!" Naruto and Sasuke stood up, holding their bowls up.

They glared at each other until they both started to vomit.

"Don't eat so much if you're gonna puke it up." Sakura exclaimed.

"I have to eat." Sasuke said.

"And I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him." Naruto said with determination.

"You guys eat like a bunch of pigs." I muttered as Kakashi chuckled.

After dinner, Tsunami was washing the dishes as all of us were drinking some tea. That's when Sakura walked up to a torn picture on the wall.

"This picture is torn. Is there some reason for that? Inari kept on looking at this. It looks like there was someone else in the picture but it's torn out." Sakura curiously asked.

Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami became silent until she spoke up.

"It's my husband..."

"They used to call him the hero of this land." Tazuna said.

After Tazuna said that, Inari got up slowly and walked away.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami asked until Inari closed the door.

"Father, you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari. You know that." She said as she left the room also.

"Inari so... I mean what happen to him?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura." I shook my head at her as she nodded slowly and sat back down."

"Hmm, is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked.

"He wasn't his real father. He came to our family later. And he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time. But then..." Suddenly, Tazuna started to cry. "All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day, everything change."

 _ **Times skipped after Kaiza's story...**_

"Since then, Inari changed. So did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will." Tazuna finished the story and all of us became quiet.

When I look over Naruto, he's face became serious. He got off of his seat and landed on the floor. All of us look at him confused.

"What are you doing down there, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You better take the day off. No more training." Kakashi suggested. "You've used too much chakra. If you push any harder, it could kill you."

Naruto struggled to get up. "I'm going to prove it."

"Prove what?" Sakura questioned.

"I'll prove th-that...that it's true..." Naruto slowly got up. "That in this world...there are real heroes."

As he made his statement, he walked out of the house.

"Are you just let him run off out there, Ricky-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

I didn't respond. Instead, I got up and left the house to find Naruto. It was dark outside and I'm kinda starting to get worried. That's when I heard noises right in front of me. I look behind the trees and I saw Naruto trying to run up to the trees.

I lean on a tree and watched him. "You're pushing too much, Naruto."

Naruto slowly turn around and look at me with determined eyes. "I'm okay, Big Bro. Don't worry about me."

I stare a while until I smiled at him. "Hm, come here. You need a break."

"No breaks. I'm fine." He said while huffing.

"Naruto, if you don't take a break, you'll eventually pass out." I explained.

Naruto sighed and nodded at me. "Okay, I'll rest."

He walk up to me and I throw a water bottle at him. He caught and smiled at me as he sat down with me.

"Why did did you say that and left, Naruto?" I asked.

Naruto look away from me. "After hearing Tazuna telling a story about Inari's dad, I thought about what Inari said about there's no such thing as a hero. He really lost hope and I couldn't let it keep on going. I want to show them that heroes are real. Do you think that I'm stupid?"

"Stupid? Why would I think that? Naruto, I don't think your stupid for saying that. In fact, I also want to show that there's real heroes." I put my arm around him.

"Really?" He eyes brightened up.

"Of course. Since I'm here with you, I'm going to help you train." I said.

Naruto jumped and cheered. "Alright! I'll able to beat Sasuke in climbing a tree!"

From that moment, I watched and trained Naruto all night...


	27. Chapter 26: Pain & Suffering

I've been training Naruto the whole night and he was getting better at focusing and maintaining his chakra. He was doing well until he passed out exhausted on the ground.

I smiled as I made my way to him and carried his body to a tree. I slowly put him down and laid next to him. I was tired to bring him back and I decided to sleep with him on the tree. I look over him and put my arm around him. He move closer to me and started to cuddle me .

He smiled in his sleep which made me smile too. I slowly close my eyes and went into a deep sleep.

 _ **Times skip to morning...**_

I felt a chakra in front of Naruto. I took a peak and I saw Haku. When she about to notice me, I quickly grab my kunai and place it right on his neck.

"Haku, fancy seeing you here." I said, looking at him.

"Nice to see you too, Ricky Narakami." He said.

"May I ask you what were you going to do with my baby brother?" I asked.

"I was just going to wake him up because he'll catch a cold out here." Haku explained.

"Is that so? Could you explained why are you reaching for his neck?" I glare at him.

Suddenly, I heard Naruto waking up. He slowly open his eyes and I immediately put my kunai back in my holster.

"Big Bro?" Naruto look at me and Haku confused.

When he look at Haku, Haku smile at him which made him blushed.

"Um...Wh-Who's this, Big Bro?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Oh uh..." I was thinking fast until Haku spoke for me.

"I'm his friend. He was helping me gathering herbs." Haku lied.

"Herbs?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's right. There for treating illnesses and healing wounds." Haku eye-closed smiled.

"Oh, can I help?" Naruto volunteered.

"Sure, why not?" He nodded.

 _'Guess I gotta go along with it. Don't want to make anything suspicious.'_ I thought as we started to pick up herbs.

During when we were gathering herbs, I was keeping my eye on Haku if he does anything to Naruto. I didn't really listen to what their talking about since I heard their conversation a bunch of times. However, I feel sorry for Haku being abandon and have the struggling to survive for the cold. Luckily for him, Zabuza took him and treated him. That's nice for him.

After Haku was done picking herbs, He slowly got up and pick up his basket full of herbs.

"You'll get strong, very strong." Haku said which made Naruto happy. "Goodbye, we'll meet again sometime."

Once he was about to leave, he spoke "Oh, by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto stood there for a second until he started to freak out. "What!? I thought he was a girl!"

I started to laugh which made Naruto glare at me.

"I-I can't breathe! Y-Your reaction..." I was holding my stomach as I kept on laughing.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed. "Whoa I've seen a lot of weird things in my life before, but this one takes the cake."

Suddenly I notice Sasuke was in front of Naruto and he bonk his head to snap out of it.

"OW! Hey what did you do that for? Cut it out!" Naruto said as he hold his head.

"Hey, twerp. Did you forget about breakfast? You're such a loser." Sasuke commented.

"Naruto, catch." I throw an apple at him and he caught it right away.

He grinned at me. "Thanks, Big Bro."

Sasuke crossed his arms and glare at me as he growled.

"You want one?" I look at him, holding another apple at him.

"No, I don't want one." He look away from me.

"Oh quit being a such a stubborn baby and take it." I sighed.

He turn to me and sighed as he walk up to me and grab it.

 _'Still the same...'_ I chuckled as I shook my head.

 _ **Times Skip...**_

I was sitting on a tree watching Naruto climbing a tree. He was now laying on the tree branch. When he got on the tree branch, I heard Sakura calling for me and him and I saw her with Kakashi.

"Hey, Big Bro, watch this." He took out a kunai and threw it right in front of them.

They look up and saw him and they were amazed by how high Naruto got up. Naruto stood up until he pretend to fall. When he falling down, his feet was still on the branch and it caught him falling. I sighed as Naruto's feet let go of the branch.

Kakashi panicked and Sakura was screaming as Naruto screaming in agony. That's when Sasuke ran up and catch Naruto's leg. Naruto was dangling side to side in the air.

"You're really a total loser, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto look at him.

"Oh, all right, Sasuke. You're the best!" Sakura cheered.

When everything was all right, Sasuke lost grip of the tree and they starting to fall. Sakura was screaming again and Kakashi couldn't catch them.

"There's no need to fear!" I shouted as I teleported on the ground and caught them. "Ricky Narakami is here!"

"I expected that you'll show up, Ricky." Kakashi said.

"Your expectation was right, Kakashi-San." I look at him smiled.

 _ **Later that day...**_

I was at Tazuna's house, talking to Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke was still tree climbing. I could've stay want watched them, but I know they can handle it.

As usual, Inari barely talks. He gave me a somewhat an angry look. I was about to ask him why he's giving me that look until I heard a noise coming the front door. Once the door open all the way, I saw Naruto with Sasuke, putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

When they slowly went inside, Tazuna look at them and ask "What have you two been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in."

"We made it. We climbed all the way to the top." Naruto smiled as he look at us.

"Good, now we move on. Starting tomorrow you both will be bodyguards for Tazuna." Kakashi said.

Naruto cheered and it made him and Sasuke fall to the ground which made all of us except Inari laughed.

We all finished our dinner and Tazuna spoke up. "In a few more days, the bridge will be finished. And I have to thank you two for that." Tazuna said, looking at me and Kakashi.

"You've all done great, however you've still got to be careful." Tsunami said.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I never got the chance until now. Why did you guys stay and protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here?" Tazuna questioned.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardliness cannot survive." I've always liked that quote. Kakashi stated and Tazuna and Tsunami was confused by it. "That was the quote of the first hokage."

"What he means is that once we start a mission, we can't back it out until we finish it. Even though you'd lied to us, we still have to complete the mission without any excuses." I explained.

"I thank you for staying and protecting me, Ricky-San." Tazuna smiled and Tsunami nodded.

"No need to thank me. I'm happy to help." I nodded back.

From that moment, I heard sobbing from Inari. I look at him and I saw tear drops hitting the table.

 _'*sigh* Forgot about this part.'_ I thought.

"But why?" Inari mumbled.

"Hm? What you say?" Naruto notice him as he lifted his head off the table.

Suddenly, Inari slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army, they'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean nothing. No matter what you do, the strong will always win and the weak ones lose!" Tears continued to run down Inari's cheeks.

"Talking negatively is like you're giving up." I said as he look at me.

"Yeah, what Big Bro said. Speak it for yourself. It won't be like that for us, you got that?" Naruto retorted.

"Why don't you two just be quiet?! Just looking at you and him makes me sick! You don't know about this country, you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and to be treated like dirt!" He exclaimed.

 _'Stay calm, Ricky. Hold it together.'_ I tried to stay calm, holding the pain inside me.

Inari stare at me with cold eyes. "And you, you think you can help us just because you're the 'Prodigy of Konoha'!? You want to help us but you'll be killed by them! You don't what you're up against! You may be a hero, but you're making this place worse by helping us! I bet you never experienced to lose someone that is close to you!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, making everyone quiet and shocked.

"Big Bro...?" Naruto look at me scared.

I breathe heavily as tears began to streaming down my face. "You think I never suffer!? I've lost people who were very close to me and most of them died right in front of me! I've lost my clan by a goddamn disaster! If you think you're the only one who suffers pain and sorrow, you're wrong! Every ninja has been despair more than you ever did! Don't you EVER mentioned 'suffering' to me!"

"Ricky, that's enough." Kakashi said, trying to calm me down.

"No, I can't after what he'd said! Complaining and whining like a stubborn little brat!" I body was full of rage.

I know it was hard for Inari suffering and all the pain after his father died, but he shouldn't say that none of us have ever suffered. Pretty much everyone and I mean EVERYONE have lost someone that was precious to them.

"Sensei, you went too far." Sakura said.

"No, Sakura, he's right." Naruto defended me. "He doesn't know how much Big Bro suffered and how much pain that he'd went through. Even me, I'd also suffered through a lot too and I was in despair. Listen to yourself, crying and whining like a sorry victim. You can cry all you want, you're nothing but a coward!"

"I'm done with this brat. I can't stand his face." I huffed as I got up and storm my way out of the house.

 _ **3rd POV**_

After Ricky left the house, everyone didn't move or say anything. They all think of what Ricky said and they know how much he'd went through, especially Kakashi and Naruto. Both of them were close to him and they know how much Ricky was in pain.

Suddenly, Naruto got and started to walk away until Sakura spoke "Naruto, where are you going?"

"To look for my Big Bro..." Naruto open the door and look back at Inari. He look away as he shook his head and left the house to find Ricky.

"Poor, Ricky-San. He's been through in so much pain." Tsunami muttered.

"He's been through a lot, Kakashi?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi sighed as he nodded. "Yes, but I think it's for the best that we don't talk about it."

 _ **Ricky**_

I didn't went far, I was on the roof and sat there, thinking about what happened. I didn't want to snap at him, but I felt a lot of pain and anger inside me which made me want to scream. So much anger...so much sadness...so much frustration...it hurts so much...

"Big Bro?" I heard Naruto behind me.

I didn't bother looking back. "Hey, Naruto."

"I've been looking for you." He said as I sighed.

"You should get back inside. I'll be alright."

From that moment, Naruto's arms was wrapped around my body. I was surprised at first but I became calm.

"I'm not going to leave you, Big Bro. I want to stay with you." He said as he hug me tight.

I look at him and I nodded as he let go and went next to me, putting his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes to sleep. I heard footsteps on the dock and I saw Inari sitting on the edge of the dock. Next thing you know, Kakashi came up to him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked him.

He nodded and Kakashi sat next to him.

"Listen, Ricky doesn't hate you for what you said. He's a really nice guy. Your grandfather told us what happen to your father. You probably don't know this but, Naruto also grew up without father. In fact, he didn't even know his parents and Naruto didn't have any single friend in our village." When Kakashi stated that, Inari look at me surprised. "Still, I never seen Naruto cry, sulk, or give up. He always eager to jump in, he wants to be respected. That's his dream. And he'll put his life for that, in a heartbeat. My guess is, he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. Even though he's young and still learning, he knows what it means to be strong, like your father did. I think he knows better than any of us what your going through, even Ricky."

I sighed as I continued to listen to Kakashi. "As for Ricky, he been through a lot. He lost his clan and his adopted parents. They treated him like family and Ricky was always happy with them. When his adopted parents died, Ricky changed from it, just like you did. However, he didn't complained or whined about it. Instead, he kept on moving forward and work hard to reach his dream."

 _'Kakashi...'_

"What Ricky and Naruto told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded, he probably told himself a thousand times." Kakashi smiled and went back inside.

Inari sat there for a second and went back inside. I look over my shoulder and Naruto was still sleeping. I sad smiled as I slowly pick him up and bring him to his room and tucked him into bed. I watched in his sleep and I went back on the roof.

I sat there all night, watching the stars in the sky until I became sleepy and slowly closed my eyes into a deep sleep...

 _I think a_ _ **hero**_ _is any person really intent on making this a better place for all people._

 _~ Maya Angelou_


	28. Bonus Chapter: Ricky's Dark Past

I've been thinking...about what I said about my parents hated me for what I did and how my old school feels about me doing pranks.

I can't believe what I'm about say, but those things said about parents hates me, those are true. However, those parents I had, they were my adopted parents. And also, I've haven't explained the whole story of me moving to Tokyo.

To be honest, I really didn't know about my real parents. I grew up in a foster home and I was getting bullied when I was there. They always make a fun of me, beating me up, treated me like I was trashed. The foster staff didn't even bother help me. Instead, they just watched me get beat by them. Every night, I'd cried in my sleep and I'd always prayed to god that one day that I'm going to be adopted to someone who cares and treat me kindly.

That all I've ever wanted in my life, is to have the experience to be loved and what is like to have a mom or dad. Couple of weeks later, I was adopted by a married couple.

Finally, I have a family. When they saw me, they gave a warmly looked and I was shy at first, but I ran to them and gave them a big hug. They were so nice to me and treated me like family.

That's until, everything faded away and went to a complete nightmare. They were nice at the beginning, but when it has been a year, their personality has changed. How did they changed, you ask? Well, let's just say the dad has been drinking and the mom was basically doing heroin.

I don't why they changed. They were so nice to me and then everything went to shit. Like it just happens. You know what's the worst part, my adopted father always come to my room every time I'm sleeping and he...

Well, you probably know the rest. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. My adopted mother didn't do anything. She was too busy doing that drug crap. I was sexually abuse by my own fucking father and she just didn't do anything. ANYTHING!

After he was done, I've cried and cried until the sun comes up. I couldn't even get off of my bed. It hurts so much. I tried to tell my adopted mom that I was abuse by him, but she yells at me, telling that he never does that and I should show him some respect. Not only that she yells at me, she beat me up with the end of the belt.

I couldn't believe it. She basically torture me and beats me up whatever she wants to take her anger. I kept on asking her why? Why would you do this to me?

All I wanted is a mother and a father who loves me, not treated me like some trash. From that moment, I thought about what am I going to do and the only option that I've have is to kill myself.

I snuck in my adopted dad's garage and grab a razor. I ran in my room, locked the doors and sat on the bed. I roll up my sleeve, place the razor on my arm and started to cut myself.

After about ten to fifteen cuts, my arm was full of blood. I sob while doing it, thinking that I wish God would forgive me for what I'm doing and take me to heaven.

Suddenly, I heard a sad song coming from my TV. I look at it and saw it was anime show. That's when I saw Naruto who looked miserable and watching of bunch of parents playing with their children.

Naruto looked sad as he slowly walked and bunch of villagers glare at and called him a monster and a demon. I was surprised because he was the going through some hard times like me.

After I saw Naruto, I was became addicted to it and kept on watching it after I come to school. Not only I watched the anime, I read the manga too. Naruto basically saved my life.

Then I one day, I started doing pranks just like Naruto did. I did pranks at school to get people to like me and accept me, but it didn't go as well as I expected. Most of them were calling me a idiot and childish for doing it.

Everyone except for Rin. She was the only person who accepts me for who I am. What I told Naruto about me meeting Rin when we were young, that was a lie.

I've met Rin when I was in middle school and she was the only person who talks to me. We've been best friends ever since and I was happy.

That's until her parents saw me like a freak and told her to stay away from me. She was sad and told me that she that she didn't want to see me ever again. I was heartbroken and became miserable.

That's when I started to cut myself again and I couldn't stop. The cut helped me to become relaxed. It was the thing I can do to be calm.

I've been skipping class and my adopted parents became more and more angry at me. They threw all of my Naruto stuff and I was furious. I yelled at them and they both beat me up.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore, I called the police and they arrested them for domestic violence. I was finally in peace and I told them that I want to move to Tokyo Japan by myself. They didn't agree with my choice, but they understand and made me go there.

Now I know what you might be thinking. "How did you even manage to go there or What about your uncle who lives there or why did I chose to go Japan?"

To answer those questions, I used my adopted parent's saving. The uncle part, I lied. I don't know anybody over there. I just used that as an excuse.

The reason I've chose to live in Japan is because it was my dream to live their and have the experience to be free.

Well, that's pretty much it. I've finally let it go and finally to be a world where I can have a second chance in life. If it wasn't for Naruto, I would've been in heaven right now.

 _ **Author's Note**_  
 _ **Hey guys, um, I hope you're not offended about this chapter. If you are, I'm really sorry. I'm not trying to offend you guys.**_

 _ **I wanted to go deeper to Ricky's story and what was his life before he discovers Naruto. There might some of you guys who have the experience just like Ricky who is being misjudged by someone else at school or at work or etc.**_

 _ **I personally been into that situation all the time and it sucks. However, I don't really care about people think about me. It kinda gets annoying at one point, but it may have affected to someone by that.**_

 _ **And about Ricky getting abuse by his parents, I gotta to apologize for that too. I've never experienced being assaulted by a family member and I feel like an dumbass for writing it.**_

 _ **What I'm trying to say is that, don't be afraid to tell someone about what's going on with your life. If you need help, go do it. Don't even hesitate to do it.**_

 _ **Don't be scared of what your going to do. Sometimes you have to be brave. And also, if you ever see someone who is being bullied or whatever, don't let it keep going.**_

 _ **So, this wrapped up my Author's Note. So thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you guys know what I'm saying.**_

 _ **Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	29. Chapter 27: The Uzumaki Brothers Bridge

I was still on the roof and I fell asleep when I was enjoying the sound of the waves and the stars at the sky. I didn't feel getting off the roof because of it. Well, not just that. I was still feel uneasy after last night. I'm still a little angry at Inari but, I don't blame him. It must've been hard for him and I know how it was like to lose someone who is close to you, even me. I've lost someone who was close to me. Actually, I've lost someone that I've loved.

I heard Kakashi talking to Tsunami and about me not being there right now. He'd also said that he's bring the team to become Tazuna's bodyguard. That's when I saw them, including Naruto out of the house and headed to the bridge with Tazuna. I was about to get up and catch up with them but then I remember something. When Kakashi and the team left, two Gato's bandits comes here and tried to kidnap Tsunami.

 _'Alright, I'll sit back for a bit and wait for them. Just hope that Naruto will hang in there. Then again, I know he and my team will be okay. He's strong enough to protect them.'_ I smiled as I took out my headphones and put it on.

 **Times skipped...**

I was about to change to a different song until I felt a crash coming from below me. I slowly took off my headphones and I heard screaming from Tazuna's house. I slowly got up and went to the back of the house. I took a peek of the house and I saw two bandits tying up Tsunami and Inari standing there, watching them taking away his mom from him.

I sighed at him, watching him sobbing until he stopped. His face became more determined and more serious. He stormed out of the house and yelled the bandits to stop. I jumped back on the roof and examine on the scene.

"You two better let go of my mom!" Inari battle roar as he charges at him.

The bandits pull out their swords and waited Inari to get closer to them. I waited until Inari was getting really close to them. Once Inari was close enough to the bandits, I teleported to him and grabbed him and Tsunami quickly away from them. When the bandits was still striking at no one, I teleport right in front of them and grab their swords.

"What the?" One of the bandits said.

"Who the hell are you?" They look at me with a surprised look on their face.

I smirked as I slowly look at them, "You messed with the wrong kid." Once I said that, I snatched their swords and hit their heads with the handle, knocking them unconscious.

"Ricky-San!" Inari looked at me, surprised.

I dropped the swords and turn around, smiling at him, "Inari, what's up?"

"Y-You saved me and my mom." He said.

I shook my head, "No, you're the one who saved your mother."

We've exchange laugh and it made him smile once again. After we laugh, I went to the bandits and tied them up.

I walk up to him and bend down at his height, smiling at him until I said, "Inari, I'm sorry for what I about you. I didn't really mean it. You're actually a good kid." I rubbed his head. "You're one brave kid."

Inari began to cry and I stopped rubbing his head. "Darn it. I-I promise myself that I won't cry anymore. Y-You're going to laugh at me and call me a baby, but I just can't stop."

I was a little surprised, but I smiled and gave him a hug. He stopped crying and he look at me. "Just because you're crying, doesn't mean that I'm going to laugh at you and call you a baby. It's okay that you cry, you're just happy."

"R-Ricky..." Inari started to sob again as he hugged me back.

I picked him up and said, "You know, Inari, you remind me of Naruto."

"Huh?" Inari was confused.

"You were brave enough to protect someone that is family to you. Not only that, you did something that is the right thing to do." I closed-eye smiled at him.

Even, though that Inari said that there aren't real heroes, He didn't know that he's a hero.

Inari sad smiled as I wiped his tears and put my hand on his head. "Looks like I gotta get going. You got it from here, right?"

"Yeah, you can count on me." Inari nodded as he pointed himself.

"Good, now that's how you say it." I chuckled as I began walking away. "Stay strong, Inari, you'll need it for protecting this village."

Once I said that, I teleported to the bridge. When I was about to teleport over there, I heard someone said my name.

 _"Ricky-Kun..."_ It was a familiar voice.I turned around and it was nobody. I look around and I don't scent anyone's chakra around me.

 _'What in the world? Who was that?'_ I thought for a second as I teleport to the bridge.

 _ **Naruto**_

"Where is Ricky-Sensei? I'm sick of this guy." Sasuke exclaimed.

"We just have to defend ourselves until he gets here." I explained as I dodge the needles that Haku was throwing.

"You two can't escape. You'll both die here." Haku said as he jumped out of the ice mirrors and charges right at us.

I couldn't move since the needles hit my legs. I closed my eyes, brace for impact and waited, but nothing happen. I slowly look up and I saw a guy standing in front of me. That's when I realized who it was.

"Big Bro!" I was speechless, looking at him with surprise expression.

He didn't say anything or look back. Instead, he walk up to Haku and stare at him. That's when he spoke, "Too slow, Haku."

Without a warning, Big Bro grab him and slam him to the ground. Haku got up and tried to evade, but Big Bro was too fast. He grab a kunai and threw it at him. It almost hit him by a inch as he went back inside the mirror.

"The rumors were true, you are faster than I thought." Haku said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Big Bro smirked at him.

"However, you made one mistake." He look over Sasuke and we did the same thing as well. Me and Big Bro were shocked. Sasuke was on the ground and has bunch of needles all over his body.

"Sasuke!" Me and Big Bro ran over to him. Big Bro kneel next to him and pick him up slowly.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Speak to me." Big Bro shook him a bit as he look at us.

"Ricky-nii..." Sasuke weakly said.

 _'Ricky-nii?'_ I was surprised. I've haven't it from him for a long time.

"Sasuke, you're going to be fine. Oh, why didn't I protect you two? Dammit I was too focus on defeating Haku." Big Bro shook his head.

"Ricky-nii...Naruto...Don't let your dreams die..." Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Me and Big Bro was speechless. None of us didn't move an inch and say anything. We'd just look at Sasuke's body.

 _ **Ricky**_

"He was a hero. A true ninja." Haku said.

"Shut up. You'll pay for what you did to Sasuke." Naruto slowly got up and glare at Haku. That's when I felt a dark chakra coming to Naruto.

 _'The nine tail's chakra...This isn't good.'_ I thought, looking at Naruto as he merge into the nine tails.

Naruto charges at Haku with full speed. Haku threw multiple needles at him, but it doesn't matter. Naruto threw back at him. He started to punch one of the mirrors, making the mirror shattered into millions of pieces.

Haku had a chance of stabbing Naruto in the air, but Naruto was too quick. Haku was about to head back in the mirror until Naruto grab his wrist and punch the hell out of his face, making his body go through the mirror.

Haku struggled getting up and the mask was falling off Haku's face one by one. Naruto quickly charges at Haku and raises his fist to punch him again.

 _'I got to stop him before he kills him.'_  
I teleport in front of Haku and grab Naruto's fist. Naruto look at me as he slowly starting to turn back to normal.

"Enough, Naruto. He has enough." I said.

Haku's mask fell off of him and me and Naruto looked at him. Naruto was in complete shock and I wasn't.

"Wait a minute? He's the guy from the woods." Naruto said.

"Why, Ricky? Why did you stop him?" Haku asked. "Are you not going to take your revenge for your lost comrade? Or was it just empty words?"

Naruto look back at Sasuke's body and tried to get a hold of Haku, but I hold him back.

"Big Bro, let me at him! He needs to pay for what he did to-"

"No, Naruto!" I yelled as Naruto stopped. "This isn't like you. Even though Haku killed Sasuke, it doesn't mean that we have to kill him also. It won't change anything."

"B-But..." I shook my head as Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Why don't you avenge your student, Ricky? You've could've let Naruto kill me." Haku said.

"No, I will never let him do something like this. Killing you won't bring Sasuke back." I said.

"I see...So, you don't want to kill me?"

"Like I said, killing you won't bring him back." No point of killing him. It'll just make everything worse.

Suddenly, Haku felt something and look at us. "I'm sorry, but there's one last thing I got to do." Once he says that, he disappeared.

I thought about it until I realized, _'Oh no...'_

I turn around and I saw Kakashi hit Haku instead of Zabuza with his lightning blade. Zabuza then grab his sword and swing at him, but Kakashi evade by it, bringing Haku with him.

From out of nowhere, I heard someone calling us. "Naruto! Ricky-Sensei! You're both okay!" I turn my head and of course, it was Sakura. "Hey, where's Sasuke!?"

We became silent and had our head down. Sakura then saw Sasuke's body and bring Tazuna to him. Sakura and Tazuna past us and we didn't look back. That's when I heard Sakura sobbing, making Naruto trying to hold his tears. Even though that Sasuke is okay, I've felt bad for not protecting him.

I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder and he look at me. He hug my side and I put my arm around him, rubbing his back. I look at Zabuza and Kakashi, watching them fight. When they both collide, I saw little punk, Gato and his bandits.

"Stay here, Naruto." I let go of him and walk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but the battle ends here." Zabuza told Kakashi. "Since I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost a reason to fight you." Once I went next to Kakashi, Zabuza noticed me. "And for that, I've lost the bet. You're no longer interested to me, Ricky."

I nodded as I look at Gato, walking up to Haku's body. "Oh yeah, I own this guy a favor. For gripping my hand until it broke." He raised his stick and hit Haku's face with it, making Naruto and me gasp.

"Bastard, what the hell are you doing!?" He growled at Gatou and charge at him but, he was stop by Kakashi.

"Stop. Don't move so carelessly." Kakashi said.

Naruto pushed him out of the way and looked at Zabuza. "Why don't you say something? He was on your side, right?"

Zabuza didn't bother looked at him. "Shut up kid. Haku's already dead."

"You really don't feel anything about what he did? Naruto said in disbelief."You were with him a long time, weren't you?"

"Like how Gatou used me, I was also using Haku." Zabuza explained as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Stop it Naruto." Kakashi said. "We don't have to fight him. Besides-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "He's still my enemy! He...he really liked you! And you really don't think anything of him?" He looked on the ground sadly."When a person becomes as strong as you, do you really start to think that? He sacrificed his life for you!" Tears streaming down on his face uncontrollably. "He couldn't even have his own dream...dying as a tool...too much pain!"

I walk up to Naruto, putting his head on my chest. "It's okay, Naruto. You've said enough."

"H-He just uses him like a tool. It's so wrong." Naruto said as he sobbed.

"Kid..." Zabuza said. Suddenly, water started dripping down on the ground. It wasn't raining, it was Zabuza crying.

"Don't say no more..." He looked up with his face full of sorrow. "Haku...Not only he hurt his heart to fight for me, but he hurt his heart to fight for you guys. I know, he is too kind. I'm glad that we were able to fight as your final opponents." He used his mouth to ripped the bandages off his face and looked at Naruto.

"Oh yes kid... just like you said, ninja are humans too. They might not able to become a tool without emotions." He smiled dryly. "I lose." Naruto looked at him shocked. "Kid," He said suddenly. "Give me your kunai."

Naruto look at me and I nodded. Naruto nodded back and took out his kunai. "Here."

Zabuza caught the kunai with his mouth and charged at Gatou. Gatou ran away from Zabuza and ordered his men to attack him. Zabuza went through the crowd of men. He was getting stabbed all over his back with spears and swords but, he kept on moving towards Gatou.

Once he reached Gatou, he headbutted him, piercing the kunai through Gaotu's chest before getting stabbed more by Gatou's men. He slashed Gatou multiple times until he knocked him off the bridge.

Zabuza stood there, drop the kunai and look at Haku's body. He walked towards Haku's body until his body collapsed.

"When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends." Kakashi stated.

"Naruto! Ricky-Sensei! Sasuke's alive and he's okay!" I heard Sakura calling for us. We've turn around and I saw Sasuke raising his hands up. Naruto couldn't believe it and I smiled. Haku didn't really tried to kill him.

"Hey, yoo-hoo!" I turn around and face the bandits. All of them talking about raiding the village and roared in agreement.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed.

"Come on, Big Bro. You've got some jutsu take down these losers." Naruto persuaded me.

"Maybe... But I've got someone who can take them down." I smirked.

"Who?" Naruto look at me confused.

"Get em, boys!" The bandits started to charge at us. When they were almost close to us, an arrow landed right in front of them.

"Turn around, Naruto." I said as he did as I said.

"There's one thing you're forgetting about! Before you set one foot in our village, you have to go through all of us!" It was the villagers, holding bunch of blunt objects and weapons.

"Inari!" Naruto said at him.

Inari grinned. "I'll protect this village with them."

"Hey, Big Bro! Let's get in this!" Naruto said.

"*chuckle* You know what, you're right."

Me and Naruto face them and we both made our hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Once we say it, multiple clones surrounded the bridge.

"Now then, shall we begin?" All of our clones said.

All of Gatou's men retreated and falling down on each other like complete idiots. Me and Naruto release our jutsu and laughed at them as we high five each other.

"Victory!" Inari cheered happily, raising his crossbow in the air, the rest of the villagers followed him. I smiled until I look at Zabuza getting carried by Kakashi. While he was walking to Haku, snow was falling down on the bridge.

He put him next to Haku and I hear Zabuza talking to him. When he was done talking to Haku, I walk to him. I crouch next to him as he look at me surprised.

"You know something, I have faith and hope that you and Haku will see each other again." I said.

"You're...You're one big knucklehead, you know that?" He chuckled as I chuckled too.

He put his hand up put it front of me. I look at it and grab it. "Thank you, Ricky. This is goodbye."

"No...This is more like 'I'll see you again.'" I said as he smiled.

"Take care of your brother." He said as slowly closed his eyes.

His hands dropped on his chest and I look at both of them, grabbing their hands and put Zabuza's hand on top of Haku's.

I got up and watch the sun shine bright to them. _'He will be with Haku. I know he will...'_

 _ **2 days later...**_

Before we were about to leave the village, all of us have to pay respect to Zabuza and Haku. Me and Kakashi bury them next to each other on top of a hill.

"Is that really it, Kakashi and Ricky-Sensei?" Sakura spoke as we look at her. "Is that the ninja way...to use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are merely tools by the hands of destiny. No point of its right or wrong, it's just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leafs." Kakashi answered.

"Well, if you asked me, if that's what being a ninjas is all about, somethings out of wack." Naruto comment. "Is that we do all of this training, just to be like them?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke also wanted to know.

Me and Kakashi exchange looks and I shook my head and let him speak. "*sigh* Well, it's a question without an answer...and that is something we ninjas have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."

Everyone went into complete silence until Naruto spoke up, "Okay!" Everyone except me were confused. "I've just come to a decision. For now on, I'm going to find my own ninja way. A way with straight and true without any regrets. For now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!"

 _'Now that's my Baby Bro.'_ I walk up to him and rub his hair, making him grin at me.

After we pay our respect, we grab our stuff and walk to the bridge. When we got there, all of the villagers from the land of waves was there to say goodbye.

"We couldn't completed the bridge without you guys. We sure going to miss you." Tazuna said.

"Do be careful now." Tsunami said.

"Thank you for everything." said Kakashi.

"Now, now let's not get chummy." Naruto said, grinning at them. "We'll come back an visit real soon."

"You sure you will?" Inari asked in a shaking tone.

"O-of course! You know Inari, its' alright to cry! There's nothing wrong with that! Go for it." Naruto sputtered out trying to hold back his tears. I smiled at them as Naruto turned around and they started to cry.

"Ricky-Kun?" I look up to Tazuna and walk up to them.

"I thank you for protecting me. Not only me, my daughter, my grandson, and this whole village." He said as he put his hand out.

I smiled as I shook his hand. "You're welcome. I'm glad that I got this mission to meet all of you."

"Ricky-San!" Someone hug me from my side. I turn my head and it was Naoki.

"Naoki? What's wrong?" I bent down at his height.

"I-I don't want you to leave. If you do, I'll be alone." He said as he sobbed.

I sad smile, "What are you talking about? You have your mother and your brother. You can't be alone. Not only them, you have all of these villagers with you." I explained as I hug him. "I promise that I'll come visit this village, okay?"

He nodded as he hug back. I let go of him and I rubbed his and Inari's head, making them smile. I walk back to my group and started walking back to the Leaf Village.

"Oh I can't to tell Iruka-Sensei about this mission! Not only that I'll tell him, I can't wait to get some ramen!" Naruto said.

"Same here. You guys wants some ramen when we get back?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm in. If Sasuke is joining." Sakura look at Sasuke.

"Eh, fine. I'll join." Sasuke shrugged.

"What about you, Kakashi-San?" I look at him.

"Sure, I'll accept your offer." He smiled.

"Alright! I can't wait for ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"Ah ah ah! You're only going to eat two bowls, Naruto." I stated as Naruto look at me horrified.

"WHAT!? COME ON!?" Naruto whined as I laughed.

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Say, since the bridge is done? Don't you think we should name it?" One of the villagers asked.

"Ah yes, I know the name." Tazuna said.

"Really? What is it?"

"The Great Uzumaki's Brothers Bridge. Those two show us how much hope and faith for this village and all of us."


	30. Chapter 28: I have a date?

It's great to be back home. Kakashi and I decided that all of us should have the week off after our mission and Naruto was a little upset about it. I explain to him that we earned it and at least relax for now. He understand of what am I was trying to say. Not only he understand, he's happy because me and him can hangout more.

It was 9:30 in the morning and it was our last day of our break. I was still exhausted from yesterday. We've been traveling all day and it was okay, but I was too tired from it. I was laying on my bed, looking out of the window where everything was sunning and I hear people chatting and noises from shops and stuff. It was very peaceful until I heard my door cracking.

I pretend that I was sleeping and thinking what's going to happen. Without a warning, bunch of ice water splashes all over me and my bed. I scream and jumped out of the bed in a instant. "Ahhhhh! What the hell!?" I look at who it was and it was Naruto, holding a bucket and was laughing at me.

"Hahahaha! You should've seen your face when you got up!" Naruto was laughing hysterically, falling on the floor.

"NARUTO!" I growled at him as he stopped laughing and look at me terrified.

"W-Wait B-Big Bro! It was prank!" Naruto nervously said as he put his hands up.

"You are so dead..." I cracked my knuckles as he got up and ran out of the room, making me chase him.

"*huff* C-Can't you *huff* take it as *huff* a joke!?" Naruto around the dining table.

"W-When I *huff* get my *huff* hands on *huff* you *huff* you're dead!" I kept on chasing him, but Naruto was juking me.

That's when I did a clone jutsu to get behind Naruto and my clone caught him.

"Gotcha, you little twerp." I took a long breath as I walk slowly to him.

"Wh-What are you going to do me?" Naruto looked at me terrified as I stand right in front of him.

I smirked as I look at my clone. "Close his eyes for a sec."

My clone smirked as he nodded and put his hands over his eyes.

"Big Bro, please, whatever you're planning, I'm sorry! Don't do this!" Naruto tried to apologize.

"It'll take more than saying sorry, Naruto." My clone said.

"Alright, on 3, I want you to let go of his eyes." I commended.

"C-can't we talk about this!?" Naruto said, trying to pry himself out.

"1!"

"Wait!"

"2!"

"Big Bro, please!"

"...3!" As my clone let go of his eyes, I threw a bucket full of ice water on him. Naruto sequel and shaking.

"Ahhh! I-It's so cold!" Naruto said, hugging himself and I laughing crazy.

"Hahaha! I-I can't breathe!" I laugh so hard, I was holding my stomach.

"It's not funny!" Naruto pouted.

"You're the one who dumped ice water when I was sleeping." I said as I went to my room. "Not only that you got me wet, you got my bed soaked."

I shook my head as I change my bed cover and put my wet ones in the laundry basket. After I did that, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. _'I should've seen that coming.'_

Once I was done showering, I put on my regular clothes and heading to the kitchen. I saw Naruto who also change his clothes, drinking some water.

"I'm sorry, Baby Bro, but you've started it." I said as I open the fridge.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It was worth it anyway."

I chuckled, "What do you want to do, Naruto?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't really know."

I nodded, "I see...Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry." Naruto answered.

"Alright, I'm in a mood for some ramen. Want to go?"

Naruto lighten up, "Of course! You know the answer to that question."

I smiled as I put on my shoes and open the front door. "Ramen it is. Let's get going."

We walk to Ichiraku and everything was very peaceful. That's when Naruto decided to mess around and I agreed on it. Me and him was basically doing parkour on top of buildings. He was having fun and so was I. It's good that we at least have some fun doing things together. I'm glad that me and Kakashi agreed on having this week off.

We've made to Ichiraku and once we went inside, Naruto instantly sat down. "Old man! 2 large miso ramen!" Naruto said.

Teuchi turned around and smiled at us. "Hey, it's the Uzumaki brothers! How are you guys?"

"We're doing okay, Teuchi-San. Thanks for asking." I smiled back.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the back. It was Ayame, looking at me relieved. "Oh, you guys are okay!"

"Hey Ayame!" Naruto waved as I nervously didn't look at her. "Big Bro? Is something wrong?" Naruto poked my arm.

"Huh!?" I snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm just really hungry. Nothing to worry about."

I nervously look to my right and I saw Ayame, smiling at me as she hugged me. "I'm glad you came back okay, Ricky."

I blushed as he smiled at her, "Th-Thanks, Ayame."

Naruto smirked at me as our ramen was place in front of us. "It's on the house. Consider this a reward for completing your mission" Teuchi said.

"Wow, thanks old man!" Naruto grinned as he started to scuff down his ramen.

 _'Naruto really loves ramen.'_ I look at him, watching some of the noodle flying around the place.

"Jeez, Baby Bro. Slow down, you're going to choke if you keep on eating fast." I said as I took a bite of my ramen.

"I can't resist it. It's so good!" Naruto said, looking at me with bunch of noodles in his mouth.

"Um...Ricky?" Suddenly, I heard Ayame calling next to me.

I look at her and she was blushing, looking away from me. "What is it, Ayame?"

"W-Well...do you have anything to do today? If not, do you want to hang out?" She shyly asked.

I blushed madly, "I-I uh...I would love to, but me and Naruto already have-"

"Big Bro would definitely hang out with you, Ayame!" Naruto interrupt me.

"Huh? N-Naruto!" I look at him like if he was crazy.

"Y-You don't want to?" I look back at Ayame and she gave me a concern puppy eyes look on her face.

"N-No no no, I like to go out with you." I panicked and was shocked for what I said.

"Really? You'll go out with me?" Ayame's eyes bright up.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I nervously said.

"Yay! Be here at 5, okay?" She said as I nodded. "Okay, I need to get back to work.

I waved as she went to the back. Once she left, I look at Naruto and glared at him. "Why would you say that!?"

"What? You two are adorable. So it's up to your baby brother to help you." He grinned.

 _'Oh no...I can't have a date with Ayame...'_ I hang my head down.

 _ **Later that day...**_

I was in the bathroom, getting dress for my...you already know. I decided to wear not to formal and a bit comfortable. A white shirt with along sleeve unbuttoned down shirt over. Blue true fit jeans and white sneakers. I fixed up my hair and walk out the bathrooms. Once I was out of the bathroom, I saw Naruto, smirking right at me.

"Aww, someone look handsome for his date." He said with a teasing tone.

I glared at him as I sighed "*sigh* Ha ha, you're so funny." I sarcastically said as Naruto chuckled. "Anyway, you're staying home."

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes as I went to the front door.

"I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere when I'm gone." Once I open the door, I left the place and headed to Ichiraku.

 _'Okay, what should I do before I meet up with Ayame?'_ I thought as I came up with something. ' _I got it, I'll buy her some flowers. Yeah, that's how you start off with.'_

It's a good thing that I've thought about flowers because I was next to Yamanaka flower shop. I went inside and walk to the counter. There was Ino, smiling at me.

"Hello and welcome! Is there anything that I can help?" She greeted.

"I'll take a bouquet of Momo flowers, please." I said as I took out some money and gave it to her.

"Good choice, I like these flowers. Here you go." She said as she gave me the flowers.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"You're welcome. Are you going on a date?" She curiously asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, from the looks of it, you're dressed nicely and buying flowers for somebody. So it looks like you're going out for a date." She explained.

"I see... Well I got to get going. Thanks for the flowers." I said as I waved at her and leave the shop. ' _Wow, that could've been more awkward if I stay there for a while.'_

When I was walking to the ramen shop, I don't why but I felt like someone is following me. Every time I stop and look around, I can sense someone's chakra. Not just one chakra, but they're were three of them.

 _'Who the heck is following me when I going to Ichiraku?'_ I thought as I shook my head and kept on heading the place.

I finally head to Ichiraku and stranded right in front of the restaurant. I took a deep breath and exhale as I slowly went inside. Once I was inside, the first person that I saw was of course, Teuchi.

He was cleaning his shop, wiping the counter. He notice me when I sat down and smiled. "Ricky! Look at you, you're handsome as your father." He said as he patted my back.

"Thank you, Teuchi-San. I'm here for your daughter and I need your permission to take her on a date." I politely said.

He chuckled, "Of course you have my permission, Ricky. Just have a great time with Ayame, okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"Father? Is Ricky here?" That's when I heard Ayame voice coming from the back room.

"Yes, he's here for you." Teuchi replied.

I stare at the back room entrance and I saw her coming through. When Ayame came out of the back room, I was stunned. She was wearing white dress with a small white flower on it. She'd also had a comfortable shoes and wearing a pink/white hair band.

 _'Wow, she looks so...beautiful.'_ I kept on staring at her and I couldn't take off my eyes of her.

Ayame looked away as she blushed madly, "H-Hi, Ricky. Wh-What do you think? Is it too much?"

I blushed too and walk up to her, "Too much?" I asked as she nodded. "No, I think it's perfect. You're look gorgeous."

Ayame was shocked of what I said and blushed even more, "Oh...Thank you."

I took out the flowers behind me and show it to her, "This is for you. I hope you like these flowers."

"Momo flowers? How did you know I love these flowers?" She asked.

"Well, I thought it suits you." I shrugged.

She giggled as she grab the flowers and smelt it. "Thank you, Ricky. You probably spying on me, huh?"

I panicked, "N-No! Why would I do that?"

Ayame giggled again as she waved it off, "I'm just joking with you. So, where are we going?"

"I thought if we can walk around and catch up with some things, you know? After that, I know a place we can have dinner." I explained.

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Ayame squealed as she hold my arm. "Let's go, I'm ready."

I nodded as Teuchi waved at us and left the shop. We walked around the village and Ayame was having a good time. We exchange our conversation such as her working and me being with Naruto. It was really pleasant. That's until I heard Ayame's stomach growling.

"Ricky, I'm getting kinda hungry. Can we go to the place you said earlier?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah, sure. But, you gotta closed your eyes." I said.

She look at me confused, "Why do I have to closed my eyes?"

"Just closed your eyes." I said as she shrugged and close her eyes. I put a blindfold on her and put my arms around her waist. I heard her gasped which made me chuckled a bit. I held on her and teleported to the location. Once we were here, I let go of her and went behind her.

"A-Are we here?" She spoke.

"Yup, you ready to see it?" I smiled as she nodded and I held on the blindfold. "Okay. 1,2,3!" I immediately took off the blindfold off of her.

She was surprised because I took her on top of the Hokage Monument. There were a blanket on the 4th's head and bunch of food that I've made was on it. Not only that, but it was perfect timing because the sun was setting right at that moment.

"You did this all for me?" She look at me, surprised.

I blushed and nodded. "W-Well, I'd wanted to make it special for you."

She smiled as she hug me, "This is amazing. Thank you, Ricky."

I hesitate a little but wrapped my arms around her and returned her for a hug. As we let go, we've walk to the food and sat down, watching the sunset. We stood there quiet, didn't really look at each other.

"S-So..." Ayame spoke, breaking the silence. I look at her, waiting what she going to say. "Um...When I heard that you disappeared from that day, I-I was sad. I-I didn't really know you too well. I was a shy kid before. Couldn't really have the courage to talk to you. You were always with your dad and your mom, having a good time. It really warms my heart to watch you guys having the best moments of your life. And that's when I saw you, by yourself sitting on the swings..."

 _'What?'_ I was shocked when she said that. It's because it was so similar to what I've said to Naruto about me seeing Rin for the first time. From that moment, another memory flashes...

 **Flashback (Age: 7)**

 _'*sigh* Why does nobody wants to talk to me? Am I...a weirdo?'_ I watch bunch of kids playing with each other and I was the only kid that nobody wants to talk to. Dad was busy doing work and Mom wanted to take me to the park.

I enjoy going to the park, but it's only because I was with Mom and Dad. Mom couldn't play with me at the moment. She was tired.

I sighed once more and look at the ground, holding the chains from the swing set and slowly moving back and forth. When I stare at the ground, I saw a shadow figure right under my feet. I slowly look up and I saw a girl who is my age standing in front of me. She was blushing and nervous about something.

"U-Um...H-Hi." She shyly greeted.

I was confused, but waved back, "Hey."

"Um...Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She apologized as she turned around and started walking away from me.

"W-Wait!" I got off the swings and walk up to her.

She stops and turn around to me, "Y-Yeah?"

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine that you'd bothered me. To be honest, I was hoping someone would talk to me." I explained.

"Oh...um...okay." She smiled.

"My name is Ricky Narakami. What's yours?" I grinned at her.

"A-Ayame." She replied.

"Ayame? Wait a second! I've seen you before!" I said as I pointed at her.

"R-Really?" Ayame was surprised.

"Yeah, you're the girl who kept on peaking behind the counter at Ichiraku when I was with my dad. Everytime I look at you, you always get scared and hide." I explained as Ayame blushed embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, that was me." Ayame look away from me as she was rubbing her arm.

"Were you shy to talk to me?" I asked as she nodded slowly, making me smile. "Well then, do you want to play with me?"

Her eyes brighten up as I smiled. I put my hand out and Ayame looked at my hand. She hesitate at first, but she slowly took my hand and we started to have fun.

After the flashback show me that, more and more memories have flashes right at my vision. It showed me and Ayame having fun with each other. It showed me all the things that has happen between me and Ayame. We played tag, hide and seek, eat ramen together, we even dance together.

Everything went black and the last thing I saw was another memory. It show me of me when it was a day before the nine tails attack. I was sitting on a building next to Ayame. We were so close to each other and we've watched the sun setting. That's when my younger self spoke.

"Ayame?" I look at her as she look at me confused. "U-Um...there's something that I wanted to give to you."

"What is it, Ricky?" She was curious of what I'm about to give her.

I reach to my pocket and pull out a two necklaces. Ayame was stunned and I show her the first necklace. "I want you to have this. It has my name on it and I have your name on mine. When I wear this necklace and go to a mission, I'll look at this necklace and it'll make me stronger. When you wear this necklace, you don't have to worry about me. Because you know that I'll be coming home."

"R-Ricky." Ayame didn't know what to say. She'd kept on looking at the necklace that I was holding it in front of her. She look at me and smiled as she took the necklace and put it on. "H-How does it look?"

"You look...gorgeous." I blushed as she blushed more. "For now on, I promise that I will always be with you..."

 **End of Flashback**

After the flashback was done, the first thing I've notice was Ayame, wearing my necklace. I didn't notice it until now. She slowly turn to me and she went closer to me.

"W-When you came back, I-I couldn't really believe it. I thought it was just a coincidence. But then, when I saw you with Naruto. It was true, you were sitting there and smiled at me." She look away and reaching for her pocket. "You probably don't remember but, You've gave me this necklace and you had your necklace with my name on it."

Ayame reviled the necklace and It was still in good shape. I was astonished and slowly took the necklace from her. Without a warning, Ayame hugged me tight.

"Y-You're home..." I heard her sobbing on my chest.

I didn't know what to do. I kept on looking at her, watching my shirt getting wet in tears. I put my hands on her head and raised it. She was looking at me, tears flowing on her cheeks. We both stare at each other, calm wind blowing and sun was slowing going down.

Unexpectedly, Ayame kissed my lips, making me shocked. That's when I calmed down and returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We've kissed for couple of seconds until I stopped. We look at each other and we've both smiled.

After our dinner, I took Ayame back home and we walked the long way. We were holding hands and didn't let go. Once we were at the shop, Me and Ayame faced each other.

"I had a great time, Ayame. I'll see you around?" I look at her as Ayame kissed my cheek.

"Of course. I'll see you around, Ricky-Kun." She smiled as she went inside.

 _'Ricky-Kun...'_ I stood there, didn't expected her calling me that. The only person who called me 'Ricky-Kun' was Rin. I shook my head and walked home.

 **Naruto**  
I was with Sasuke and Sakura and We were watching Big Bro going out with Ayame. They were both curious about they're date and decided to spy on him. It was crazy that they know each other when they were young but, something didn't feel right for Big Bro.

He's happy but, when I heard Ayame called him 'Ricky-Kun', Big Bro's facial expressions change. Not only that, Big Bro wasn't sure remembering Ayame when they were young.

I don't know, maybe he forgotten about it. When Big Bro was almost home, Sasuke and Sakura went our separate ways and I immediately teleport to my room. I heard the front door closed and I went to the living room and saw him.

"Hey, Big Bro. How was your date?" I asked.

"It was...good. I'm going to bed." He said as he walk to in his room. Before he closed the door, he spoke, "Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, you, Sasuke, and Sakura hide your chakras when you three spying on me." He smirked as he closed his door.

 _'I've figured he noticed us.'_


	31. Chapter 29: He's back to himself for now

After my good yet weird date with Ayame, I didn't feel right. When she told me about us meeting for the first time, I was stunned and really confused. It was really shocking from her telling me about it, especially when she'd called me "Ricky-Kun." I've felt uneasy about it. I don't know why but Ayame is just like Rin.

Always nice, really kind, teases sometimes, they both have the same personalities. Could it be that- No! What am I saying? I'm just over thinking about it. Oh right, I was with the team and the kids were basically doing chores for the villagers. As for me and Kakashi, we just watched them, sitting on the log as they pulling weeds off the villager's crops.

"Is there something on your mind, Ricky?" Kakashi spoke to me.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about the upcoming Chunin Exams." I answered.

"I see... Are you worried about Naruto?" He added.

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, I know that he's ready for it, but I'm kinda afraid of what the challenge that he's going to face."

"That's funny, I was like that when you were attending for the Chunin Exams, especially when you were the youngest who ever been in the Chunin Exams." Kakashi commented.

I chuckled, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course, your mother was extremely scared the most. Remember when she refuses to let you compete?" He asked.

"Oh right and she gave you the most terrifying look." I laughed after I said that.

"I had nightmares ever since." Kakashi sighed. "Beside that, I know you're worried about Naruto, but I'm sure that he'll be alright."

I was about to say something until I saw an angry lady standing right in front of Naruto with her fist about to make contact to his face. I act quickly and teleported to them and caught her fist. She was shocked as she look at me and I shook my head. She'd gulped and apologized. As she'd apologized, she went back to her house.

"You alright, Baby Bro?" I asked.

"Yeah, I went too crazy on pulling the weeds. Which made me also pull out her vegetables." Naruto nervously answered.

"You're so impatient, Naruto." I sighed. "Come on, let's try to clean the mess you made."

 _ **Later that day...**_

After Naruto's shenanigans, Sasuke and Sakura carried him back to the village.

"Look at you. You're hopeless, Naruto." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, you really are just one big problem."

Naruto get off of them and glared at Sasuke. "SASUKE!" Naruto was about to tackle him, but Sakura put her hands in front of him.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself." Sakura said.

Me and Kakashi exchanged looks and sighed unison. "Guess we're not making any progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" Kakashi asked me.

"Nope, not even one bit." I shook my head.

"That's right! Our teamwork is all messed up and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think you're better than anyone else!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he walked away from him.

"Not everyone, just you." Sasuke stated. "Face it, I'm better and stronger than you. It's a fact." He stopped and turned to Naruto. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

Naruto was shocked and became more determined. However, he'd a smirked to his face. "Hmph, you have no idea what I've been through when I left the village with Big Bro."

Sasuke winced a little as he look at me and looked at him. We'd gave the most stare down at each other. Besides the stare down, I can tell he's having more hatred to me.

"Alright, guys. Let's called it a day. You can beat each others pulp another time. Anyway, Me and Ricky have to do our report on this mission." Kakashi spoked as I nodded at him.

"Yeah, we should get going. Try not to kill each other when we're gone." I said as me and Kakashi headed to the Hokage tower. However, I'd decided to make clone that is watching them three. You'd probably know why I did it.

Yup, it's where Team 7 meets the one the only "The Sand Siblings". Where did I put my clone, you may asked? I don't know, maybe he's on a roof or in a tree or something.

"Did you summon a clone to watch them?" Kakashi questioned as my eyes widen.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Never mind, forget what I've said." Kakashi waved it off as he took out his perv book.

I glared at him, "*sigh* Can't believe you're still reading that perverted story."

"What's wrong with me reading this book?" Kakashi wanted to know.

"It makes you look like a pervert, especially when you read it while giggling like a school girl."

"Ouch, how could you say that to your guardian?" He said, faking his agony.

"Stop faking it and put that disgusting thing back where you put it." I look away.

"*chuckle* You're such a killjoy, Ricky." He smiled under his mask as he put his book back.

"If mom was here, she'd would've smack your head up." I commented.

"Yeah, she'd would do that." Kakashi agreed. "Anyway, I heard that you had a date with Ayame, was that true?"

Once I heard his question, I began to blush. "I-I uh..."

"*chuckle* You're one shy kid ever since you were little." Kakashi eye-closed smile at me.

"Sh-Shut up..." I look away, pouting like a little kid as I rubbed the back of my head.

Suddenly, me and Kakashi notices a bird in the air. However, it wasn't a ordinary bird. The bird is from the Hokage and he's calling a meeting for the Jounin's.

"Seems like we've got a meeting. We should get there asap." Kakashi suggested as I agreed and made our way there.

We've walked inside the Meeting room and all the Jounin's was there with Lord Hokage sitting right in front of them.

Lord Hokage notice us and smiled, "Ah, glad to you both here, Kakashi, Ricky." We bow to him and went to our place. "Now that everyone is here, It's time to chose our candidates for the Chunin examinations."

"Are you sure you want Naruto to become a candidate for the Chunin Exams?" Kakashi whispers to me.

"It's up to you, Kakashi-San. The decision you make, I'll support it." I answered as he nodded.

"To begin, with those who are in charge of the rookie Genin. Please step foreword." Hiruzen-San said as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma came closer to him. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma. What do you say? Are there any of your squad you recommend? Who are ready for the exam despite their experience?" Hiruzen-San asked. "So, Kakashi, your up first."

Kakashi look at me as I nodded and he nodded back, looking straight at the Hokage and put his two fingers in front of his mask. "I lead squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchina. And we recommend them for the Chunin Exams."

After Kakashi's statement, I heard Iruka behind me gasped. He's isn't too happy about it. Kurenai and Asuma recommend all of their students, making all the Jounins whispering to each other's about our decision.

"Hold on! Just a minute!" Suddenly, Iruka spoke up.

"Yes, Iruka?" The Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage, with all do respect, those all 9 Genins that was called is my students. They should have more experience before they take the exam. If they try now, I'm sure they'll fail." Iruka explained.

"When Ricky became a Chunin, he was 5 years old. As for me, I was 6 years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi commented.

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka exclaimed. "Are you trying to get himself killed?"

"Well he's always complaining about challenging himself. Maybe wiping him out of the exam will teach him a lesson." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-San? What are you saying?" I looked at him, couldn't believe what's he saying.

"I'm sorry to say this, Ricky, but your brother has to learn the experience of fail the challenge."

"You can't be serious! You're putting my Baby Bro in the Chunin Exams just to watch him fail? Is that what it is?" My body was filled with anger.

"Look, Ricky, Iruka, I know both of you are upset about this but-"

"Kakashi, that's enough. You've said it too much." Kurenai interrupted but Kakashi ignored.

"On the contrary, Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. He has to realize that they're not his students anymore, they're mine. As for Ricky, he needs to know that Naruto isn't a baby anymore and he has to do this on his own." Kakashi explained.

"You conniving son of a bi-"

"Ricky! Stand down!" Lord Hokage stopped me.

My clenched my fist and stare at Kakashi. "I'm out of here." I walked out of the room and left the building.

 **Later that day...**

I was standing on a building, leaning on a railing and watching people walking by. That's when I forget to check on my clone. I summon it here and he appeared right next to me.

"So, tell me what happened to them when I'm gone." I said.

"Let's just say that Naruto stopped a bully by kicking his ass." My clone said.

"I see...instead of Naruto yelling at Kankuro, he actually attack him." I implied while smiling and shook my head.

"Not only that, Gaara wanted to know his name." My clone added.

"Hm? That's new. Alright, that's all I need to hear. Is he at home now?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yup, he was actually looking for you. I think he went to bed."

"Okay, you're dismissed." I undo the jutsu and headed straight home. It was getting dark and I was walking towards the front door.

I reached for my keys as I hold the handle until I sense a chakra behind me. Immediately, I pull out my sword and place it directly to the person's neck. I sighed because I knew who it was.

"Shouldn't you be home..." I turn my head and I look at him. "Sasuke?"

He was putting his hands up and had a blank expression. "I just want to talk to you."

I stare at him for a second until I removed my sword away from him and put it back in the case. "Do you want to come inside?"

He nodded as I unlocked the door and we walked inside. I told Sasuke to sit on the couch and wait for me. I head to Naruto's room and slowly open his door. He was sleeping and I smiled as I closed the door gently.

I headed back to the living room and check what does Sasuke wants to talk about. I saw him, he was sitting there with hands together and arms on his thighs.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as I open the refrigerator.

"How?" I barely heard what Sasuke asked.

I took a peek at him and looked at him confused. "Huh? What did you said?"

"I-I..." He looked embarrassed for some reason. "I don't get it."

I closed the fridge and walk to him. "You don't get what?"

"I just don't understand how your related to Naruto. I wanted to know what's the reason that he's so important to you. Besides that your his big brother. Why is he is important than me?" Sasuke eyes were serious.

"Is that why you came here?" I sat down and sighed, "Sasuke, I know that you're confused about it, but it's hard for me to explain about it."

"Tell me. Tell me why is he more important than me." Sasuke said.

"Naruto is not the only person that is important to me. Sasuke, you're important to me too." I stated. "I know you don't understand about me and Naruto, but it's just complimented to explain it." Sasuke winced at me, looking away from me. I sighed as I got up and walked to him. "Listen, just because Naruto is my Baby Brother, doesn't mean that he isn't the only person that I care about. I care about you, Kakashi, Sakura, the whole village. Pretty much, I care about everyone. All you need to know is that I care about you, just like Naruto."

Sasuke gave me soft eyes as he sighed to me. "Are you sure your telling the truth?"

"If it stops you avoiding me and hate me, then yes."

Me and Sasuke kept on staring at each other, none of us didn't move. We'd couldn't take our eyes off each other.

Sasuke sighed once again and nodded. "Okay, I believe you. However, it doesn't change that I still hate you."

I chuckled as I shook my head, "Hmph, you haven't change. Tell you what, how about we spar?"

Sasuke was surprised but, smirked. "Spar with you?" He asked as I smirked back. "Alright, if I win, you just have to train me."

"So we're betting on who's going to win?" I asked as I chuckled again. "Okay, if I win, we hang out and catch up with some things."

Sasuke was confused but gave me a surprisingly smile. "Deal. Can't wait to be beat you."

 _'That smile...'_ I grinned as we head to the training ground.

 **Times skip to the training ground...**

Me and Sasuke was sparing for about 2 hours. To be honest, he's not bad. However, his frustration is inevitable due to the point where his defense is not properly good.

He's too focus on taking me down other than avoiding my attacks. I know he wants to be stronger and deeply wants to kill Itachi, but he's being too stubborn of defeating his opponents than protecting himself.

I was fine, gasping for air a little. For Sasuke, he was on his knees, breathing heavily with bunch of scratches all over his face, arms, and legs. He look at me frustrated as he struggled to get up.

"That's enough, Sasuke. You need to take a break." I said.

"N-No, I can still fight." He said as he breath heavy.

"I said that's enough. You've used too much chakra." I shook my head.

Sasuke was shaking as he charge at me. "It's not over yet!" Suddenly, Sasuke was about to collapse until I teleport and catch him.

I look at him and he's unconscious. _'I told him and he didn't listen. He was unconscious due to low chakra. Oh, Sasuke.'_ I shook my while smiling.

I put Sasuke behind my back and carried him to his apartment. You know what's odd, Sasuke is lighter than Naruto. I mean, I figured that Sasuke isn't heavy due to the fact that he trains a lot more than Naruto and eats probably tomatoes.

I finally reached to his apartment. I grab Sasuke's keys from his pocket and open the door. His apartment is not too shabby. It's pretty decent to live in. I found his room and I set Sasuke on his bed. Of course, I tucked him into his bed.

I watch him while he was sleeping for a minute. "I wish that I can tell you the truth about your brother, Sasuke. But, you're still young to know everything. Not only that, I'd made a promise to Itachi that I protect you with my life." I muttered as I sighed.

I was about to leave his apartment until I notice something in his closet. Something was hanging out of it.

 _'Huh?'_ I was curious about it and walked to his closest. I slowly reach the mysterious object and pull it out of the closet.

It was a notebook. It was in perfect condition. I check if Sasuke still sleeping before I took a peek of the notebook. That's when I grab the cover of the notebook and slowly open it. There was a page filled with words. From that moment, I began to read it.

 _Ricky-nii came back home! I'd couldn't believe it, he's actually came back. I've missed home so much and I wanted to see him. But when I saw him for the first time, he was with someone. It was that loser, Naruto..._

 _Why was he with Ricky-nii and why did he called him "Big Bro"? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe he... No! It can't be true! He said that he'll always be there for me..._

 _That bastard lied to me! I couldn't believe I trusted a hypocrite! I shouldn't have listened to him and still with my goal. I will never trust him ever again..._

The last paragraph that he wrote, there were tear drops all over it. I kept on looking at that last sentence and I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

 _'Sasuke...'_ I clench the notebook.

I felt my eyes were watering and I put back the notebook where it was placed. I teleported quickly to my room and drop to my bed. I let my emotions on my pillow, clenching and sobbing at the same time.

 _'Dammit...Dammit...'_

 **Naruto**

 _'Big Bro...'_


	32. Chapter 30: Explanation

_**Author's Note...**_  
 _ **Before you read this chapter, I recommend that you better be prepared for the end because it's going to be intense.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

I hate letting people being alone, it sucks. Watching them suffer and have no one is the worst thing in life, in my opinion. Not only that, people left behind by someone else. I should've brought Sasuke with me so he'll be more open and less depressed. I bet some of you probably don't agree with me. It could've change things that isn't meant to be. Whatever, I don't care what's the consequence. If I have to sacrifice my life to make him happy, then so be it.

Everyone that did something wrong or carried a heavy burden deserves a second chance. No one shouldn't suffer like me. I've suffered too much and I can't let it happen to someone.

I was laying on my bed, thinking of what happened back at Sasuke's place. I mean, I was happy Sasuke is finally cool with me, but when I saw that notebook, I felt like a hypocrite. All the things that he'd wrote, I was devastated. Sasuke was so happy when he'd heard that I've return home until all of a sudden, he saw me with Naruto.

His jealousy and hatred took the best of him. I don't know what to do anymore. I guess I can't let it bother me and I try to figure it out some other time. There's one more thing that I need to know.

"Naruto? You can come inside." I said, didn't feel like getting and I heard Naruto gasped.

I waited for him until he'd open the door slowly, putting his head out of the door. He was wearing my old beanie. "How did you know that I was in front of the door?" He asked.

I got up and sit up on my bed. "Come sit next to me." Naruto hesitated until he walk and sat down. Everything was quiet until I spoke "You weren't sleeping when I came home, huh?"

"I-I was..." Naruto felt guilty as he look away from me. "I heard the front door opened and I got off my bed. When I took a peak, I saw you and Sasuke. When you were heading to my room, I ran back and pretend that I was sleeping."

"And that's when you were eavesdropping on us and followed me when I was sparing with Sasuke?" I asked as Naruto nodded slowly. "And when I came home, you'd heard me crying?"

Naruto hesitate to speak to me, thinking of what he's going to say. "Is it true? Everything that Sasuke said, is it true?"

I sighed as I got up and put my hand on the window, looking at the Hokage monument. "Baby bro...do you remember when I have to see an old friend of mine?"

"Yeah, you said you had to visit someone." Naruto answered.

I didn't look at him, I'd just nodded. "I was actually heading to the Uchiha Compound. You know what happened in there, right?" I didn't hear anything from him, he was quiet. "I'll take that as a yes. I've forgotten all about the incident and I was too late. Everyone was slaughtered and I couldn't stop it."

"H-How did you know the incident, Big Bro?" Naruto questioned.

"I felt it. My mind snapped and I remember it. Beside that, I've found Sasuke laying on the ground and he was the only person who is still alive. I went to him and brought him to the Leaf hospital. I took care of him for a couple of days." I closed my eyes and turn towards Naruto. "When he was fine and was able to leave the hospital, he was there and he was upset that I was leaving the village. And that's when-"

"We've came back, he'd saw us together and got mad, huh?" Naruto interrupted.

I chuckled, "You're very smart and wise, Naruto. However, Sasuke isn't just mad about me with you. He was upset because I said I would be there for him and when I was with you, he'd felt that I've abandoned him."

"Big Bro..." Naruto was speechless, couldn't believe what I'm saying.

"Look, you have every right to be angry at me. This a burden to me regardless, and I don't want you to be part of it." I explained as I sat back next to him. "For now, go back to bed. You need to get some energy in the morning."

"But..." I shook my head at him as he nodded and got off the bed. Once Naruto open my door, he look back at me with worried eyes and I just sad smiled at him. He look down sad, went through the door, and closed the door.

As the door closed shut, I dropped my head on my bed and sighed. _'Well done, Ricky. You've really know how to make a person sad, especially when it's your baby brother.'_

 _ **The next day...**_

I woke up early in the morning and I've left Naruto with some breakfast at home. I'm stressed from everything. From what Kakashi said about the team from the meeting to Sasuke left behind because of me.

Ugh, I've haven't been this stressed out for a long time.

"You okay, Ricky? Seems you're over thinking about something." Teuchi asked.

I was sitting in Ichiraku with my hand on my head. I don't know, but Ichiraku is the place to sort some things out. I raised my head and look at him.

"Sorry, Teuchi-San. I'm just tired from yesterday." I apologized to him.

Teuchi nodded, "That's understandable. You need some ramen or something?"

"Water would be great." I said as he nodded and pour some water in a cup.

"Here you go." Teuchi put the water in front of me.

"Arigato, Teuchi-San." I grab my water and took a sip.

"Hi Ri-Kun." I winced from my name as I took a peak behind me. It was of course, Ayame.

"Hey, Ayame." I waved at her.

"You seemed down, is something wrong?" She tilted her head at me.

"It's nothing personal. Just tired from yesterday." I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Not really." I shook my head. Everything went quiet until I spoke "Ayame?"

"Hm?" She look at me, thinking what am I going to say.

"Why do you call me 'Ri-Kun?'" I wanted to know why she'd called me that. It kept on bothering me and I had to let it out.

"Oh um...I don't know. I thought it fits you, you know?" She smiled.

"I see..." I look away as I took another sip of my water. "I was just curious. Forget it."

"Oh..." Ayame looked down as she got up. "I gotta go and do some errands for father. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye, Ayame." I nodded as she left the restaurant. _'Did I do something bad?'_

"Is something going on between you two?" Teuchi look at me concerned.

I panicked a little, "N-No there's nothing wrong with us, Teuchi-San."

"Look, Ricky. I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know what's going on between you and my daughter. Was something that happen when you guys dated?" Teuchi seriously asked as he looked me in the eyes.

I stare at him for a minute until I sighed. "I-It's just that, when Ayame said 'Ri-Kun' to me, it made me remember someone when I was young."

"I see..." Teuchi nodded. "Were you were close to this person?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we were close friends and I consider her family to me."

Teuchi nodded again as he smiled. "So that's why you were uncomfortable to talk about it. That's all I wanted to know."

"I'm sorry, Teuchi-San. I don't feel like myself today." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Ricky. You probably need some rest." He chuckled as he went back cooking.

For some reason, I'd expect that he's going to yell at me. I don't know, it was my expectation I guess. I took another sip of my water. I put my hands together and put it against my mouth.

"So this is where you go?" I heard someone behind me. Of course, it was Kakashi.

I sighed I didn't look back. "What do you want? If you came here to apologize about yesterday, then forget it."

"Can I explain why I said it?" He asked.

"No..." I quickly answered.

"Ricky... What I meant to say is that Naruto already made his decision and he wanted to be Hokage. He wants to be one step closer to his goal." Kakashi said as he sat next to me. "You can't just help him all the time when he needs help. Sometimes he has to do things by himself. Don't you think it's time for him to do the way he and his team chooses?"

Maybe Kakashi's right. I've been providing Naruto to do what I want him to do and he didn't have the chance to do what he wants. I can't decide what's best for him. It's unfair for him and also me. This is definitely a wake up call for me.

I stare at Kakashi and sighed, "You're right. Maybe it's about that time for Naruto to make his own decisions. I'm sorry, Kakashi-San."

"You've probably took my words the wrong way." Kakashi said as he patted my back. "Everything's fine, Ricky. I'm sure that Naruto will be fine."

"Speaking of what happened yesterday, have you gave the team the application forms for the Chunin Exams?" I asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah and Naruto was excited about it."

I smiled, "He's always excited for a certain occasions."

"By the way, Sasuke was looking for you. He's asking if he wants you to hang out." Kakashi added.

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's random coming from him."

"Yeah, he's not the type of person who hang out with someone." Kakashi suddenly pull out his pervert book again.

"Kakashi..." I glare at him.

"Oh right, I forgot." Kakashi nervously laughed as he put back his book.

"That's better..." I smiled.

Suddenly, I feel like someone is crying for me. It feels so familiar. Very familiar

"Ricky? You okay?" Kakashi waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was day dreaming that's all." I rubbed my head, nervously laughing.

 _ **Hokage Monument**_

Ayame was standing on Minato's head and she weeping.

"I can't take it anymore! I gotta tell him!" Ayame says in agony.

"Calm down...I know it's hard, but you need to relax." A voice in her head consoled her.

"B-But...I missed him so much. I've haven't seen him for years. I hate when I'm not myself. Why did I choose to disguise myself?" She cried.

"...Are you sure you want to do this?" The voice asked.

"Yes, he needs to know." Ayame was certain that it's the right thing to do.

"Okay...You do realize that you won't come back here when you _**perished**_?"

"It's okay. When I die, I'll always be in his heart." She smiled.

"As you wish...I hereby release the soul from Ayame and put it in the original body. If this soul dies, it won't no longer return where it came from." As the voice summoned, Ayame's body was glowing and a soul was coming out of Ayame. Once the soul was out of Ayame, it started to turn into another person which it was a girl body. Ayame's body fell to the ground.

Once it was done, the girl opened her eyes. She smiles and a single tear falls on her right eye.

"It looks like my time is over. I no longer be needed for your journey. Whatever you do, be prepared for the consequences. Good luck." The voice faded away from the girl's head.

"Thank you, kami for giving me the chance to see him again." The girl smiled as she prayed and look up. 

"Wait for me, Ri-Kun..."


	33. Day 1 before Chunin Exams

I woke up at 9 am in the morning and I feel tired like I don't want to get out of my bed. Today is the first day before the Chūnin Exams and I'm feeling uneasy about it. I know what's going to happen and all but, should I be involved in it? It might messed up the story. I don't know, it's all in my head and I kept thinking about it.

I got off my bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done showing, I fixed my hair, changed into my regular clothes, and headed to the kitchen.

"Naruto, you awake!?" I called out for him but no answer. That's when I notice a paper on the counter. I picked it up and started to read it.

 _Left home early and went to the training grounds to prepare for the Chūnin Exams. Don't worry about me, Big Bro. I'll be fine._

 _Naruto "Baby Bro"_

I smiled as I shook my head. I put the paper back on the counter and went to the fridge. Once I opened it, there was barely food in it.

"*sigh* You forgot to buy groceries again, huh Ricky?" I muttered to myself as I let my head down. "Damn it, might as well buy some since I'm up and dressed."

I closed the fridge and headed out. Sometimes, I rarely cook food at home. However, I only cook food when Naruto is around. I don't know, I like company when I cook something. Being alone while cooking is not really my style.

Walking around the village is always been peaceful. Basically, no body is yelling, everything was normal, nothing to worried about.

I finally reached to the store and grab the things that I want and what Naruto should eat. Mom wanted him to eat some veggies than ramen. So I grab some some vegetables to make a salad for him. What? You think that's the only thing I can make on vegetables?

After I grab the things I need, I went up to the cashier. I smiled, "Good Morning, how are you?"

The cashier bow to me and grinned, "I'm doing very well, Ricky-San! I got to say, I thought you were died from the incident."

I chuckled, "I get that a lot."

"Tell me, how did you survived? Was there something that you did?" The cashier asked.

"Let just say I know a few tricks up my sleeves." I winked at her.

"You're awesome, Ricky-San!" The cashier smiled as she pack my stuff in a bag.

"Anyway, here's the money for my groceries. Keep the change." I said as I took my bag and walk out the store.

Once I got out of the store, I was lazy to walk back. So I just teleported my way back home. I teleported in front of the fridge and started to put all the things in it.

Suddenly, I felt someone was behind me. I didn't turned around. Instead, I spoke "I think you're in the wrong house, buddy."

I waited for the guy behind me respond. "Nah, I'm pretty sure you're in the wrong house, buddy." The voice of the guy sounded like a little boy.

I smirked, "Is that so, kid? Sound like you're lost and can't remember where you lived."

"On the contrary, I was looking for two people that found me and took care of me as they were on a journey." The boy explained.

"Oh? And who are those two people?" I curiously asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." I stopped when I heard Naruto's name. "...And Ricky Narukami."

 _'Wait a minute...'_ I slowly turned around and I was in complete shock. He has short straight red hair with white-ish blue eyes. He's pretty shorter than Naruto. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket over, black pants, and red ninja sandal. He'd also has his hands wrapped in bandages, red belt that was holding his kunai pouch and his sword.

I couldn't believe who I was looking at. Next thing you know, a flashback came to my vision

 _ **Flashback (During Ricky and Naruto's journey)**_

"Big Bro~! Where are we going!?" Naruto was whining.

"We're heading somewhere that is quiet and easier for you to focus on your training." I explained to him.

"Can we least take a break? I'm so tired and hungry." Naruto complained.

"Naruto, you just ate two minutes ago and you told me you were full." I sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but I'm still h-" Naruto stopped and he was looking straight ahead.

"Hm? Baby Bro, what are you looking a-" I look where he was looking at. I saw couple of buildings that was burned down to the ground. "Oh my god."

"Can we check it out?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think that is good idea." I shook my head. "Come on, we need to head b-"

"Wait, did you hear that?" Naruto interrupted.

"Huh? What did you hear?" I raised an eyebrow to him. Suddenly, Naruto ran past me and headed to the buildings. "Naruto! Don't go in there! It's too dangerous!" I said as I chased after him.

Naruto was running around, trying to search for the noise that he'd heard. As for me, I was trying to stop him because I don't know this place. I lost Naruto and I was looking around. "Naruto! Where are you!"

When I was looking for Naruto, I notice a symbol on the buildings. Then I saw a kanji under the symbol. The kanji said "Matsudera"

 _'Matsudera? Never heard that clan before.'_ I thought as I continue to find Naruto. That's when heard his footsteps next to me. I saw him and he was kneeling down in front of a corpse. I walk up to him, "Naruto, don't you ever ran away from m-"

I stopped talking and I saw the body that Naruto in front of. It was a woman, covered in blood with a little boy under her. Their blood looked fresh. Seems they were killed recently. That's when Naruto started to cry and instantly hug in front of me.

I sighed as I hug him back, "Naruto..."

"*hic* H-How did this *hic* happen? W-What *hic* cause this?" Naruto holding me tight as tears were streaming down his face.

I rubbed Naruto back as I look the corpse, _'Poor, kid. At least he died beside his mother.'_

I let go of Naruto and put my hands on his shoulder. "Naruto, we should leave."

"B-But, we can't just leave them like this. Can we at least give them a proper burial?" Naruto asked as he wiped his tears off his face.

I stare at Naruto as I slowly nodded. Naruto's right. We can't just them like this. Suddenly, I heard a weak cough coming from the corpses. Me and Naruto look at them and saw the boy, slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh my god, he's alive." I went to him and slowly pull the boy's mother off of him, setting next to him slowly. I check the condition of the boy and it seems he's unharmed. There were a small cut on his right arm but, not too deep. I took out some bandages and wrapped it on his arm. "Can you hear me? Nod your head if you can hear me."

The boy slowly nodded his head as I sigh in relieved. He look at us until he saw his mother. His face was in complete shocked and he tries to get up but failed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The boy cried as he get up but couldn't.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy!" I tried to settle him down but he wouldn't listen.

"Mommy, please wake up! You said everything's going to be okay! Y-You said that you wouldn't leave me!" The boy continued to grief for his mother.

"Please, calm down." That's when the boy was taking quick breaths. "Shit, he's hyperventilating."

"Big Bro! Do something!" Naruto exclaimed as I tried to calm him down.

The boy kept on breathing quickly, which at that point passes out. I listen to his heart and it was starting to beat slowly.

"Big Bro! Is he okay!? Please tell me!" Naruto shook me as I picked my head off the boy's chest.

"He's fine. He just passed out from breathing quick." I explained as Naruto sigh in relieved.

I look at the boy and the mother, _'The mom probably protect her son from a rogue ninja, sacrificing her life in order to save her son.'_ I look around to find a shovel and there's one next to me. I grabbed it and started to dig up a proper grave.

I looked over Naruto and he was looking at the boy with a very sad expression. _'Dammit, I shouldn't go this way. Naruto shouldn't have to see this. Then again, if it wasn't for us, the kid wouldn't able survive by himself, especially in his condition.'_

 _ **Later that day...**_

After I buried the boy's mother, Me and Naruto took him back to the hotel and waited for him to wake up. Me and Naruto were sitting beside the boy, looking at him with a sad expression.

That's when Naruto spoke, "Do you think he's going to wake up?"

"I don't know, we just have to wait. It'll take a while for him to wake up after hyperventilating." I shrugged as Naruto sighed.

"Do you know what causes his clan to be destroyed?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, maybe rogue ninjas did it. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but that's my prediction." I answered.

All of a sudden, I heard a groan coming from the boy. Me and Naruto looked at him as he slowly open his eyes. He look at us as he looked around.

"Where? Where am I?" He weakly asked.

"You're in our hotel. Me and little brother found you." I answered.

"Found me?" The boy looked at us confused until he'd realized something. "M-My clan! M...Mommy..."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. We've found you with you're mother on top of you. She...She didn't make it."

The boy was shivering and tears began to form in his eyes. "I-It can't be...S-She couldn't be..."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." I sadly said.

"M-Mommy..." The boy weakly said as he started to cry.

Naruto sat next to him and pull him into a hug. I stood up and put my hand on the boy shoulder. The boy cried in agony as I led my head down.

The pain of losing someone that is precious to you is inevitable. Me and Naruto have the same feeling, even though Naruto doesn't know about mom and dad.

A few minutes later, the boy stopped crying, but tears were still dripping down his cheeks. I grabbed a tissue and wiped it off his cheeks. The boy look at me as he look down to his hands.

"My name is Ricky Narukami and this is my baby brother, Naruto Uzumaki." I pointed Naruto as he sad smiled and waved. "What's your name?" I asked.

"...Akaashi. Akaashi Matsudera." He answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Akaashi. How old are you?" I curiously asked.

"Six."

"I see, well Naruto is Eight." I added. "Can you remember what happened before you were unconscious?"

"I-I can't remember exactly, but I saw bunch of guys wearing face mask." Akaashi answered, wasn't sure if it was right.

"Face mask, huh? Did they were headband or a symbol?"

Akaashi shook his head, "N-No, they were wearing all black."

 _'Group of guys wearing all black and face mask...Ugh, I can't think of anyone that fits those profile. It could've been anybody. I guess I'll do some research on it another time. Besides that, Akaashi can't survive on his own. He's too young to be all alone and surviving. What if I can...'_

"Do you know anyone that can take care of you?"

Akaashi shook his head. _'Just as I thought.'_

I was about to speak until Naruto tap my arm. I look at him and he gave me a sad yet concern look. I nodded as I turn my head towards Akaashi.

"Say, Akaashi. Would you like me and Naruto take care of you." I asked as Akaashi look at us surprised.

"Y-You want to take care of me?"

I chuckled, "You're still young and because of that, you can't take care of yourself alone. We want to take care of you, Akaashi."

"Yeah, Big Bro and I can be like you're older brothers, believe it!" Naruto grinned as he put his arm around me.

"So, what do you say?" I smiled and waited for his answer.

Akaashi just look at us, tears was forming in his eyes again. However, he's not crying of sadness. He's crying of happiness. Akaashi removed the blanket off of him and tackle me and Naruto into a group hug.

"I-I want to be with you, guys forever." Akaashi said as me and Naruto exchange looks and we've both smiled as we hug Akaashi back.

"Welcome to the family, Akaashi." Me and Naruto said unison.

 _ **2 years later...**_

It was difficult for Akaashi making progress to be with us for a year. Every time he sleeps, he'd always ended up having a nightmare about his clan being slaughtered. However, he comes to Naruto's room and ask him if he can sleep with him.

Of course, Naruto said yes, which made him sleep better. Akaashi look up to Naruto as his big brother and Naruto look at Akaashi his very own baby brother.

I'm proud of him. The things that I've been taking care of Naruto, passes to him taking care of Akaashi. You can't separate them both.

Times passes by and Akaashi is being more open to us. Not only that, I've learn about him for past three years.

Akaashi is a cat person. Every time we see a cat, he always squeal and tries to pet it, making the cat be terrified and us laugh. He also loves to cook. Well, when I was cooking for the boys, Akaashi always asking me to teach him how to cook.

I couldn't say no to him. His first dish was...Well, let's just say he tried his best.

But that's beside the point, I did a little bit of research about Akaashi and about him got my attention. He's also a Uzumaki! Of course, he's part Uzumaki but his main clan is Matsudera. That's explained why he has red hair. What surprises me, he's related to Naruto. I guess they're cousins.

Now, onto his abilities on combat. Akaashi is a very interesting kid. His kekkei gankai is very strong and he uses ash to form unbelievable jutsu. He also is great with swords.

Everything was perfect, until me and Naruto was standing in front of Akaashi in the middle of a trail, staring at him with disbelief.

"Akaashi, why do you want to travel by yourself? Do you have any idea how dangerous out there?" I asked him serious.

"I'm sorry, but it just something that I've must do. I'm doing this because I want to become stronger to protect the both of you." He explained.

"You can't do this, Little Bro! You don't know what you're up against out there. You'll get yourself hurt and we're not able to help you." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, Naru-Nii. I know you guys are worried about me, but I can take care myself. You two taught me about survival and the things I need to do. You gotta trust me. Please, I need to do this."

 _'There's nothing I can do to convince him. Even though he's too young, I know that he's smart.'_ My softened when I thought about it.

I sighed as I look at him, "So be it."

"What!? What are you saying, Big Bro!?" Naruto look at me crazy.

"Naruto, I know what I'm going to say is the stupidest thing I have ever said, but Akaashi have confidence to survive on his own."

"You can't be serious! He'll die out there!"

"Naruto-"

"NO! You're not going anywhere, Akaashi! I won't allow it! You said that you want to be with us forever! Was that all just a lie!?" Naruto shook his head until Akaashi attack him with a hug, making him gasps.

"It'll be okay, Naru-Nii. I'm going to be fine." Akaashi sad smiled as couple of tears hits Naruto's shoulder.

"No you're not. Do you know what your saying? You're basically sacrifice yourself to become stronger for us." Naruto sniffed as he hug him back.

"If I have to sacrifice my life to protect both of you, then I won't hesitate to do so." Akaashi said as he let go. "This is not goodbye. This means I'll see you soon."

I walk up to him and gave him a hug. "Akaashi, have a safe journey out there. If you need anything, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." He smiled as he hug back.

Naruto walk to us and we group hug one last time. I look up and I see Naruto and Akaashi crying which made me tear up a little. As we all let go, Akaashi picked up his backpack and smiled at us. "I'll never forget what you two did for me. You guys are my family and my brothers. I love you guys." As he said that, he started walking away from us and never looked back.

When Akaashi was no where to be seen, Naruto hug me as I put my hand on his back.

 _'Please, God, I pray that you protect Akaashi and give him courage to be strong for us...'_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Akaashi..." My eyes felt watery as Akaashi grinned.

"I'm back, Ri-Nii!" He ran up to me as he gave me a big hug.

I stood there, looking at him with a warm smile on my face as I grab his head and put it on my chest. I let go of him and spoke, "Akaashi, look at you! Man, you're getting tall when you travel by yourself! How long has it been? Two years?"

Akaashi laughed as he rubbed his head, "Yeah, two years exact."

"Did you come here to visit me and your big brother?" I asked.

"Actually, I came here to stay with you guys again. To be honest, I got home sick and I couldn't stop thinking about you guys. So I told myself that it's time to head back and come home." He explained.

I smiled as we sat on the couch. I gave him a glass of water and he took a sip. "So tell me, Akaashi. What happened to your journey in the ninja world?"

 _ **Later that day...**_

"Wow, you took 10 bandits by yourself in order to help a little girl? You're one brave knucklehead." I smiled as Akaashi blushed embarrassing.

"It was nothing. I mean, they didn't have a chance to hit me once. The little girl was in trouble and I had to do something."

"Well, you made the right choice of helping that little girl."

"Thanks, Ri-Nii." Akaashi smiled.

"Big Bro, I'm home!" I heard the door open and Naruto called out.

"Seems like your big brother is home. You ready to see him again?" I smiled as we got up.

He took a deep breath as he nodded.

"Come to the living room, baby bro. I want you to meet someone." I called out as I heard Naruto's foot steps coming closer.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto walk to the living room with his head down. "Who is it?" Naruto raised his head as he look at the first person he saw, and that person was of course, Akaashi.

Naruto couldn't believe his own eyes. His face was shocked and surprised.

Akaashi walk up to him as he eye closed smile at him. "Long time no see, Naru-Ni-"

Akaashi was cut short when Naruto tackle him a hug. Akaashi was shocked at first but then returned the hug.

"You're home, Little Bro!" Naruto clenched on Akaashi shirt, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Great to come back to my brothers." Akaashi said as they go.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still traveling." Naruto said.

"I did, but I only travel for two years. I miss you guys so much, especially you, Naru-Nii." Akaashi explained.

"He also said that he wants to stay with us again." I added.

Naruto was astonished, "Really?"

Akaashi nodded as Naruto hug him once again.

"However, we need to talk to Lord Hokage and tell him that you want to live here." I said as he nodded.

 _ **Times skip to the Hokage's office**_

"...Is that so? You want him to live the village with you, Ricky?" Hokage asked.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Akaashi also want to be a ninja." I added.

Lord Hokage nodded, "Akaashi, please step forward." He said as Akaashi went up to him. "Reading your file, it seems your skill and Abilities is outstanding. Besides that, you have to start off being a Genin. All you have to do is to perform three clones."

Akaashi nodded as he did a hand sign which it appears 10 clones all around him. Lord Hokage smiled as he pull out a blue headband in his drawer. "Okay, that's all you need to do. Congrats, Akaashi Matsudera. I hereby you as a ninja of Konoha. Here's your headband."

Akaashi smiled brightly as he took his headband and tied it on his forehead. He bow to him, "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"Alright, Little Bro! You're a ninja now, believe it!" Naruto hook his arm around him as he laughed.

"Yeah, great job, Kid." I put my hands on his shoulder.

"Thanks, you guys." Akaashi appreciate it.

"C'mon, Big Bro! We should celebrate!" Naruto suggested.

I chuckled, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Since Akaashi likes dangos, there's a shop we can go."

"Dangos!? Where!?" Akaashi eyes lightened up as he pull me and Naruto. "Let's go! I want dangos!"

"Okay, Akaashi. Thanks again, Lord Hokage." I waved to him.

"Have fun, you three!" Lord Hokage smiled as he waved at us and we headed our way to the shop.

 _Day 1 before the Chūnin Exams complete_


	34. Day 2 before the Chunin exams part 1

"*sigh* How did I end up with this guy?" I was sitting next to a guy who was unconscious in front of bar after me, Naruto, and Akaashi ate a Dango restaurant.

 _ **Earlier...**_

"I think you ate too much, Akaashi. We should take you home." Akaashi was hyper after he had twelve Dangos nonstop.

"W-What are you t-talking about!? I-I'm totally f-fine! I'm great, actually." Akaashi was jumping all over the place, making me and Naruto sweatdropped.

"How are we going to bring him home?" Naruto look at me.

"I guess the only thing to do is..." I went behind to Akaashi and pinched his neck which made him knocked out.

"What the!? You didn't have to knocked him out like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh? So you rather have him go nuts around the village and pay the damages that he made?" I asked as Naruto became speechless. "Forget it, let's pick him up and go home."

Naruto nodded as put Akaashi on his back and we said thank you to the store clerks. During our walk home, we chat a little bit.

"So, are you happy that Akaashi back with us?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm very happy that he's home with us., believe it! I've missed him when he was going bananas back there." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, how's your training? Sorry I didn't know that you were training for the Chūnin Exams." I said.

"It's okay, Big Bro. You don't really need to help me on my training. Besides, I was doing some Taijutsu and couple of other jutsus. No biggie." He said with a shrug.

"I see. Maybe tomorrow I can h-"

"Get the hell out of my bar, you nuisance!" I look up ahead and I saw a guy getting tossed out by a clerk. The guy landed on his face and didn't move an inch.

I walk up to them and spoke "What seems to be the problem?"

"This drunken idiot was causing a ruckus in my bar and it really effecting my customers." The angry clerk explained.

" I see...Listen, let me take care of this guy. I hope he didn't do any harm to you or your customers." I said as I bow down.

"Whatever, do whatever you want with this fool." He huffed as he headed back to his bar.

I sighed as I look at Naruto, "Baby Bro, you'll take Akaashi home. I have to go and bring this person to his home."

"You sure you can handle it?" Naruto asked.

I smiled, "Don't worry about me. I got this."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, I'll see you home, Big Bro."

 _ **Present...**_

 _'Oh, that's right. I said that I'll take care of him. What an idiotic thing to say.'_ I laid back on my seat. _'Then again, I couldn't just leave them out there when it was cold outside.'_

I check the time and it was five in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise. I check the guy's temperature and he seems okay.

I look around as look back the guy. _'Well, since I'm here, I'll check around his place.'_

The guy's place isn't really that bad. However, I see a lot of alcohol all over the place. Such as, the dinner table, the kitchen, next to his bed, even his refrigerator was full of them. Not only that he has alcohol, he also have bunch of cigarettes in his end table.

 _'Damn, is this guy for real? It's like he'd won a lifetime supply of Sake and cigarettes.'_ I sweatdropped.

At that moment, I check his closest and I saw a untouched box. I check the guy if he was sleeping still and slowly removed the box from the closest. I set it on the dinner table and the box was covered by dust.

 _'It won't hurt if I took a quick look inside.'_

I slowly open the box cover and it was filled with a lot of stuff. _'Huh? There's a lot of love cards, pictures, and other stuff.'_

By other stuff, there was stuffed animals, some accessories, and basically love stuff. That's until I saw one clean picture that was hidden under a stuffed teddy bear. I picked it up and I was surprised.

 _'So he had a girlfriend. Kinda reminds me of someone.'_ I kept on looking at the photo. I look behind the photo and I saw writing on it.

 _"With this photo, I'll never leave you by your side..."_

 _Morie_

 _'Morie...'_ Suddenly, I've felt like someone is about to punch me behind. I turn my head and I see a fist coming towards me. I grab his arm and push it out of the way, making him get pinned on the wall.

I look it was and it the guy, giving me the angry look on his face.

"You know, you could've just asked me who I am other than try to get a cheap shot behind me." I sighed.

"Who the hell are you and what were you doing going through my stuff!?" He tried to break free but couldn't.

"You need to calm down. I found you unconscious in the middle of the trail. I was the one who took you home." I release him.

"What gives you the right to snooping through my stuff!? I should've kill you!" He said as he hold his arm.

"Chilled out, man. If it wasn't for me, you've could've sleeping in the streets." I said as I sat down. "Now, would you kindly get back to bed and rest?"

"Who do you think you are? Why should I rest when there is a bystander in my home?" He said as I sighed in frustration.

"Well that bystander was helping you. Now, if I were you, I would shut the fuck up and lay on the fucking bed!" I stood up to his face and stare him down.

He scoffed as he layer back on his bed. _'What a brat...'_

I shook my head and gave him some water. "Okay, now that you calmed down, would you tell me your name?"

"And why should I tell you?" He pouted.

 _'Is this guy for real? He acts like a little kid.'_ I sighed again. _'Maybe I can...'_

I got up and began to walk out of his room. "Suits yourself. Go ahead act a little brat. What would I care? You seemed **you're** old enough to take care yourself."

"Wait!" I stopped when I was about to reached for the door knob.

 _'Works every time.'_ I smiled as I headed back to his room. "Yes? Is there something you wanted to say?" I lean on the door frame with my arms crossed as he sat up.

He sighed, "My name is Raiden Kaminari."

"See? It's not that hard to tell someone who took care of you when you're unconscious." I said as I sat back next to him. "My name is Ricky Narukami. I'd helped you when you were sleeping the whole night."

"I see, you know? You should've just leave me be and left me sleep outside." He said.

"Excuse me? Why would you say that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand. Things has been terrible in my life and I couldn't do anything about it." He added. "Thanks for taking care of me, but you shouldn't done it. I wanted to drink to my death." He took out a cigarette out of his drawer and put it in his mouth.

I winced as I took it out of his mouth. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You shouldn't smoke after you're sober. It's not good for you."

"Who are you? My mom? Just get out of my house. I don't need your pity." He huffed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." I said as he scoffed again. I look at the box with the picture hanging out. I look back at him, "Is it because you lost someone?"

He gasped as he looked down, "No..."

"Don't lie to me, Raiden. Tell me the truth. Was it because you lost Morie?"

"Shut up..."

"So I'm right, you lost her, didn't y-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he look up with tears streaming down, making me become silent. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE WHO IS CLOSE TO YOU!"

"You are not the only one who has the same pain, Raiden!" I said as he gasped. "I also lost someone who I loved, I lost my clan, my parents, even my adopted parents! I know what is like to someone who is close to you!" I regain my control as I breathe slowly, standing up and make my way to the door. I turned my head, "If you want to talk about it, I'll be at the training ground. Otherwise, you can just drink and smoke your whole life and become a miserable bastard. Anyway, it's your choice. I'm just here to help you." Once I said that, I opened the door and closed it and didn't look back.

 _To be continued..._

 _Day 2 before the Chūnin exams 50% complete_


	35. Day 2 before the Chunin exams part 2

_**Let's continue the story...**_

I sighed when I left Raiden's place, hands in my pockets and looking around while thinking about what happened.

 _'That guy needs to stop living in the past and continue to move forward...Then again, I don't blame him. I was like that when I heard Rin left me. Man, I can't even describe how I felt about it.'_ I sighed once more, shaking my head as I continued to walk to the training ground.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Back at Raiden's place, Raiden was still standing the same spot after Ricky left the place. He kept on thinking about what Ricky told him.

 _"If you want to talk about it, I'll be at the training ground. Otherwise, you can just go back drinking and smoking your whole life and become a miserable bastard..."_

Raiden was shaking in anger and sadness as he yelled and grab one of the bottle, throwing it at a wall. He breathed heavily after the bottle shattered down to the floor.

 _'What does that guy think he is!? He doesn't know me!'_ Raiden growled angrily.

Raiden couldn't handle his emotions. So many things that happened in his life. He tried to not to think about it, but the dark past kept on haunted him. Which led him to think about what's he's going to do.

He wish ever single day that his lovely girlfriend, Morie to come back to him. His sorrow was too much to handle. Morie was the only person who understands Raiden.

Raiden slowly regains control as he notice the box was right in front of him. Raiden stare at it and couldn't take his eyes off of it. He slowly picked it up and walk to the closet.

Suddenly, the bottom of the box ripped open and piles of things fell to his feet. Raiden sighed as he bend down as he picked them up one by one very neatly. That's when he noticed something that he'd never seen before.

He saw a sealed envelope that has his name in front of it. Raiden wasn't sure if he wants to pick it up and read it, but his curiosity took the best of him. He reached down and slowly pick up the envelope.

Raiden hands were shaking a little as turn the envelope and start ripping the flap open. What he saw was two things. A paper and a picture.

 _'What is this? I've never seen this before.'_ Raiden doesn't remember where he got the envelope from. However, that didn't stop him from picking up the paper.

He slowly flipped the paper and there were bunch of words that was written. As he started to read, Raiden was in complete shocked.

 _Raiden,_

 _If you're reading this, this means I have passed away. I'm writing this to tell everything about me being with you. Remember when I got bullied by those three girls when I came to the academy? I felt that no one is going to help me from that day. They'd call me names and everyone was laughing with them. It was humiliated and I kept on crying as everyone laughed at me. But, you didn't laugh at me. After the girls left, I walk to the park where I sat on the swings, crying like a baby._

 _That's when you saw me and walk up to me. When I look up, you were there and I remember you had that bright smile that I've never seen. You introduced yourself and wanted to be my friend. I didn't know what to do, I thought it was kind of prank. So I ran away from you. It was most regrettable moment of my life._

 _I didn't came back to the academy for the past two weeks and didn't really care about me. But, you were the only one who was actually worried about me. You've been looking for me after the academy and became more and more scared for me. That's when you know chakra and headed for it._

Raiden remember that day and a flashback came to him.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **'So this is it...Today is the day I can rest in peace.' Morie was walking with 4 bandits that kidnapped her. She realized that no one is going to save her and accept that she's going to die. They were walking through the forest and it was dark outside.**_

 _ **As they were walking, a noise came behind a bush, making them freaked out.**_

 _ **"Who's out there!?" One of the bandits yelled as he look at Morie. "Did you brought someone here!?"**_

 _ **"N-No I didn't!" Morie shook her head.**_

 _ **The bandit raised his hand and back slapped her. "You lying little brat!"**_

 _ **As Morie fell to the ground, another bandit pull her hair to pick her up. She yelps in pain as tears dripping down her cheeks.**_

 _ **Suddenly, one of the bandits got knocked out, making the rest of them panicked and looking around. That's when a mysterious shadow dashes two of the bandits that was in front of Morie and knocked them down with one strike. As they fell down, The shadow was right in front of Morie and the last was grabbing her from behind with a blade on her neck.**_

 _ **"Stay away or I'll slit her throat! I'll do it, I swear!" The bandit nervously said, walking away slowly with Morie on his arms.**_

 _ **"Turn around..." The shadow disappeared in a naked eye.**_

 _ **The bandit hesitated as he took a quick peak from behind. What he got was a punch to the face. The bandit was unconscious and Morie was limping around. When she look up, the shadow was in front of her.**_

 _ **The moon was shining at the shadow and Morie was shocked. It was Raiden. He smiles as he walk out of the shadows.**_

 _ **"I finally found you." He said.**_

 _ **Morie smiles until her legs gave up and she began to fall down. Raiden gasped as he catches her.**_

 _ **"I got you." Raiden said as he picked her up bridal style and jumped up.**_

 _ **On Morie's view, she felt everything was in slow motion and her heart was beating fast, looking at Raiden with a surprised expression.**_

 _ **As Raiden was jumping on tree to another, Morie spoke, "How did you find me and how did you know I was kidnapped?"**_

 _ **Raiden smiled, "I sense your chakra. When you weren't in the academy for a while, I knew something wasn't right. After the academy, I began to look around for you until I felt your chakra. It felt so warm. There's no one who's chakra is that special than yours."**_

 _ **Morie blushed as she looked away. Raiden stopped for a second and standed on a highest tree while still holding Morie.**_

 _ **"Why did you save me? I wanted to die since I got no one anymore." Morie asked.**_

 _ **Raiden was quite surprised by it but smiled, "Because the world is not as bad as you think." Morie gasped. "Just because you don't have someone anyone, doesn't mean you're alone."**_

 _ **Morie was astonished by Raiden's answer as he smiled once again.**_

 _ **End of flashback...**_

 _Every since that day, I've changed a lot and your the reason why. People stopped bullying me and actually cared about me. Those girls who bullied me from day one, they change their attitude towards me. If it wasn't for you that save me, I would've been dead._

Raiden began to sobbed when he remembers that day. Tears was streaming down his face and hit it on the letter.

 _Raiden, my love. I know you're still sad of me, but you need to let it go. You don't have to mourn me every single day. Things happen in life that we don't want and we can't do anything about it. You know I will always be with you and I will never leave by your side._

"Morie..." Raiden muttered as he shaking a bit.

 _Thank you for everything, Raiden. For giving me a second chance, for caring me, being there for me, for loving me. I'll watch you as you live your life without me. I'll miss you and I'll love you forever._

 _Thank you,_  
 _Morie_

As Raiden was done reading the letter, he picked up the picture from the envelope and began to tear up more.

Raiden check the back of the picture and it was written on it.

"As long as I love you, I'll always be in your heart."

-Morie

"Morie..." Raiden held the picture tight and put on his heart as he dropped down to his knees.

 _ **Later that day...**_

Raiden made a choice to go find Ricky at the Training Ground. He makes his way there and didn't stop until he reached the location. As he finally made it, he saw Ricky standing in front of K.I.A. stone.

When Raiden walk behind him, Ricky spoke, "So, you're here. Now do you want to talk about it?" When Ricky turned around, Raiden sucker punch him in the face.

"First, I want to kick your ass for snooping around my house!" Raiden exclaimed as he starting putting combos on Ricky.

Ricky didn't bother going on defense, he let him beat him up like a dummy. When Ricky fell to the ground, Raiden got on top of him and kept on punching his face left and right. Raiden started to get worn out and slowly stopping his punches.

"Are you done?" Ricky asked as Raiden was catching his breath.

"Just...tell me." Raiden face becomes darkened as Ricky was confused. "Why would you helped someone that you barely know? Why didn't just let me die in the streets? Why would you care about me!?"

Ricky's body disappear quick, making Raiden left shocked.

"It was a clone?" Raiden asked himself.

"Because the world is not as bad as you think." Ricky came out of a tree which made Raiden gasped. "You know, just because you lost someone, doesn't mean that they're gone forever. She may be gone, but her spirit is still with you. The reason that I helped you out is because I feel like it."

Raiden's eyes widened by Ricky's words. He was still shocked when he said the exact same thing. He slowly raised himself up and walk up to him.

Ricky bow down which made Raiden confused. "Please, forgive me for snooping your stuff. It was the stupidest thing I've ever did and I promise you that I won't do that again."

Raiden didn't know to do. However, he started to laugh which made Ricky to stood up and was really confused.

Raiden pulled himself together and spoke, "Yeah, it was the dumbest thing you did. Anyway, I forgive you." He smiled which made Ricky smiled too.

"Thank you. So, since we're cool, how about we do some sparring and this time, I won't use any clone jutsu."Ricky said.

"Alright, let make this more interesting. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Just some old fashioned Taijutsu." Raiden smirked.

"Hm, loser has to buy lunch." Ricky added.

"You're buying lunch, Ricky." Raiden said as we clashed to each other.

 _ **After the fight (Ricky)**_

Not gonna lie, Raiden's Taijutsu was really impressive. That fast movements and how much power he has in him is indescribable. In the end, I was still able to beat him.

His Taijutsu was incredible, however I had some tricks up my sleeve. Me and Raiden was panting while sitting down on the ground.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Raiden said as he slowly walk up to me and sat down.

"You're not bad, for a drinker and a smoker." I teased.

"Eh, bite me, Ricky." He chuckled.

"So, tell me, when did you start smoking and drinking?" I curiously asked.

Raiden face became darkened, "Every since my girlfriend's death. I-I became depressed after it and started drinking and smoking when I was 15."

"You can't be serious?" I was surprised.

"It's true. Morie's death haunted me for years and I couldn't let it go." Raiden said as he look up to the sky. "But, that's when I saw a letter from her when she knew she's about to die. Told me to move on and keep living for her sake. If it wasn't for that letter, I would've drink myself to death. Thanks, Ricky for helping me."

I nodded, "I'm glad I made the right choice to help you."

"However, it doesn't mean I'll stop drinking and smoking right now. It's going to be a long process for me to stop." He smiled.

"Yeah, but you'll stop eventually." I said as I got up and put my hand out. "Come on, I'll buy lunch. Even, though I beat you."

Raiden look at my hand and smirked as he grab it and I pull him up. "I was just going easy on you."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." I chuckled.

Suddenly, Raiden took out a book. But, it's not just a book.

"Oh hell no! You are not reading that book, are you!?" I exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong with Icha Icha?" He look at me confused.

"Ahhh! Why does everyone read that perverted book!? Damn you, Pervy Sage!"

 _Day 2 before the Chūnin exams complete._


	36. Day 3 before the Chunin Exams

Yesterday was...interesting. Met this guy Raiden. He seems alright when I got to know a little better. When I first met him, he was an obnoxious drinking smoking idiot. He barley take care of himself.

But then, when I saw a picture of his love lost girlfriend, that explains why he's like that. Basically, drinking and smoking his way out of his memories of her. However, it kept on chasing in his mind.

Can't blame him. It's hard to accept the fact that the person you love is gone. Raiden was in denial because of it. When I tried to help him, it didn't work out like I would've predicted. Thank god that Morie wrote him a letter to snap out of it.

After he accepted it, he became open to me and he's doing a lot better. When I took him out to eat, we've talked about our personal life and have a laugh about it. When I talk about me being the Prodigy of Konoha, Raiden wasn't sure if I was kidding or being serious. He heard about it, but really didn't expect that I'm that person.

He kept on asking about the things I did when I earned that title. I just told them I've been helping villagers and protecting everyone when I was a kid. He was astonished by it of course.

What surprised me is that his personality is pretty childish and loves making jokes. To be honest, his jokes wasn't good. But I still laugh even though it's bad.

Now, I was in the living room, drawing Naruto when suddenly, I heard a crash coming from Naruto's room. I stopped drawing and headed to his room. When I took a peak, I saw Naruto and Akaashi playing around and they're was bunch of stuff all over the place.

"Guys! What's going on?" I called out.

"Oh, hey. We're just playing around." Naruto smiled embarrassed.

"You guys made a lot of mess in here." I said.

Naruto and Akaashi laughed as they saw the notebook that I was holding.

"Ri-Nii? What's that?" He pointed.

"This? I got bored so I was drawing some random things that I think of." I shrugged.

"Can we see it?" Naruto asked.

"Umm...Sure." I wasn't really sure about it, but why not, right?

I sat between them as I open my notebook.

"Whoa! You'd drew me?" Naruto was amazed by how much detail I put it.

"Well, I was bored by the time being. So I just you." I explained.

"That's awesome, believe it!" He grinned.

"You're an amazing artist, Ri-Nii." Akaashi complimented.

"Thanks. I haven't drawn for a while." I said.

I turn the page and I'd also drawn Akaashi too.

"Wow, it's so cool!" Akaashi said with widened eyes.

"Meh, it's alright." I shrugged.

"Alright? This is incredible! You didn't tell us that you're an artist." Naruto said.

"It's not a big of a deal. I just like drawing things." I waved it off.

Next thing you know, I heard a knock coming from the front door. I stand up as I headed towards it. Once I opened it, it was an Anbu.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Lord Hokage wants to speak with you immediately." He answered.

"Okay, you're dismissed." He nodded and disappeared in a blink of an eye. I closed the door and headed back to Naruto's room to tell them I'll be heading out.

Once I got there, they saw a particular picture. It wasn't them or me.

I gasped as I snatched my notebook away from them and put it in my bag.

"Hey! Why did you do that!?" They said unison.

"Listen, I'm heading out. Lord Hokage requested me, so you two stay here, alright?" I changed the conversation.

"Why? Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it's probably important. So don't go anywhere. And Naruto, don't spy on me again." I look at him.

Naruto blushes embarrassed. "I uh- I didn't-"

I chuckled, "Just stay home." I waved as I teleported to the Hokage office.

Once I landed in front of Lord Hokage's desk, I spoke "Lord Hokage. You wanted to speak to me?"

He smiled as he dropped his pencil, "Yes, I have a task for you. One of the Joūnin saw a mysterious shadow around the training ground. It was unusual but apparently, he was attack by it."

"A shadow attack him. Was it from the Nara Clan?" I asked.

"No, no one was controlling the shadow. That's what the Joūnin informed me. I need you to figure out what's going on over there and investigate it." He said.

I bow to him with respect, "Sure thing, Lord Hokage."

"Thank you." He smiled as he went back to his paper work.

"You seemed frustrated from all that stuff." I commented.

"Yeah, it's a real hassle doing all this. Really making my arms sore from it." He said as he stretches his arms.

"Why don't you do summoned some clones to help you out?" I asked.

Lord Hokage didn't say anything. He looked at me with a blank face, making me laugh so hard.

"*sigh* Why didn't I think of that? I've been doing this my whole life and I haven't thought of a solution to finish these papers. Thanks, Ricky." He rubbed his eyes.

"No problem. I'll be heading there. See ya!" I winked at him as I teleported to the training grounds.

Meanwhile in Naruto's Room...

"Did you notice when Ri-Nii took his notebook away from us, Naru-Nii?" Akaashi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Who was that girl that he'd draw?" He added.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it was just a random girl."

"But, he'd put a lot of detail of it. Maybe it's his girlfriend or someone." Akaashi guessed.

"Yeah, it might be." Naruto nodded. 'By the looks on Big Bro's face and the way he'd snatch it away from us, it was his girlfriend...Rin.'

Back at the Training Grounds

"There's no shadows around me. The only I see is the shadow of the trees, rocks, and me." I sighed. I've been looking around like two hours and no sign of any shadows. That's when my stomach is growling at me. "Hm, I haven't eaten anything today. Good thing I packed bento box in my scroll."

I sat under a tree and took out my bento box scroll. I unwrapped my scroll and plant my hand in the middle, which appeared a bento box in front of me. I took out a chopsticks and put it between my thumbs as I said "Itadakimasu."

I picked up my bento box and right at that moment, I heard a stomach growl behind my head. I check who's behind me and there's no one. "Huh, it's probably my stomach ag-"

When I faced forward, I saw a shadow eating my food. The shadow stopped eating and we stared at each other. Everything went quiet until the shadow slowly picked up my last bbq chicken.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I pushed my empty bento box out of my way and kicked the shadow away from me. "I don't you're a guy or a girl or whatever! You dare to eat my damn food when I didn't eat anything today!? Oh I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

I cracked my knuckles as I gave the shadow the most deadliest stare I've ever used. Oh right, if someone ever eats my afood, that person made the biggest mistake of their life. No one and I mean no one eats my food and gets a way of it.

I dash to the shadow and made two shadow clones next to me. We went zoomed our way to him and the real me disappeared as my clones went criss cross. My attacked the shadow but it dogged every punches and kicks.

While my clones was working on him, I hid my chakra and went behind him. The shadow uses shadow jutsu which its like the Nara clans use but it's quite different.

From out of nowhere, a shadow dragon appeared in front of the shadow and attack my clones.

'What the heck? A shadow dragon?' I backed away from the shadow and began to studied it's movements. 'The shadow figure uses the shadows to form jutsus and summon a shadow dragon. It's really similar to the Nara clan. However, he uses the shadows to travel from anywhere...Alright, I've seen enough.' I put my hand in my bag and pull out a flashlight. 'Since it uses shadows, the light has to be its weakness.'

As the shadow figure was able to defeat my clones I shouted "Hey!" Making it look behind me and I flashed the flashlight right at him. It couldn't handle it. I ran to him and grab it and slammed it on the ground.

I got on top of it and put my kunai right on its neck. It stopped moving and I took a deep breath. "You have some nerve to eat my food. Now, show me your face or I'll end your life right now."

The shadow finally gave up. The shadow that was covering the person's body began to fade away. Once the shadow was off, I had a good view on the person's face. Turns out, it was a boy. He didn't have any headband or symbol of where he's from.

He had black hair with red tips, golden eyes, and pale skin. And from the looks of it, he has scar on his forearm.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked as he didn't say anything. "If you don't talk, I'll have you executed by Lord Hokage himself. Now tell me where you came from."

The boy didn't say anything again. However, a single tear came out from his right eye. I was a little surprised as I sighed.

'I think I went to far.' I slowly get up and said "Get up and don't try anything stupid."

He slowly rise up and stand in front of me.

"Who are you and what clan did you come from?" I asked.

"..." Again, the boy became quiet.

"Listen, just tell me, alright? I'm not going to do anything to you. Just tell me." I put back my kunai and crossed my arms.

"...Kitsune...My name is Kitsune Eto." From a long pause, he finally speak.

"Alright, Kitsune. Where you from and Why did you ate my food?" I added.

"I-I gotten hungry and I was from the Eto clan." He answered. "M-My clan was destroyed and I had a hard time surviving on my own. That's when I stumbled upon this place. However, I lived here without anyone knowing about it."

"So, you came here to stay and you didn't even bother asking the Hokage if you can stay here?" I asked as he shook his head. "You know what it means? You basically trespassing our village."

"I-I didn't want anyone to know about it. I can't trust anyone."

"You couldn't just talk to the Hokage about it? He would've accepted you and give some things that'll help you. Instead, you decided to hide in the shadows and  
Sleeping on trees." I said.

"You don't understand! It's so hard to trust someone that might stabbed you in the back! I can't trust anyone anymore!" He look at me with painful eyes and bunch of tears dripping from his cheeks. "Ever since my clan was perished, I didn't have anyone! I've lost everything and everyone that I've loved! That made me realize that I can't try no one but myself. Do you have any idea how is like to lose someone you love and all the loneliest and despair you been through!? I've suffered so much..." Kitsune dropped to the ground with his hands on his face.

'Another person who lost their loved ones.' My heart aches every time when I listen to another person who suffered from losing someone.

I walk to him and kneeled in front of him. "To answer that question...yes I have that experience. I know what it's like...to lose someone that was precious to you. I can tell you that at some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life...Even though your clan is gone, they're still with you."

He slowly dropped his arms on his lap and look at me with surprised expression.

"That being said, even though I don't know you that well, I care about everyone's life." I smiled at him.

"...Does that mean that you're taking me to the Hokage?" He asked as his head dropped down.

"Unfortunately yes. But I'll have to convince him to let you stay here." I answered.

Kitsune look at me again but this time, he was astonished by my answer.

I stood up and walk away with my hands in my pocket. I stopped and look back at him. "Your coming or not?" I asked as I continue walking away from.

That's when I heard him running towards me, which made me smile.

Time skip to the Hokage's Office...

"Hm, so that explains why you attack one of the Joūnins?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to apologize for my troubles. I just couldn't let anyone to notice me." Kitsune bow to him.

Lord Hokage looked at me as I nodded. He chuckled, "Well, I'll let it slide. So you're from the Eto clan? I heard about your clan. I'm terribly sorry for what happened."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"So you lived here for 5 years and no one ever known about it? Quite frankly, that considered trespassing, young lad."

"Yes, I should've talk to you." Kitsune admitted.

"Well then, even though that you stayed here without letting me know, I'm afraid that I can't let you s-"

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage." I interrupted. "I believe that Kitsune should able to live in Konoha. He doesn't seem a threat to us."

"Ricky, I know you care about this boy, but-"

"But nothing, I can tell that he's been through a lot and I can't let you have him be out there all alone. Can't you see that he wanted to start over and live like a regular kid again?" I put my hands on his desk and look at him. "Please, Lord Hokage. I know you'll do the right thing."

Lord Hokage became silent, looking back at Kitsune and me. He thought about until he'd spoke, "On one condition...you'll keep an eye on him every time."

Me and Kitsune smiled as we bowed to him. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"Yes, thank you so much, Lord Hokage." Kitsune said.

"Here's some money and the keys to your hotel that I'll put you in." Lord Hokage said as he gave it to him. "You come back here tomorrow and I'll test you if you'll able to become a Genin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Hokage." Kitsune gulped as he nodded.

"Good...welcome to Konoha, Kitsune Eto." Lord Hokage smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Again, Kitsune bowed to him.

When we about to leave, Lord Hokage spoke, "Ricky? Can I have a word with you?"

I nodded as tell Kitsune to wait outside. Once he closed the door, Lord Hokage said, "Ricky, I know you're happy that boy can live here, but you know that we can't help everyone that has been through a lot."

"I know that but-"

"Let me finish, Ricky. Sometimes in life, you wanted to help someone in need, but you cannot help everyone. Some people are going to destroy themselves no matter how much you try to help them."

I didn't say anything after that. My mouth refused to comment about it.

Lord Hokage stood up and look at the window. "I know that you care everyone's lives, but it takes a lot of work to help them if they can't help themselves...Do you understand what I'm saying, Ricky?"

I looked at the ground with a guilty expression as I spoke, "Yes, Lord Hokage. I understand."

"That's all I have to say. You may leave." He said as I bow to him and leave the room.

Day 3 before the Chūnin Exams Complete


End file.
